


The Fiery Stag and The Red Wolf

by HearMyFury790



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearMyFury790/pseuds/HearMyFury790
Summary: When his wife and younger brother died, Stannis was forced to remarry. And that new bride was Sansa Stark. They both do their duty as husband and wife, but when the Lannisters and others try to steal his rightful throne, both Stannis and Sansa face many challenges facing against the lions and their allies. But they will soon know one truth: Winter is Coming...With Fury.





	1. The Stag and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hello. So this is my first story. Clearly. I've wanted to do a story like this for a while now. So I figured with Game of Thrones coming back in five months, I could try something out. Hopefully I don't disappoint. I'll admit right now, this chapter seems sort of familiar to another story, but I promise, this is gonna be a different story than the ones you've seen. If you're a big fan of Stannis the Mannis and the Starks, then this story will be for you, if not, well, this will be awkward. The first few chapters will somewhat follow canon, but by about chapter nine, I believe that's where things are gonna get crazy. So stay tuned for that. I'm not sure about my upload schedule, but I'll try to upload every week or two. Reviews are welcome, just try not to be dicks about it okay, I can take criticism. Anyway, that's it, so enjoy.

**The Stag and the Wolf**

_How did it come to this?_ Stannis thought as Ned Stark walked his daughter down the sept. After Selyse died of an illness that struck Dragonstone, Stannis never even thought of remarrying. Because he was Lord of Dragonstone, he thought it would be enough for Shireen to be his heir. But when his youngest brother Renly died in a hunting accident, Robert told Stannis he was giving him back Storm’s End. However, in exchange for this he had to remarry and produce a male heir.

_I finally have what was mine by right. But at what cost?_ The cost was marrying Ned Stark’s daughter, Sansa who is a twin to Stark’s eldest son, Robb.

Robert wanted a reason for his old friend to come south and this was reason enough.

“You’ll marry Ned’s daughter and be done with it!” _He’s Ned to you. He’s no friend of mine._ Yet Stannis did respect Ned Stark, after all he did lift the siege of Storm’s End saving Stannis and his remaining household. Stannis supposed that’s why Robert wanted him to marry Sansa Stark. As a form of thanks.

As she came closer, he started to realize how frightened she was around him. _Pity. I thought at least a wolf would be brave._ Ned Stark gave Stannis a neutral look and a quick smile that was clearly forced before handing his daughter to him. When she stood next to him, Stannis realized how tall she was. She was almost as tall as him. _Might be good. It’ll help her in bearing children._ That was another thing that Stannis worried about. The bedding. Stannis told Robert that he would have no bedding ceremony. Especially after what Robert did at his wedding to Selyse. But Robert said that it was happening.

“I’m the king! I get what I want!” _If you got what you wanted, we’d still be fighting a damned rebellion._ Stannis thought.

As he remembered how the vows go, he glanced around the room. All of the Starks were here, minus the bastard, Jon Snow and the Greyjoy lad as well. Robert was there with his wife Queen Cersei and her children. _They’re not really your children Robert. Jon Arryn and I will tell you one day. If you care to listen._ He saw the other Stormlords as well, houses from Tarth, Dondarrion, Staedmon and his mother’s house Estermont were all here. _Renly was loved by all these men. Men whose allegiance rightly belonged to me._ Now they were his. And he had to prove himself to them. _Renly treated ruling like it was a game. I will not. These men will be ruled well._

Eventually the septon then looked to Stannis. “You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.”

The Stark girl then turned around and Stannis unclasped the Stark cloak of Grey and White and replaced it with the Baratheon Black and Gold.

“Let it be known that Sansa of the House Stark and Stannis of the House Baratheon are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words.”

Stannis then turned to his wife and said, “Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day until the end of my days.”

He said this as she said her own vows. _Child, I am wed to a child._ He then leant closer and pressed his lips to hers briefly. He could tell, she was a bit uncomfortable with it as much as he was.

After that, the room fell into a somewhat quiet applause. The only one who was loud was of course, Robert. They left the Sept and went to the Great Hall where the feast was to be held. There, Stannis tried to get a feel for who his wife was. She seemed kind, gentle and polite. _Those traits will kill you in King’s Landing. I hope you are a fast learner._ Shireen wasn’t there. She was in another chamber with the younger Stark children. She did however, congratulate both him and Sansa before she left. She was very kind to Sansa during the days before the wedding.

“Time for the Bedding ceremony!” Robert shouted.

_Damn you Robert!_ Stannis thought as the women then came to him and started undressing him. He saw that Sansa was being lifted up and being undressed herself with her brother Robb slapping away the hands of any lustful men. _He’s very protective. Though he doesn’t need to be anymore. It’s my duty now._

Eventually both of them were tossed into their chambers. It was the Lord’s chambers, now granted to him. Stannis was still in his breeches and Sansa was still in her shift. They looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Stannis saw that there was a pitcher filled with wine and two cups. He poured himself and Sansa a cup and handed one to her. She was hesitant to take it.

 “It might be better for your nerves.” _Mine too._ Stannis thought to himself. Sansa took the cup and had a small sip. _She probably has never had that much wine before._

As if she read his mind she said, “My father only lets us have one cup at feasts.”

“Well, it’s alright to have one more.” Sansa then took another large sip before setting the cup down. Stannis didn’t even taste his yet and took one big gulp. He set the cup down and looked at her. _At least she’s not covering herself like I’m some old letch who will force himself on her._

“How old are you again?” he asked her.

“Six-and-ten. I’ll be seven-and-ten next month.” _Damn you Robert._ Stannis cursed again.

“Six-and-ten. Seven-and-ten in a month. Do you know how old I am?” Sansa shook her head.

“Forty. Twice your age and some more. And I’m also a year younger than your father. Does that disturb you?”

Sansa seemed to look like she was thinking of ten different responses for him. When Stannis at least came up with five responses Sansa answered finally, “Many lords have had younger brides before. My aunt Lysa married Jon Arryn and he was as old as my grandfather. This is no different. What’s done is done.”

Stannis was surprised at her answer but didn’t show it. She gave an example and seemed to be as dutiful as her father. _So, she is more a Stark than I thought._

“Would my lord rather have me speak with kind words and courtesies?”

Stannis was taken aback by that. _Did I say that out loud?_ “No, I prefer you speak the truth.”

He and Sansa stared at each other for another moment.

“Well then,” Stannis said. “Shall we?”

He took Sansa’s hand and led her to the bed.


	2. A New Life

**A New Life  
**

_Sansa_

Sansa woke up alone in her bed. She looked around the room and saw Stannis getting dressed for the day. Stannis wore only simple clothes, a grey wool tunic and a black leather belt, plain leather boots that looked worn. Sansa found it odd that Stannis would only wear something so plain, whereas his brothers would wear fancy clothes. King Robert would often wear the colors of his house and it was clear to Sansa he looked like Royalty. She even heard his late brother Renly preferred silks and wearing the color green. Even the Crown Prince Joffrey reflected on his mother’s side, wearing bright red and gold. _Maybe that’s what makes him unique._ She thought. It didn’t pay her no mind, but she would now look ridiculous with all her fancy gowns standing next to her plain husband.

Stannis seemed to sense that she was watching him. “Apologies my lady. I did not mean to disturb your rest.”

Sansa smiled sweetly. “You disturbed nothing my lord. I was about to get up myself.”

Stannis nodded and got fully dressed. “Last night, was I too rough for you? If so, I can stop my visits.”

Sansa was taken aback by that. Indeed, the consummation was painful at first, but he was gentle with her. Sansa figured that it gets better with time. But she didn’t think that he hurt her. She was told by her mother that when she married the first time would be painful but after that it would be fine. “No, you were very… Sweet my lord.”

Stannis looked at her unsure of what to say when the door knocked. The door opened to two women one older and one younger. The older one stepped up. “My lord, my lady.”

“Oh, this is Brella and her daughter Alayne. Brella is in charge of the household here, and Alayne is to be your handmaiden.” Stannis said while looking away from her. _Is he nervous?_ Sansa thought. She didn’t think him the type to be nervous as she was told by her father and various lords of the Stormlands that Stannis was hard as iron. _Maybe the fault is with me? I told him that it was alright for him to bed me. Or maybe it’s his age. No, I said it didn’t matter to me. Jon Arryn married aunt Lysa and he was older than Stannis when he married her. He may be a year younger than father, but men sometimes have to marry a young bride, it’s how they keep their family line from collapsing._ A thousand things ran through her mind but she decided not to prod Stannis any further. All she could hope to do was try her best to make this marriage work.

As she got out of bed, she realized that she was still naked from the night before. So, she grabbed a nightgown and hastily put it on her before Stannis could see. Fortunately for her he did not.

“I’ll see you tonight at the feast my lady.” Sansa smiled and nodded.

“Of course, my lord.” With that, Stannis left the room to see to his duties as Lord of Storm’s End.

“Don’t take it personally milady. Stannis has always been like that. Even as a child I’m told.” Sansa looked at Brella confused. “Has he always been distant?”

“Always.” Brella replied. “He’s not the most confident man in the world. His brother Robert always overshadowed him. Everything Stannis did, Robert did and better.”

Sansa started to remember Jon and Robb. Both of them would often compete with who was better with what. Jon was always better with swords and Robb was always better with lances. But there was never any bitterness toward them. They loved each other as brothers would. Perhaps Stannis and the king had a different kind of bond? “Now let’s get you dressed milady.”

Sansa got up from the bed and the girl Alayne went up to her. “Um… you’ll have to take that off milady.” She said in a small voice.

“Alayne! Stop being so shy! She’s not going to bite you.” Sansa sympathized with the girl, when she was younger when other lords and ladies of the North came to visit her father she would shy away as well, despite her mother teaching her how to be a lady from the time she was three. “It’s quite alright.” Sansa said as she took off her nightgown and Brella and Alayne started dressing her.

Sansa expected this. Her mother told her that when she married, she would have a handmaiden or two to help her dress and are required to obey her word. Afterwards, they left.

Sansa began to write to Jon who was at Winterfell with only Theon for company. Despite her mother hating him, Sansa never felt the same. At first anyway. She shared the same opinion of bastards as her mother did, until that fateful day. She remembered when Jon had caught the pox that she was by his bedside praying to the Seven for him to recover. When she was shooed away by her mother, she then went to pray to the Weirwood tree in Winterfell’s godswood. There she found her father sitting by the tree. He saw her and beckoned her to come over. She tearfully said that she was a terrible sister to Jon and that’s why he caught the pox, to punish her for not loving one of her family members. She then asked if she could pray here and her father said they could pray together. Eventually Jon recovered and Sansa vowed, to the disapproval of her mother, that she would try to be a good sister to all her family members.

Sometime later, a ferocious knock came at the door. Sansa opened it and her three younger siblings came bounding into her room. Bran and Rickon were jumping on the bed while Arya was looking out the window to the sea. She was always fascinated by the stories of powerful women in Westeros, Visenya and Nymeria were heroes of hers. Sansa decided to join her at the window.

“Already thinking about your gallant husband?” Arya said in a mocking tone. Sansa sighed and rolled her eyes.

“That’s none of your concern.” She said, but Arya kept prodding.

“Can’t believe father let you marry _him_ of all people.”

“It’s perfectly fine.”

“He barely has any hair left!”

“Do you think that marriages are based on looks alone?”

Arya shrugged. “It seems like that. Mother and father married young. So did the king and queen.”

Sansa looked to Arya and told her what she told herself in her head moments ago. “Sometimes a man has to marry someone younger than him or his line will fade.”

Arya just snorted. “Stannis already has a daughter. Why doesn’t she get to be named heir?”

Sansa thought about it, it wasn’t unusual for girls to inherit over the boys, but most of the time a man is never satisfied with only a daughter so he tries to produce another son, or has the bastard son legitimized and he inherits instead. _Could that be why the king wanted me to marry Stannis?_

“Maybe the king wants a boy to rule the Stormlands.”

Arya rolled her eyes. “He’s got another son, why doesn’t he name little plump Tommen as heir?”

“Maybe he wants someone else instead. And Stannis is a strong man. He defeated the Greyjoys fleet at Fair Isle.”

“Great so, his next son will be a hero? All stern and grim?” Sansa was taken aback at that until she realized why. Yes, she wanted children, but was scared about the birthing process. Her grandmother died in childbirth, actually both of her grandmothers from her parents died that way. But she was confident, after all her mother gave birth to five children. If she could do it then so could she. She was a Stark of Winterfell, she was a wolf.

“Sansa! Will you come watch me spar today?!” Bran told her.

He was about to spar with Prince Tommen while Robb was going to spar with the Crown Prince Joffrey. Sansa never liked Joffrey. Something about him just screamed that he was trouble. In her younger days she would read stories about the gallant knights who would save the princess and gallop into the sunset. When she was 13, she would dream about having her dashing prince save her, but her father said that’s not how the world works. He never wanted her to see how dirty the real world was, but he realized he couldn’t protect her from that any longer and told her the truth about the histories and everything. How Rhaegar Targaryen was renowned for being this dashing handsome prince, nothing like his mad father. But when he kidnapped her aunt Lyanna, that’s when people realized, it’s not like the songs.

“I’m sorry Bran. I have to go see the Maester here today. He has to inform me of what to expect as the new Lady of Storm’s End.” Bran looked down for a moment until Sansa knelt down to his eye level. “Next time, I will. I promise.” Sansa gave him a kiss on the forehead and that seemed to lighten his spirits. Both him and Rickon ran off, likely to get ready.

“You shouldn’t lie to him.” Arya said from behind her. “It’ll just break his heart.”

 Sansa turned around to face her sister. “I’m not lying to him. I will see him.” Arya looked unconvinced.

“Suit yourself. I’m going to go see them fight.” And with that Arya left the room.

Deep down, Sansa knew Arya was right. She wasn’t free anymore, she was married to a great lord. She’d be busy day and night. If Stannis ever went off on a campaign, she would have to run his household. Considering he was Master of Ships on the king’s small council it was likely he was going to go back to King’s Landing. _Would I go with him?_ It seemed likely, her aunt Lysa lived there with her husband. But from all reports Stannis’ wife never even left Dragonstone. Or Shireen for that matter. _Would I be left here?_ Part of Sansa wanted to go to King’s Landing, see all the knights and tourneys and nobles. But another part was screaming at her, telling her to stay where she was. It didn’t matter. She would go where her husband would go. That was her duty. And Sansa was content with that.

 

_Stannis_

He was tired. He was seldom tired. But this was the price to pay for getting back his birthright. Renly had left a lot of things unattended and Stannis now had to pick up the pieces. _I love you little brother and I will miss you, but you were a terrible lord._ Sure Renly was well loved by the people and lords alike but he knew how to dress and smile and somehow this gave him the notion that he was the rightful Lord of Storm’s End. _I will not search for love among these people, but I will rule them well. I’ll earn their respect. But I cannot show too much kindness. Kindness is a weakness and I will not tolerate that.  People won’t fear you anymore, and if they don’t fear you, they won’t follow you._ Yet something in the back of his head told him that this was wrong. Kindness wasn’t a weakness. _No not that, mercy. Mercy wasn’t a weakness. Is it? The Greyjoys were shown mercy, but that’s different. Give them another chance and they will rebel again. Robert should have just killed them all. If it were me leading, they would all perish. Because I do not forget, I do not pardon._ But, again, mercy wasn’t an inherently bad thing. The Starks were shown mercy from Aegon the Conqueror. So were the Lannisters and the Arryns, nobody ever thought they would rebel. And for a time it did pay off. _Until it didn’t. Thanks to the Mad King Aerys._

Stannis decided to go for a walk. _Perhaps I shouldn’t. But if I don’t, I’ll be dead most likely._ Sometimes he understood why Robert didn’t want to rule. He never had this sort of problem ruling Dragonstone, it had very few lords to rule over and the island itself was barren, aside from that cave full of that useless material known as obsidian or Dragonglass. Now that he was lord of Storm’s End, he had a huge responsibility for these people. A whole kingdom to rule now. And if he failed here Robert would never let him live it down.

Stannis walked through the castle until he came to the tiltyard. There he saw a strange sight. It appeared to be one of the Stark boys and Prince Tommen sparring but they were covered in so much padding that it looked like they covered by a featherbed. They were being watched over by Ser Cortnay Penrose. Ser Cortnay never liked Stannis, though he could care less. But Ser Cortnay had to do his duty to the Lord of Storm’s End. _Perhaps I can win his respect. Doubtful, but it is possible._

“Alright that’s enough” Ser Cortnay said. “Help them out of their armor.” He said to the two guardsmen standing watch. “Lord Robb, Prince Joffrey, would you have another round?”

“Gladly.” Robb said, eager to fight. _A green boy. But we’re all green once._

“This is a game for children, Ser Cortnay.” _You are a child boy. You’d best remember that._ “I grow tired of playing with toy swords.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Ser Cortnay asked.

Joffrey sneered. “Live steel.”

Robb beamed at that. “Done. You’ll be sorry.” But Ser Cortnay raised his hand up.

“Out of the question. I’ll permit tourney swords. Nothing more.”

“Who are you to the deny the prince?” Sandor Clegane, the Hound, and sworn shield to Joffrey, said to Ser Cortnay.

“Castellan of Storm’s End Clegane. You’d be wise to remember that.”

“What are training then? Women?”

“I am training soldiers. Not child murderers like a Clegane.” Even though it appeared that the Hound was no affected by that, it reached his eyes and they boiled with hatred. _It’s the truth. House Clegane was built upon dead children. You’d best remember that._ He was thankful that he wasn’t in the throne room when Tywin Lannister presented the bodies of Elia Martell and her children. _No one deserves to die like that._ What made him even more mad at Robert was the fact that he referred to the children as “Dragonspawn”. He understood why Ned Stark was angered by Robert at that and why he was so eager to relive the siege at Storm’s End. 

“Why do I even bother? Come dog, let’s leave the children to their devices.” Stannis couldn’t take anymore of his “nephew’s” words.

“That’s enough boy! And you will learn your place. The only things you’ve managed to even fight were a pregnant cat and a baby fawn.” Joffrey burned red with embarrassment at that. The Stark men and the Baratheon men were laughing at him now. Indeed he heard about how Joffrey had killed a pregnant cat because he wanted to see the babies and presented them to Robert. Robert had responded by slapping the boy so hard, two of his baby teeth were knocked out. But his mother doted on him. Another time was his brother Tommen’s pet fawn that he had killed and poorly skinned. And once again his mother doted on him. _He needed more discipline than that. If he were my son, he’d learn the value of discipline. And he wouldn’t be such a monster._ With that Joffrey left fuming.

Stannis then turned to Robb Stark his now, Brother-by-law, “Apologies. Joffrey’s always been difficult to control. He thinks he can do anything as he pleases.”

“Those traits aren’t going to serve well.” Robb said.

“Especially when he comes to his throne.” Stannis said. If anything part of him feared what would happen if Joffrey sat the throne. The boy loved violence, though not as much as Robert. But if Joffrey had his way, anyone he perceived as an enemy would be killed. And that would lead to a war. _It is inevitable. The boy is not Robert’s seed, but the Kingslayer’s. And as the only trueborn Baratheon left. The throne is mine by right._

“You fight well, Stark. For a green boy.” Robb looked offended.

“Everyone is green once.”

“Indeed they are.” Stannis replied back. “But don’t wish for war, boy. My brother craves it and look what happened to him. He doesn’t take his duties seriously and he drinks and whores himself out to any woman who will want him. He has more bastards than trueborn sons.” Robb looked shocked at that. “Does that surprise you?” Robb nodded.

“I just... I never thought that…”

“Nor could you. You were raised by your father. To be dutiful and honorable. That’s how you Starks are.” Robb looked surprised at the compliment.

“I never knew you had a respect for House Stark my lord.”

“I don’t mean it for praise. Your father has my respect nothing more. I hold no great love for him.”

Robb looked even more offended. “Careful, my lord. Remember my father lifted the Siege here and rescued from the Tyrells.”

“On the orders of my brother, yes. Ned Stark did his duty I will not fault him for that. But did my brother thank me for holding Storm’s End for over a year? For almost starving myself and my men?” Robb had no answer for that. _Why do I insist on pursuing this folly? The boy is not his father._ Yet deep down, Stannis felt this was justified.

“I cannot speak for my father. Nor can you speak for your brother. They both grew up together. Fought at each other’s side.”

“And for that reason your father is well loved by my brother. And I constantly try to do my duty for him.”

“I’m sure he’s thankful for everything you’ve done.” Stannis felt indignant at that moment.

“Do you think so? So why do you think I was given Dragonstone while my brother Renly who was only a child at the time was given Storm’s End?” Robb thought long and hard for this. _I should just end this now._ “It matters not. I did my duty to my brother when I married my first wife. But now that she is dead and my brother as well, I’ve done my duty now to your sister.” Robb looked at him agitatedly. “You do not approve?”

Robb looked shocked and flushed. “I never said…”

“I know what you think. You think I’m not worthy of your sister. All brothers think that. If I had a sister myself, I would think the same thing.”

Robb looked at him evenly. “You’re right. You’re not the man I thought my sister would marry. I wanted her to be married to someone else. But what’s done is done.” _These Starks are all alike._

“Your sister said the same thing on our wedding night.” Robb looked like he was beyond agitated. “I meant no harm in it. But put those thoughts of yours behind you.”

“It’s my right to protect my sister.”

“That duty no longer belongs to you. It belongs to me now, her husband.” Robb stared Stannis down.

“And will you do your duty?”

Stannis looked at him coolly. “You have my word.”

This seemed to calm Robb Stark down a bit. “Thank you.” And with that Stannis walked off. _This is my new family now. And I will keep my word._


	3. The Falcon's Demise

**The Falcon's Demise  
**

_Sansa_

There was one more thing Sansa had to do before going to the feast tonight, she had to see Lady. The direwolf was sitting in the kennels with the other dogs. The smell seemed to be agitating them, so Sansa decided to bring her out. When her father came home after executing a deserter from the Night’s Watch, he brought home six pups. Their mother had died and Jon convinced their father to spare the pups. She chose the smallest of the bunch and named her Lady, for her gentleness and quietness.

“Hey you.” She cooed at the wolf. Lady responded by panting happily. “I missed you so much. I promise I’ll let you out more. I’m sure I could convince Stannis to let you roam free.”

“Convince me to do what, My lady?” Sansa turned around an was now face to face with her new husband.

“Well?” Stannis said with a somewhat commanding voice.

Sansa stammered. “I, uh, w-wanted to know um if, i-if it was not too much trouble-”

“Stop. Collect your thoughts.” Stannis said.

Sansa took a breath and gathered her thoughts. “I wanted to ask you my lord, if Lady could be left out of the kennels and be allowed into my chambers.”

Stannis looked at her confused. “Lady? You mean the wolf?”

Sansa nodded, though deep down she was a bit insulted about Stannis calling Lady a wolf. But it’s what she was. Stannis probably didn’t mean it.

“My apologies, I see I have offended you.” Sansa was surprised he read her reaction.

“There is nothing to forgive, my lord.” Sansa said sweetly

Stannis hummed in response. “I wanted to let you know that the feast is in a few hours and I wanted to escort you to your chambers to prepare yourself.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Sansa said.

Stannis offered his arm and she took it graciously. “The wolf can stay in your chambers, so long as it does not attack me when you aren’t there.” Sansa beamed at that.

“I promise, she’ll behave. She’s not like the other wolves. She’s good. Lady doesn’t bite anyone.” Stannis nodded in response.

Then they went on their way to prepare for the feast. Stannis escorted Sansa to the Great Hall. She could still see that he had a guilty look on his face. _Why does he feel guilt or shame? I told him it was alright._ Sansa thought. She still found it frustrating that he still felt guilt for bedding her. She allowed it to happen. And even though it hurt at first, it felt good afterward. _I need to make him see that I didn’t mind it. That I’m willing to go through it again. He needs an heir. It can’t just be one time._ Sansa didn’t think she had it in her to be so bold in this kind of plan but what choice did she have? She didn’t want to be locked away in a tower while her husband would never visit her. _I will not go through the same thing his wife went through._

When they arrived at the feast, Sansa noticed her younger siblings weren’t there. _They must be eating with Septa Mordane._ She also noticed Shireen wasn’t there as well. Most likely Stannis didn’t want her to be anywhere near the king who was already red-faced and laughing with her father.

“Stannis!” He bellowed. “About fucking time you got here! It’s your feast after all! Now bring out the food and the wenches!”

She swore she saw Stannis roll his eyes. _Those two are the complete opposite of each other._

She was sat next to her husband’s right, with her father, mother and Robb to her left. To Stannis’ left were his brother the king, the queen, the Kingslayer, and Lord Tyrion Lannister.

As the feast went on a messenger came to the room and handed a scroll to the king. He opened it and from what he read it saddened him. “Jon.” He whispered.

Her father stood up at that. “What? What is it?” The king then handed the letter to her husband.

“Jon Arryn is dead. He passed away in his sleep.”

Sansa was surprised to hear that. She had often heard the stories her father had told her and her siblings about his life in the Vale. How Jon Arryn was like a second father to him, especially after her grandfather was murdered. Supposedly, her brother Jon was named after Lord Arryn to honor him in some way.

Her father immediately went to the king to try and comfort him. It all felt like a blur in some way. The king got up and left leaving everyone stunned.

Sansa then saw her husband deep in thought. She wondered what he was thinking about. _He seemed just as shocked as the king._ Her thoughts were interrupted when her father spoke again.

“Did Jon show any illness of sorts before you left?” Her father asked the queen.

“No. He seemed healthy last time we saw him. Robust even.” The Queen answered with cool courtesy.

“The man was old anyway, sometimes death comes unexpectedly.” Ser Jaime said. Sansa swore she saw her husband look toward the two Lannister siblings. And from the look of it he seemed to be glaring.

“In any event, most likely Robert will want to leave soon, he can’t afford the kingdoms to be governed by the rest of his Small Council. I’ll make preparations for you all to leave in four days’ time.” Stannis said with finality.

“Shouldn’t you also accompany the king Lord Stannis?” Her father asked of her husband.

“No, I need to stay here and deal with some troublesome issues. My brother Renly left many things behind for me to now deal with. I expect I’ll be busy for some time.” Stannis explained, though Sansa saw that her husband was hiding something. _Best not ask him about it._

Stannis then turned to her and whispered, “My lady, I believe you should retire. I shall join you shortly.” Sansa was taken aback, but then her mind started to work. While he was away, she could prepare herself. She would come up with a plan, a plan to give her husband an heir. She got up, said goodbye to her parents, Robb and the Queen and went to their chambers.

_Stannis_

_They did it. I know they did this. To silence us. To keep their precious power. How did they find out? What could Lord Arryn have said?_ A million things were crossing Stannis’ mind. Jon Arryn mysteriously dies from an “illness?” Stannis didn’t think so. _Poisoned. Poisoned by the Lannisters. Probably because they want their father to be Hand instead._ Of course, Stannis didn’t think that was going to happen. _No, I know who Robert will choose for his Hand. And he so happens to be my new father-by-law._

Stannis knew that the bond between Robert and Lord Stark was strong. Stronger than anything, Stannis thought. He always wanted that. Deep down, he wanted that same bond, but Robert wouldn’t have it. Neither would Renly. So Stannis decided not to try anymore. Still it disappointed him that Robert never thanked him for all he did for their family. Holding Storm’s End for a year, taking Dragonstone from the Targaryens, crushing the Greyjoy fleet. _No, instead Robert thanked Lord Eddard for lifting the siege and took Pyke with him at his side._ Stannis thought. _Why do I dwell on this? It’s just going to torment me. I’ll still do my duty to Robert. That should be enough._

He spent the entire time contemplating what would happen next. He knew that one day it would come to war when Robert died. It was inevitable. He was the rightful heir. But would he be able to take the throne? _Ugh, I’m already planning a rebellion. Is should be thinking of something else._

He was arriving at his chambers tired and ready for bed, but first he had to go see someone first. Namely Shireen. He hadn’t spent much time with her since her mother died. She mostly spent time with Cressen, the old Maester that served Stannis since he was a child. And of course Ser Davos. She seemed to have a bond with the Onion Knight, which Stannis didn’t mind. He was sort of a surrogate uncle for her. In fact he was more family to her than her real uncles. Robert and Renly would more or less insult her for her appearance. Though they said this when Stannis wasn’t around. But somehow Stannis heard about it and confronted both of them.

“She is the Lady Shireen of House Baratheon. And she is my daughter. You will never insult her again.” They never did after that.

He eventually arrived at Shireen’s chambers. He knocked softly. “Shireen.” He whispered. The door opened and Shireen came and hugged him fiercely. Stannis half-heartedly returned it.

“I missed you father.” Shireen said.

“I’ve been busy lately.” Stannis replied.

“Maester Cressen said you’d be, but he always comes to teach me a bit.” Shireen replied happily. The girl always had a positive attitude.

“Good. That’s good.” Stannis replied.

“Father, have you come to ask me about Sansa?”

Stannis was taken aback at this. _Is she concerned for my well-being? Or Sansa’s?_

“What makes you say that?” Stannis asked.

“She seems to be wanting a bit more from you.”

“How do you mean? A bit of… _what_ from me?” Stannis asked, confused.

“I think she wants you to pay attention to her more. Maybe spend more time with her?” Shireen said carefully.

_Does she think I’m ignoring her? I brought her to the feast myself. I let her have her pet go in her chambers. And we’ve only laid with each other once on our wedding night. What more does she require?_ When the Starks first arrived, Stannis was courteous towards them but he never felt any need to spend time with Sansa. And every time she asked, there was often something important he had to do first. He also thought that she should be spending time with her family considering she was about to be married and that she’d scarcely see them again.

“Can you please do this for me father? Sansa has been very sweet and caring ever since she arrived here. I like her. Please?”

Stannis was in thought for a moment. Shireen always saw the good in everyone. Despite not spending much time with her, she never resented him. She was always happy when he visited. Sometimes Stannis wondered if she was even his daughter. He and Selyse were always so bitter with each other, Shireen just didn’t seem to have any of their qualities. She was always nice with people and she could make friends easily enough, if only he let her off Dragonstone. She seemed too perfect to be his daughter. And when she heard he was remarrying she was excited. He remembered that when the Starks came to Storm’s End, Shireen immediately got along with Sansa and her siblings, spending so much time with them, it almost seemed like they were already a second family to her. Stannis contemplated some more before turning to Shireen.

“I’ll try.” Stannis said. That seemed to brighten up Shireen’s spirits.

“Thank you!” She said while hugging him.

“Now then, it’s off to bed now.” Stannis said.

“Father…” Shireen started to ask.

“I said I would try. I’ll promise, I’ll try.” Stannis said with finality.

“Okay, Good night father.”

“Good night Shireen.” And with that Stannis left the room.

As he made his way to his chambers, he started thinking about what Shireen had told him. _I’ll try, that’s all I can do. I’m not sure about this, but I made a promise and I intend to keep it._ However, the thought of him spending more time with Sansa, it almost made him nervous. Stannis had never been comfortable women and even with Selyse, when they laid together it was only once or twice a year. And it was more out of a sense of duty than pleasure. Yet Sansa was different. She was the complete opposite of Selyse, she was kind, gentle, polite. _And yet she wants to spend more time with me? Me of all people?_ Stannis still couldn’t believe Shireen’s words.

Eventually he reached his chambers and opened the door. He looked around the room to find Sansa brushing her hair on the opposite side of the bed. And she was wearing only her nightshift. Stannis could feel his manhood twitch. _Damn it. I am not Robert. Control yourself. She’s just a girl. A pretty one at that._ His thoughts were conflicting him. On the one hand he wanted to bed her and have his way with her, but his mind came back to him and he told himself to only do it if she wants to. Sansa turned around to see him standing by the door.

“Oh, I didn’t hear you come in my lord.” Sansa said in that sweet voice and turned back to brush her hair. Stannis then closed the door.

“Apologies. I was just visiting Shireen.” Stannis said.

“Well, that’s good.” Sansa said. “She’s such a sweet girl. And very smart too. I’ve never seen anyone read so much.”

“She’s always been like that. Dragonstone is not an easy place to make friends, so she spent more time reading books.” Stannis replied. Sansa then turned around to face him. And that’s when he noticed that her shift had a plunging neckline. His cock twitched again. _She’s not making this easy. Is she trying to seduce me? If so, it’s working damn it all._

“It’s a terrible thing, what happened to Jon Arryn. My father often told me and my brothers and sister stories about his time in the Vale. You lived with him in King’s Landing. What was he like?”

Stannis looked into her eyes. It seemed like she genuinely wanted to know. He never considered Jon Arryn to be a friend, but he wasn’t his enemy either.

“The man was dutiful. I had no great love for him, but I did respect him. He and I were more acquaintances than friends. We worked together to keep Robert’s kingdom from falling apart. He was a very stalwart man. It’s a good thing he was Robert’s Hand, otherwise, Robert would have run the kingdoms into the ground.”

“You don’t like your brother?” Sansa asked. Stannis was taken aback by this. He had told some people that he never loved Robert as a brother should. But now here was this girl half his age and she was looking at him with sadness and pity.

“No I don’t. Does that surprise you?” Sansa nodded at that.

“I love all my brothers and my sister. But I know that families are raised differently. Not every family is happy or normal.” Sansa said. _Yes, try looking at the Lannisters. Or the Targaryens._ “But sometimes, that’s what makes every family unique.” She continued.

“Yes, I suppose so.”

“Come here, sit down. You look tired.” Sansa said and patted the area on his side of the bed. As he sat down, she made her way to his side and sat next to him. She began pulling the straps of his tunic and took it off. She then made her way on the floor and took his boots off. Stannis couldn’t help but admire how pretty she was. _Maybe this marriage won’t be so bad._ He thought. But somehow, he still couldn’t bring himself to bed her again. He would resist as much as he could.

Sansa finished taking off his boots and sat back right next to him, their faces close. And before he could say anymore, she pressed her lips to his. It was brief but Stannis was shocked. She looked at him uncertain and he kissed her back. He wasn’t passionate though. He would take his time, be gentle with her and let her be more comfortable with him. Although the little moans she was giving made it hard for him to not to throw her on the bed.

Eventually the kissing turned more passionate and both of them stood up each taking off the rest of their clothes. Before long, they were both standing in front of each other as naked as their namedays. Stannis looked at Sansa, her long auburn hair covering her breasts. He looked at her curves. _She’s so… beautiful? Breathtaking?_ Yet the words he thought didn’t seem to do much justice for Sansa. _Ugh, look at me. I must look like a lovesick boy._

Sansa was also looking at him. Studying his body. She looked at his manhood and Stannis could tell by her face, she was a bit frightened by it, but was trying to muster her courage. Stannis then came up to her, cupped her cheek with his left hand and pressed his lips to hers. That seemed to relax her a bit. His other hand went to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and then wrapped them around his neck, returning his kiss. When they broke apart to breath, he and Sansa were looking at each other again. She then took his hand and led him back into the bed. He pulled the covers over them and set himself on top of her. But before he did anything else, he asked. “Are you sure? Is this what you want?” Sansa looked up at him, courage in her eyes and whispered. “ _Yes.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that’s about as much smut as I’m gonna write. I’m not really good at it, although who knows? Maybe one of these days I will write something like that. And now we’ve reached the part where the series begins! I figured that even if Robert was away Jon Arryn would have still died.


	4. The Fall

**The Fall  
**

_Sansa_

When she woke up, she found herself held in her husband’s arms both of them having no barrier of clothes between them. Sansa smiled at the sight. And pride was swelling in her chest. Her plan had worked. She got her husband to bed her again. And this time, it was beyond good. He was gentle once again with her but this time she tried something different with him. She didn’t know how she did it but during their bedding she managed to push Stannis on the bed and mount him. Stannis didn’t seem to mind and the rest of the time was pure bliss. She was practically screaming and moaning the whole time and if the whole castle heard her, she wouldn’t be surprised. After they both reached their climax, they both fell asleep.

She looked toward her husband to find his face at peace. It wasn’t smiling by any means, Sansa didn’t think the man could smile but he looked content. She drew herself a bit closer to his face and that’s when his eyes opened. They were blue, almost like hers but they were a darker shade than hers. He was looking at her strangely, but she was looking at his eyes and then his lips. She bit her lip as if to expect something. She was eager this morning. Instead of saying anything else, Stannis just kissed her. This time it was passionate. She was giggling and meeting that passion with her own. Stannis practically pounced on her and before long he was inside her.

After their little morning of bliss they were both breathless. “Wow.” Sansa said smiling. “Did I satisfy my lord husband? Or does he want another go?” Stannis looked at her annoyed.

“Really? You’re that eager? What happened to that shy girl who couldn’t meet my eyes at our wedding?”

“She might have had a bit more courage when her husband was kind to her on their wedding night.” Sansa said teasingly.

“If you’re going to continue this, then throw out the formalities when we’re alone. Call me by my name.”

“Stannis.” Sansa said, the words easily coming out of her mouth. “Well?”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline. I have work to do. And I believe your family wants to spend more time with you. Considering now that your father will be Hand.”

Sansa looked at Stannis confused. “Wait, what? My father as Hand?”

Stannis shrugged as he and Sansa got dressed. “It makes sense. Your father and my brother have been friends for some time. But that’s it. You’re father is not very smart. It’s not a wise choice.” Stannis said bluntly. Sansa was a bit offended at that.

“Why not?” Stannis looked at her as if his answer should have been plainly obvious to her.

“Because your father is not from the South. He’s from the North.”

“What difference does that make?” Sansa found herself being more insulted. Not just because he basically called her father stupid, but he was implying that she was as well. She felt herself getting angry at Stannis. Whatever warm feelings she had for him were disappearing.

“Your father was raised with honor and integrity. To do the right thing. Those qualities do not apply to King’s Landing.” Stannis said.

“And you think you can do better.” Sansa stated. Stannis looked at her, not knowing what to say.

“I do not know of what you speak.” Stannis replied.

“You just said that you were not fond of your brother. Yet from the way your talking you feel like you should be his Hand, not my father.” Sansa said boldly challenging him.

“I’ll not hear another word about this.” Stannis said.

“No I think we need to talk about this. It’s clear that this is bothering you.” Sansa said. She wasn’t going to let this go. She wanted to know why all of a sudden, he was getting so angry at her father and her family. Stannis looked conflicted until letting out a growl of frustration.

“You’re as stubborn as your father. Fine, I’ll oblige. No, I don’t think your father is capable of being Hand. In fact it’s a foolish move. Your father has not spent time in the South. He was raised with his Northern honor and instilled with those beliefs that Jon Arryn had. He was also raised as a second son. He was never meant to inherit anything. Your father’s more of a follower than a leader.”

“So are you. You’re a second son yourself. You were never meant to rule. Or inherit Storm’s End You followed your brothers’ orders. So did my father.”

“Yes, but your father was a hero in my brother’s eyes. He was praised for his heroics in the war against the Mad King. But did my brother thank me for holding Storm’s End? For almost starving myself and my men? No, my brother thanked your father for lifting the siege. He then tasked me to take Dragonstone and capture Viserys and Daenerys the last Targaryens. And when I took the castle but couldn’t find either of them because they had escaped, Robert blamed me for letting them get away! And then to ‘reward me’, he stripped me of Storm’s End and gave it to my prancing fool of a brother Renly! But you’re father got to return to the home he was never meant to rule!!! To the wife he was never meant to marry!! And bringing a bastard home with him!! His honor was stained, but not in my brother’s eyes!! I spent seventeen years of my life watching Robert waste away everything! Every one of us tried to do our best to govern the Realm but Robert was constantly destroying everything we tried to build! But he always praised your father for everything he did!!! He was always—" Stannis stopped talking when he saw Sansa’s reaction. She was beyond terrified. She had never seen him this angry before. _Gods. We were only just enjoying each other earlier. Now…_ She could see that Stannis was conflicted about what to say next. He then left the room without saying another word.

Sansa sat down on the bed shocked about what she just heard. She had always heard stories about how her grandfather and uncle were murdered. And that her father avenged them by fighting in Robert’s Rebellion. She heard about how her father fought side by side with Robert at the Battle of the Trident against Rhaegar Targaryen. How her father arrived at the Sack of King’s Landing and was horrified at what the Lannisters had done to the Targaryen children. And finally how he lifted the Siege of Storm’s End and finding his sister, her aunt Lyanna dying in a tower in Dorne. She had heard about the heroics of the king, her father and Jon Arryn, but she had never heard of what Stannis had done.

Part of her wanted to be angry with her husband. To treat him coldly and harsh. But another part was telling her to understand where he is coming from. To show some sympathy to him. She remembered what she was thinking about before her plan was put in place. _I don’t want to end up like his wife. I don’t want us to end up like his first marriage._ Sansa was determined to be at least somewhat happy in this marriage. She would talk to him, though not after this morning. But she would talk to him.

She got dressed and went out to see her siblings. She thought a lot of things along the way. _I never knew that about Stannis. What he went through. And then to have everything taken away from you. It makes sense now why he doesn’t love the king. Though him blaming my family was uncalled for._

Along the way, she accidently bumped into and older woman with two young boys.

“Oh, forgive me I’m so sorry!” Sansa said.

“No need for that milady.” The woman said. “Ah, you must be Lady Baratheon!”

Sansa nodded her head though she was unsure of who the woman was. “Yes, and you are? Lady?”

“Oh, forgive me. I’m not used to being called a Lady. I was only a carpenter’s daughter before marrying my husband.” Sansa still looked at the woman confused. “I believe you know my husband. Ser Davos Seaworth.”

Sansa then realized who this was. “Oh, your Ser Davos’ wife.”

“Lady Marya of Cape Wrath. Though I was born in Flea Bottom. And these are my sons, Stannis and Steffon.”

“Oh, you named them…”

“After Stannis himself, and his father. It was their father’s choice not mine, though I don’t mind.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you my lady. I’ve heard a lot about your husband, he was very brave when he came here during the siege.”

“I was not overly fond of Davos leaving to go there. I was afraid he was going to get caught, or worse, killed. But I guess I was doubting his smuggling skills and well thankfully I was wrong. And here we all are.”

“Do you have any other children my lady?”

“Yes, I have five others, my eldest Dale, and then Allard, Matthos, Maric and Devan. Devan you might be seeing a bit more. He’s your husband’s squire. Davos hopes he’ll get a knighthood in time.”

While they were talking, Lady came striding up beside Sansa. Her presence seemed to frighten the boys. Sansa seemed to notice.

“Don’t worry. Lady’s good. She doesn’t bite anyone.” Sansa then put her hand up, directing the boys to Lady. “Go ahead, you can pet her if you want.” The boys then looked up to their mother for approval. Marya nodded and ushered the boys to the wolf. It took a bit of time, but both boys started petting her. Lady was panting, but she seemed content.

“A real direwolf!” Stannis Seaworth said.

“Wow!” Steffon said with equal excitement as his brother.

“Alright boys, that’s enough. Let’s let Lady Baratheon be now.”

“Actually I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you my lady.” Sansa said. Marya looked shocked. “I’m pretty sure I’ll be surrounded by boys soon enough, it’ll be nice to have lady companion.”

“Well, then I welcome your company my lady.” With that the two women and the boys walked off. During her time there, Sansa started to forget about her argument with her husband this morning. It didn’t help though, that she still had a pit in her stomach. She thought about her husband’s words _“Your father was raised with honor and dignity. Those qualities do not apply to King’s Landing.”_ Part of her was telling her that Stannis was wrong. That her father would do well as Hand of the King. Yet another part of her was telling her that he was right. Her father was raised in the North, where the people hold their honor and duty as dear to them as their old gods. Only one other Stark served as Hand of the King, Cregan Stark, after the Dance of Dragons, but he only served for a day. He got out of there just in time. Maybe her father would have the same fate. Maybe he wouldn’t like it and resign. Or maybe he would refuse the king altogether. She didn’t know what to think, but she got a terrible feeling in her stomach, that when her family left, something terrible would happen to them.

_Stannis_

_What in all hells were you thinking? Are you just as foolish as Robert? You are better than that._ A voice was telling Stannis in his head. He couldn’t get over how angry he got at his wife and blew up in her face. She didn’t deserve that, she wasn’t her father. _She has more of her mother than her father._ He knew though, that with Jon Arryn dead, Robert was going to choose Lord Eddard as his new Hand. It was inevitable. He just needed to accept that fact. _Somehow, I can’t._ Stannis told himself. _I’m being petty, I’m being childish. I will not dwell on this anymore._ Unfortunately for him, he just ran into the one man that he didn’t want to see at that moment.

“Lord Stannis.” Eddard said.

“Lord Stark.” Stannis replied coolly. “I must congratulate you my lord. On your new appointment.”

“I didn’t know you heard about that.” Eddard asked, shock plain in his voice.

“Knowing Robert, it was only a matter of time. You are his closest friend.”

“Yes, but you’ve spent more time in King’s Landing than I. Seventeen years. Yes?”

“Yes, though it was not easy, but I was Master of Ships and I tried to do my duty to my brother. I had no great love of all the politics, but I suffered through it.”

“I wish I had your resolve. I don’t know what to do.” Eddard said. Stannis thought for a moment. _He could use some advice. I at least owe that to him._

“Don’t trust anybody in King’s Landing. No one. Everyone wants something over there. And everyone works for themselves.”

“But not you?”

“No, I never wanted power, but I did my duty to the Kingdoms, when Robert wouldn’t. Jon Arryn and I were the only two people on the Small Council who wanted what was best for the realm, while Robert wanted only women and wine.”

“Well, I hope I can change that.”

“You can try but he won’t listen to you. Our family has never been the reasonable sort. We’re too stubborn. Even when I ruled Dragonstone, I sometimes didn’t want to listen to some of my advisors there. Or when I was serving in King’s Landing.”

“Well, in any case, I’ll take your advice Lord Stannis.”

“Of course Lord Stark, I wish you luck.”

“How’s Sansa?” Eddard asked him as he was leaving. Stannis looked back at him, taken aback by that question. It was only natural though to know about his daughter, Stannis knew this. But still, after their argument this morning, he didn’t know what to think.

“She’s… adjusting. I know it’s not easy moving from your home to somewhere else. My first wife didn’t know how to adjust living in the Reach to Dragonstone, but she adjusted just fine.”

“Sansa will be the same. She always had dreams when she was a girl, about the South.”

“She must not have expected to be married to me of all people. She probably wanted some handsome knight or lord.”

“She did have those dreams, but she has matured after a few years, and when I told her about her marrying you, she surprisingly didn’t offer that much resistance. I half expected her to start screaming and yelling at me, Cat too. But she told me and her mother that it was alright, and that if this is what she needed to do, then so be it.”

_She really is Ned Stark’s daughter._ Stannis thought. “Tell me, why do you think Robert arranged this match? I could have married someone else here in the Stormlands to cement ties with the Stormlords. But instead I marry your daughter. Why do you think that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you not aware of what’s going on here?”

“I’m not entirely sure, would you like to elaborate?”

“Robert was always fond of your family. He would often tell stories about the both of you. And one day, he wanted to have our houses bound by blood.”

“You mean, when your first wife died, Robert…”

“Wanted to have me marry your daughter under the pretext that I would be grateful to you for you lifting the siege here during his rebellion. But really, he wanted to see a Stark and Baratheon union, like he wanted with your sister.”

Stannis could see Eddard grimace at that. But it was true, Robert had never gotten over Lyanna Stark’s death and was seemingly hellbent on having a Stark/Baratheon marriage no matter who it was. And with Sansa being much older than Joffrey it made sense for her to marry Stannis after his wife died.

“I cannot speak for Robert, but I remember our history. The Starks and Baratheons have been friends for years. Our houses have been close for centuries.”

“Our houses, but not you or I.” Eddard looked taken aback. _What am I doing? I must end this before it gets worse._ “It does not matter Lord Stark, I married your daughter and I will do my duty by her. You have my word. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

And with that he left a stunned Eddard to work on more petitions for the Stormlands. He went to his office and went straight to work. With him was Devan, Ser Davos’ fifth born son and his new squire. Devan was as dutiful as his father and brothers. _He’s a good lad. Loyal. Perhaps when I come to my throne, and when he gets older, I’ll name him to my Kingsguard._

He came across a letter from Parchments. It seemed that Ser Cortnay’s father was ill and the maesters said it was most likely that he won’t survive. As such, they requested that Ser Cortnay return to Parchments and take his father’s place as lord. Stannis was relieved to be rid of Ser Cortnay, the man had often given him glares when he arrived, it was no secret that Cortnay respected Renly more than Stannis, but Stannis hoped that his loyalty to House Baratheon would outweigh his personal feelings. But now this presented a new problem, Stannis now had to find a new castellan to Storm’s End. _Great, another task that I have to suffer through._ As he wrote more letters and signed more petitions Ser Davos entered the room.

“My Lord.”

“Ser Davos, come in.” Davos came and took a seat. “Devan you may go, have the rest of the day to yourself.”

“Thank you, my lord. Father.” Devan said and he left the room.

“What is it Ser Davos?” Stannis said.

“I uh, talked with Marya earlier today, she was spending some time with your wife. She seems to like her. My youngest boys as well. but Marya told me that Lady Sansa was acting a bit distant whenever your name was mentioned. I know it’s not my place, but is everything alright between you two?”

“We’re fine Ser Davos, if you’ve come to pester me about this then I’ll not hear another word.”

“Begging your pardon my lord, but I feel as though you might need this advice. You granted me a knighthood and a keep of my own, you’ve kept me close throughout the years, listening to my advice when you asked it. And I feel that you need to be told this my lord.”

Stannis thought for a moment, part of him wanted to send Davos away, yet a voice was telling him to put aside his stubbornness and listen to what the man had to say.

“Alright Ser Davos. Tell me this advice.”

“I’m not a learned man. It’s true, but I do know that sometimes marriages are not often easy. Sometimes a man and a wife have a disagreement with one another. And sometimes, they never speak to each other for a while.”

“What are you getting at?” Stannis said, getting impatient.

“Alright, Marya told me that Sansa had said that you two got into an argument and that you frightened her a bit.”

Guilt started to wash over Stannis. He didn’t mean to yell at her like that but his emotions got the better of him. He wouldn’t let that happen again, he promised himself.

“I shouldn’t have done that. It was not right of me to blame her for her father’s actions. Or my brother’s.”

“Perhaps you can change that?”

“How? She’s frightened of me. She probably won’t sleep in our chambers.”

“Well, you might need to apologize to her. If there’s one thing I know is that in a marriage the man is always wrong and the woman is always right. But every marriage is different. She might want to apologize to you. Marya also told me that Lady Sansa wishes for this marriage to work. She said, and I’m sorry to offend you my lord, she doesn’t want to end up like Lady Selyse.”

Stannis was taken aback by that. _She doesn’t want to end up like Selyse? What does that mean? I’m doing my duty by her. What more does she require?_

“If I may my lord, I can a few suggestions.”

“Very well, what do mean?”

“Well, perhaps you could spend some more time with her. Maybe walk around the castle? Take her to the godswood? Show her around the Stormlands? She is expected to rule over these people. It might not hurt. Break your fast with her. Do anything she wants to do with you.”

“And if I do this it will be better?”

Davos chuckled, “It might be. You both may not know each other that much, but it doesn’t hurt to at least try to get to know her a bit better.”

Stannis thought for a moment. He thought about his conversation with Shireen last night. _Maybe this is a sign. A sign that I could be a better husband and father. I never got that with Selyse, perhaps with Sansa I can make it work. But it will take time._

“Alright Ser Davos. I hear your advice. I will take it into consideration.”

“Of course, my lord. That’s all I’m asking.” As Davos was leaving Devan came running back into the room. The boy appeared to be out of breath.

“My *pant* my lord!”

“What is it?”

“The *pant*. One of the Stark boys! He’s fallen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuunnnnnnnn! Yeah you probably all figured this was going to happen. As I said in my first chapter, the story is going to follow canon for a while up until probably chapter 9, where it’s gonna get crazy. Now to explain Stannis’ outburst to Sansa. This is in character as he has stated multiple times to even the Starks themselves that Ned Stark was more of a brother to Robert than he was. He often complained about it out loud. Also there are moments where he loses his temper, but to be fair he is a Baratheon they are known for their tempers. And we finally meet the Seaworths! I always wondered what the hell Marya was doing while her husband was at war and why didn’t she move to Winterfell? I don’t remember reading that she died so I said what the hell? I decided to put her in. And not only that, I decided to add in Davos’ other sons as well. So expect them to show up in future chapters. And speaking of Davos, can we just give him a brofist for that advice he gave Stannis? I really enjoyed writing that.


	5. A Knife in the Dark

_Stannis_

The past few days had been chaotic. Bran Stark, Sansa’s younger brother had fallen from one of the areas in Storm’s End, not the large tower thankfully, otherwise, the boy would be dead. The boy was said to be a good climber, but Stannis supposed the boy slipped and fell. Yet Stannis couldn’t shake the feeling that it was something else that caused the boy to fall. Or rather some _one_ else. _Stop being paranoid. The Lannisters aren’t responsible for every tragedy that befalls everyone. You’re starting to act like the Mad King, seeing enemies everywhere._ Stannis thought.

It had seemed odd that he was beginning to think like Aerys. Stannis’ grandmother, Rhaelle, was Aerys’ aunt. Stannis was part Targaryen, could he have that same madness? But he pushed that out of his mind. _The only reason why he went mad is because of his father’s foolish tradition of marrying brother and sister._

Stannis did the usual courtesies and gave his condolences to Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn. He offered whatever services he could provide. He understood Catelyn’s situation. When Shireen was struck with the Greyscale, everyone told him she would die one day. He told them to go to hell and find out a way to cure her. He called in every healer and they did their best to cure her. In the end, all she had was a scar on her face where the Greyscale was.

Catelyn was told by Cressen that her son would be fine, but she refused to leave his bedside. What was worse, was that Robert had grown impatient and not wanting to wait for the boy’s survival any longer, he ordered everyone to get ready to go to King’s Landing. Stannis was beyond furious. The other night Robert talked in his usual drunken state that they should put the boy down, as he would be a cripple. Stannis didn’t say anything, but if he did, Robert would have yelled at him.

The first person he said goodbye to was Robb Stark. Both of them shook each other’s hand. “I hope you rule the North well in your father’s absence.”

“I will. I’m a bit nervous about it. But I must do my duty. No matter what.”

Stannis hummed in response. _He’s learning._ He thought.

“And the promise that you made to me? About my sister?” The question took Stannis by surprise. He had thought they had discussed this a few days ago.

“I made a promise. I don’t break my word or any vow I make. I keep it.”

Robb Stark seemed to take that well. “Thank you.”

Stannis hummed once again in response. He went to Lady Arya who was rather indignant with him. _That girl should have been disciplined more._ Robert’s goodbye was rather the easiest, though he was still affected by his words. “Now don’t burn it down to the ground now. Don’t want to send Ned to save your arse again!” _You blind and bloody fool! I held this castle for you! I starved myself and my men for you!_ Stannis decided not to add anything more and bid his brother farewell. Queen Cersei gave him a cool farewell, as well as the Prince. _False prince._ The other two, Tommen and Myrcella were kinder toward him. _I pity them. Their lives won’t be easy once I take my throne. But they’re abominations, they don’t deserve to be in King’s Landing. In the Red Keep._ Finally, he came across Lord Eddard.

“Lord Stannis.”

“Lord Stark. Remember what I said about King’s Landing.”

“Yes. I’ll take your word for it.” Stannis hummed in response. “May I ask one thing?”

“Of course.”

“Take care of my daughter?” Stannis was taken aback but didn’t show it. “I know my son has asked the same thing. But as a father I ask this because I truly care for her. For all my children.”

“I made a vow Lord Stark, I keep my word. As I told your son.” Eddard seemed to relax a bit at that.

“Then I wish you luck. Hopefully when you are finished, you will come back to King’s Landing.”

“I hoped not to, but if Robert commands me to do so, I will do my duty.”

“Well then, farewell Lord Stannis.”

“And you Lord Stark.” They each sent a curt nod and Ned went to say goodbye to his daughter.

He saw Sansa say goodbye to Robb and Arya. But when it came to the youngest of these children, Rickon, he was clinging onto her skirts, not wanting to let go. It only took a few sweet words from Sansa to calm him down. And finally she said goodbye to her father. It was, heartwarming, to say the least. Stannis never had a sister of his own but if he had, she probably would have been the same with his father, like Sansa was with hers. Eventually she joined his side. Stannis could tell she was heartbroken at seeing her family leave. So Stannis tried to console her.

“You’ll see them again. It won’t be forever.” Sansa looked up at him a sad smile coming to her face.

“Thank you.” She said before leaving.

Stannis looked after her a sympathetic look on his face. But he tried to keep his outward appearance as hard as possible. But he couldn’t help but sympathize with her. Both of them were in the same exact position. Both of their brothers had tragic accidents, but whereas Renly died, Bran had a chance to survive. Stannis would ensure that would happen. Cressen told him that the worst had passed. The boy would wake, except he would not be able to walk again. The damage to his spine was too severe. But Stannis would see the boy alive.

He walked to the boy’s chambers. His mother was still there, weaving a prayer wheel. It looked as though she hadn’t slept in days.

“Lady Stark.”

“My Lord.” She said standing up. “Forgive me, I would have dressed.”

“We’re family now, you may be my guest, but you do not need to be formal. And he’s your son, it’s only natural you stay by his side.”

Catelyn nodded in gratitude. “Thank you, Lord Stannis.”

Stannis nodded himself. He walked towards the bed and looked at the boy.

“He’s always been a climber?”

“Yes, despite my protests, he always loved climbing.”

Stannis once again looked at the boy, almost examining him.

“He’s tall for his age. Does he get that from his father?”

“No, he gets that from my side of the family. He and Sansa inherited more of the Tully height. Robb and Arya unfortunately, have inherited the Stark height.”

“I did notice that. Sansa almost as tall as I am. But Baratheons have always been tall, strong and fierce.”

“And I assure you that Sansa will bear you many sons.”

“They said the same about my first wife. And look how that turned out.”

It was true, Selyse did give him three sons. The only problem was that they were stillborn. Petyr, Tommard, Edric. If only those boys had lived, perhaps his eldest would have married Sansa instead of him. He and Selyse both blamed Robert for defiling their wedding bed with one of Selyse’s cousins. They both believed that it was because of that incident, that their marriage was cursed and they could only produce one child, Shireen. Catelyn seemed to pick up on his thoughts.

“Sansa is different. She is a Stark, but she is also a Tully. And the Tullys have never produced a barren member. I remember that she was unexpected when I gave birth to her and Robb. I have no doubt that she will do the same.”

“True.” Stannis said. Then he contemplated asking her if Sansa had mentioned their argument. He decided to put those thoughts out of his head. “Well, I’ll leave you to tend to your son.”

“Thank you.” Catelyn said.

Stannis left the room and went to his solar. He contemplated the recent events. He had this feeling that not only was this boy in danger from the Lannisters, but now, the other Starks, his brother and himself. It seems that the war he has been preparing for might come sooner than he thought. _The Lannisters have made the first move. So be it._

_Sansa_

She walked through the halls of Storm’s End. Her new home now. Her family was gone, well, aside from her mother and Bran. They had been gone for almost a week now. Now, she was on her own. Not that it worried her that much. She was trained since age 3 to be a proper lady. And now that she was officially now in that role, she would have to prove herself. Yet she found it hard to do so, considering Bran’s fall.

She walked to Bran’s room. She would visit him before retiring for the night. When she entered the room, she found her mother still at his side. Part of her wasn’t surprised. Bran had always been her mother’s favorite. But now, it seemed as if the world stopped for her mother. Cressen had assured them that Bran would be fine, though he would never walk again.

She approached her mother, who was surprised to see her. More than surprised, she nearly jumped. “Oh, Sansa.”

“It’s alright mother.” Sansa said with a sad smile.

“I have to be with him.”

“Mother he’s not going to die.”

“How do you know?” Her mother snapped at her. “What if their wrong?”

“Maester Cressen has assured us beyond all doubt.”

“Oh, and you take the word of a maester you’ve known for a few days?”

Sansa was taken aback by this. She had never seen her mother like this. It seems everyone was snapping at her, first her husband, now her mother.

“Cressen managed to heal Shireen of her greyscale. I think it’s safe to say that Cressen is never wrong.” Her mother scoffed. “Mother please. You need rest.”

“No, I have to stay with him.”

“Mother, Bran does need you yes, but there are others that need you too. I need you. I don’t know what to do.”

Sansa was nearly in tears. She couldn’t understand what was going on with her lately, but it seemed like everyone was abandoning her. First her husband, who was cold and distant. Her father who went to King’s Landing. Robb, her brother, who was her other half. Her other siblings, even Arya, were somewhere else. And now, the one person who was supposed to be there for her, the one person she learned from, is now abandoning her, despite them being in the same keep.

Her mother seemed to pick up on her thoughts and stood up and hugged her, both women crying into each other’s shoulders.

“Oh, Sansa. I’m sorry. I must seem like a horrible mother! What is wrong with me?”

“Nothing mother. You’re just… caring. For all of us.”

“Oh, Sansa we both know that’s not true. I’m being selfish. I’ve been worrying about Bran this whole time and not worrying about you.”

“Mother…”

“No, I need to be here for you right now. How is your marriage?”

Sansa was partially relieved; her mother was concerned for her now. But she was now asking her about the subject she didn’t want to talk about yet. So she lied.

“It’s fine. Stannis is good to me.”

Her mother didn’t seem convinced.

“Sansa, I raised you to be a lady. To be true and honorable. To do your duty. But I never taught you to lie.”

Sansa felt a guilty pit in her stomach. Her mother was easy to read her. But it was true. She was a terrible liar. It was probably because of her Northern upbringing. The Starks were never known for being good at lying. Of course it could be because of her father’s fostering with Jon Arryn. The Arryns were known for being dutiful and honorable. Her father was brought up on those teachings. She also remembered though, that not all the Starks were honorable. They were ruthless at times, but only because they had to be to survive. And they also did this to unite the North. Theon, the Hungry Wolf, was ruthless when the Andals invaded the North. Some of the other Brandons were cunning. And Cregan Stark was the only other Stark beside her father now, that served as Hand of the King, though he only did so for a day. Even her grandfather was ambitious, planning marriages for his children. Her uncle Brandon for her mother, and her aunt Lyanna for King Robert.

Sansa took a bit of extra time to answer. She didn’t want to tell her mother of the argument they had almost a week ago. But she did say that she needed help, so she reluctantly complied.

“We had a fight.”

“Did he hurt you?” Her mother said in an accusatory voice.

“No!” Sansa answered quickly. _Why would she ask that? He may have seemed angry, but he’s not the type of person to strike someone in anger._ “He… he just… he was angry about father’s appointment as Hand.”

Her mother seemed to soften a bit, which then turned to understanding.

“Ah, I see.”

“He’s not treating me bad mother, he’s only seen me a few times, but he’s never visited our chambers.”

“Alright. So he feels slighted about this?”

“Yes, he said that he’s done many things for the king but all he got in recognition for this is a tiny island and being stripped of what was his by right.”

“Ah, that makes sense. And he feels that your father is not the right choice.” Her mother said this as more of a statement than a question.

“Yes.”

Her mother contemplated this for a while before turning back to her.

“Sansa, do you know some of the stories about your father and Robert Baratheon?”

“Of course, everyone who was there told me stories.”

“Well, you didn’t hear about Lord Stannis’ side.”

“I know he held Storm’s End for a year and then later took Dragonstone.”

“Yes, but did he mention to you that he almost starved?”

“Of course.”

“Did you also know that the Lords Tyrell and Redwyne feasted within sight of his walls?”

Sansa was shocked at that. She didn’t know what to say. She had always heard about how the Reach was full of knights and chivalry, but this? This was low. Eating in sight of a man who is starving with his men? Now she knew the tales her father told her were right. She was more grateful for those lessons now.

“I, I didn’t know.”

“And after your father lifted the siege and Stannis took Dragonstone, Robert gave it to him. Now in the public’s eyes this was a smart move as Dragonstone was made for the heirs to the Iron Throne. But to others, it was meant to slight Stannis as he had failed to capture the remaining Targaryens.”

“But he couldn’t even if he was able to. He was rebuilding the fleet yes?”

“Yes, and due to that the Targaryens were able to get away. But Robert hated the Targaryens so much that he blamed his own brother for not being there on time.”

Sansa thought for a moment. If Stannis had been able to take Dragonstone would he have killed them?

“Do you think that Stannis would have killed them?”

“I don’t think so Sansa. Stannis is a lot of things but cruel is not one of them. He may be hard and just, but cruelty doesn’t run through his veins.”

Sansa was hopeful for that at least.

“I know he’s not cruel. Not really. During our wedding night, he was very kind to me. And other times.” She let her voice trail off

Deep down, she enjoyed the times Stannis bedded her. He was kind and gentle. There was a bit of an attraction though not by much. As if she was reading her mind again, her mother spoke up.

“You are fond of him then?”

Sansa thought for a moment. She did like him, it wasn’t love or anything and when they laid together it was more lust she was feeling.

“Yes, I don’t love him, but yes I am fond of him.”

“Your father didn’t know me, or I him. Love didn’t happen to us at first, but it grew. And a love like that grows stronger and lasts longer. Give Stannis time. But don’t always presume that you have to wait for him. Be there for him. Ask him how he’s doing, try to communicate with him about anything really. He’ll open up eventually.”

Sansa smiled sweetly and pulled her mother into an embrace. Her mother warmly returned it.

“Thank you, mother. You always know what to say.”

“I say it because I love each and every one of you. I remember the day you and your brother came into this world. Robb was red faced and squalling. You, you cried a bit but then calmed down, you were a quiet babe. But now I see you here a woman grown. I am so proud of the woman you’ve become.”

They both looked like they were going to start crying when the door was abruptly opened. Ser Davos Seaworth entered, breathless.

“Forgive me, my ladies. There’s a fire. Lord Stannis wanted to make sure you both stay in your rooms.”

Sansa was taken aback. A fire? Ser Davos left as quickly as he came in. Both Sansa and her mother went to the window to see where it was coming from. They could barely see it. Then Sansa heard a noise from behind her. She turned around to see a man in a hood.

“You’re not supposed to be here. Neither of you are supposed to be here.” He walked toward Bran. “It’s a mercy. He’s dead already.” Then the man drew a dagger. Sansa knew what it meant. Her mother sprang into action first.

“No!”

She went toward the man but he struck her. Sansa tried to help her mother but she was backhanded by the man. It was hard. Sansa was left dazed and confused. Until she saw a fire poker in the corner of the room. Going toward it she started regaining her footing. She grabbed the poker and turned to face the intruder. When she did, she found her mother clutching onto the blade and fighting the man. Sansa waited for an opening and once the man’s back was turned, she used all her strength and struck the man across the back of his head. He then released her mother and turned toward her. He was about to go for her next until two grey blurs jumped at him. Sansa recognized the first one. It was Lady, the second was Summer, Bran’s Direwolf. Lady had bitten the man’s arm holding the dagger while Summer went for the man’s throat and tore it out. Lady immediately went to her mistress while Summer went on the bed, next to Bran. Sansa and her mother hugged each other immediately.

“Are you alright?” Her mother asked.

“I think I should be asking you that. Your hands mother.”

“I’m alright. I’m more concerned about you.”

They stayed like that for a few moments when her lord husband came upon the room.

“What happened here?” He demanded.

“There was a man he—” Sansa couldn’t continue. She was still to scared to talk about it.

“It’s fine. Guards!”

Everything went by in a blur. Her husband had escorted her to her chambers while ordering the guards and servants to investigate why there was an assassination attempt on her brother’s life. He set her on the bed. Stannis knelt before her.

“Sansa.” He called out to her. “Are you alright?”

Sansa couldn’t get the words out, instead she started crying. She buried her face in her hands. The next thing she felt though was her husband sitting next to her and holding her there until sleep took her. She didn’t have any nightmares. Probably because Stannis was protecting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a doozy. I hope I got the fight scene well enough. Well, basically nothing else really happened in this chapter, aside from the Starks leaving and Bran almost getting killed. Just imagine that scene from episode 2 but add Sansa.


	6. Revelations and Surprises

**Revelations and Surprises  
**

_Stannis_

Stannis contemplated the woman lying next to him. He had never thought to even speak to her again, let alone have… intimate relations with her. Yet over the past few weeks both Stannis and Sansa couldn’t get enough of each other. This surprised Stannis in some ways. With Selyse he always found that whenever he had to lie with her it was more of a duty rather than desire. He did the same with Sansa. However, she wanted to do it every night. He didn’t complain about it. Well except one thing. The girl needed to be a bit quieter whenever he bedded her. He swore he saw some of the handmaidens and servants chuckling whenever he passed by. Even Davos was smirking at him. Stannis paid them no mind. But it did make sense that they reconciled now. After her brush with death Stannis was always caring for her, making sure she was okay. There was one time when she had a nightmare and he stayed up throughout the night making sure she was asleep. Stannis didn’t need the sleep anyway. But for some reason he found himself needing to be there for her and that surprised him.

But that wasn’t the only thing on his mind, however. There was one particular thing he was most definitely thinking about. A cutthroat tried to kill Brandon Stark. Not only that, but the would-be killer used Robert’s dagger. Now he knew that the Lannisters were responsible. They wanted to make sure that the boy would not say a word. He wasn’t even surprised. The Lannisters were known for killing children. Every member of House Reyne, down to the last child, and of course, the Targaryen children. He wouldn’t put it past them. _They’ve always wanted power. They’ll do anything they can to keep it._

He got up from the bed and got dressed, making sure to check on Sansa to see if she was alright. When he was sure of that, he went to his solar. He thought about many things, but one of the primary things was finding a new castellan for Storm’s End. He had a list of candidates but couldn’t focus on them right now. The only thing that bothered him right now, was the assassination attempt. He couldn’t get it out of his mind. He needed to say something about it. He decided to call on Davos to tell him his thoughts. He also remembered his new duties to his family including the one he had married into. So he also called in Lady Catelyn and Sansa. _Hopefully I can try and serve justice for them._ Eventually all three of them entered his solar.

“Is there something wrong husband?” Sansa asked sweetly. Stannis softened his face for a moment for her before turning to Davos and then to Lady Catelyn.

“There is something I must tell you all. And it must remain between the four of us. Please, sit.”

All of them sat on chairs, Sansa and Catelyn on the ones in front of his desk, while Davos pulled a chair from the corner.

“Now, Lady Catelyn, I do not believe your son fell from the tower. I believe he was thrown from it.”

Catelyn looked shocked when she heard this. Sansa as well. Yet Davos seemed to be in thought.

“You said your son was a climber my lady?” Davos asked Catelyn.

“Yes of course.” Catelyn replied.

“And has he ever fallen?”

“No he was always surefooted.”

“Why would someone kill him?” Sansa asked.

“Not only that but twice. Why murder an innocent boy?” Davos asked.

“Unless he saw something he was not meant to see.” Stannis replied. Catelyn looked at him and it seemed to dawn on her.

“I remember looking where Bran had fallen. The chambers from the tower belonged to the king and queen.” Catelyn said.

“Why would the king push Bran from a window? That doesn’t make any sense!” Sansa shouted.

“Quiet. We don’t want anyone hearing this.” Stannis said sternly. He would apologize later to Sansa for that. “It wasn’t my brother. It was either the queen, or the Kingslayer.”

“The Kingslayer?” Catelyn said in disbelief. “That doesn’t make any more sense.”

“What I’m about to tell you may be unbelieving at first. But let me tell you the whole story before you draw any conclusions.” They all listened intently. “We all know my brother Robert is not known for being faithful to the queen. He’s stuck too much in the past, with his memories of Lyanna Stark. He can’t get over her death. In truth, Lyanna’s death killed him as much as he killed Rhaegar. Now he’s just a shell of his former self. But he can’t bring himself to live in the present. So the only way he tries to be like the man he used to be, he spends his days whoring, hunting and drinking. Well, a woman like Cersei who is proud and ambitious couldn’t handle the, _rejection_ , of her royal husband. She hated him for doing this to her, for shaming her. She could have tried to make it work. But she didn’t. Instead she produced three bastard children and passed them off as Robert’s.”

At that the whole room went silent. Stannis could feel the disbelief in the room. Davos, Catelyn and Sansa were all looking at each other. Stannis knew that of course people would not believe him at the first word.

“Then, who is their father?” Catelyn asked.

“The Kingslayer.” Stannis said. At that the room grew even more disbelieving.

“I admit. It is a troubling thing to believe. But I do not come without evidence. When I looked at the princes and princess, I saw nothing of Robert in them, they were all Lannisters. However I thought that they merely took after their mother. Until I saw them with Jaime Lannister. I looked real closely at Joffrey and noticed he looked more like the Kingslayer. This led me to believe that Robert’s ‘children’ were illegitimate.”

“Well if you knew this why not tell the king?” Catelyn asked.

“Because my brother in all his infinite wisdom would have accused me of trying to steal his throne because I was given Dragonstone. That and it would seem as if I was being petty. So, I took this information to Jon Arryn, whom I believed Robert would have listened to more than me. We conducted investigations, visited many places in King’s Landing. We tracked down many of Robert’s bastards. Many of them were in the city. They all looked exactly like Robert. Black hair and dark blue eyes. Jon Arryn took a book from Grand Maester Pycelle’s chambers. It was called, _The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms._ In it detailed all the information about the Houses of Westeros, including each houses hair color and eyes.  When it came to House Baratheon, there was only one feature for every member born into the Baratheon line.”

“Black hair, and blue eyes.” Davos said.

“Precisely. Until we came upon Joffrey and his siblings. Theirs were the only ones with golden hair and green eyes. The features of House Lannister. Which means that the children’s true father is the Kingslayer.”

The whole room went silent. There was an atmosphere of tension in the room. Stannis could feel it. It lasted for a few more moments before Catelyn spoke up again.

“My husband and I received a letter from my sister, telling us that the Lannisters murdered Jon Arryn.”

“Lysa told you this?”

“Yes, and from what you have told us, I have more than enough reason to believe the Lannisters are behind my son’s fall.”

Stannis thought for a moment. _Lysa is an odd fish. And too overprotective of her son. She practically screamed the Red Keep down when her husband planned on having her son foster at Dragonstone. But I wouldn’t put anything past the Lannisters. They killed him to keep him silent._

“I don’t mean to insult you Lady Catelyn, but your sister is not a reliable source of information. I do not doubt her words, but you haven’t seen her these past few years. She’s always been an odd woman, but she’s been freshly widowed. She doesn’t know what she speaks.”

Catelyn looked offended at that. “But do you not think she would risk her life, her son’s life, if she wasn’t certain the Lannisters were responsible?”

“I do not know. But I cannot take her word for it.”

“So, what is the next course of action my lord?” Davos said.

“For now, we keep this to ourselves. We wait for the Lannisters to make their move.”

“And what about us? My son?” Catelyn asked.

“For now, we need to ensure both of your safeties. Sansa must stay here with me, she is bound to me now. But you and your son must leave for Winterfell.”

“And my husband? My other daughter? What about them?” Catelyn asked. Davos then stood up.

“If I may, my lady, I can relay a message to your lord husband. And I can try and get your daughter safely back.”

“No, I need to go to King’s Landing.”

“Lady Stark, I do not think it is wise.” Stannis said.

“I must!” Catelyn said with determination. Stannis knew this tone, once someone says they will do something they will be adamant in seeing it through.

“I can smuggle her in. But if the gold cloaks recognized her, I’m warning you, I’m not a fighter.” Davos said. Stannis contemplated this for a moment.

“I can send Justin Massey with you. He’s here in the castle and he knows how to fight.” Stannis said.

“Are you sure Lord Stannis? I do not wish to impose you.” Catelyn said.

“Mother,” Sansa said. “My lord husband knows what he’s doing, he’ll keep us safe.” Stannis couldn’t believe what he heard for a moment. _Does she trust me?_

“You are my family now. I have a duty to you.” Stannis said.

“Very well, what about my son?” Catelyn asked.

“I can send another of my men with him to escort him to Winterfell by one of my ships. It’s best if you both go separately. The Lannisters have spies everywhere.”

“I am grateful for this Lord Stannis. But I must ask. If your brother dies, and the Lannisters steal the throne to seat Joffrey there, what happens to us? More specifically, what happens to Sansa?”

Stannis thought about this for a moment. On the one hand, he was married into House Stark now, he would have their support. And with Sansa being half Tully then he would get the Riverlands and the Vale, one through her grandfather and one through her aunt. Not to mention the Stormlands. And unlike last time, the kingdoms wouldn’t be divided like how his brother waged his rebellion. He would get the full support of these kingdoms.

“When this happens, I will become the rightful king. And Sansa will be my queen. I hope for the support of the kingdoms your family is tied to. As well as the other kingdoms when the Lannisters lies catch up to them. But Sansa will be safe and any children we have will be protected. You have my word.” Catelyn seemed to relax at that.

“I will ensure that Houses Stark, Tully and Arryn are prepared to fight for you.” Catelyn said. Stannis nodded.

“Good. Now we must begin preparations.” _And pray we aren’t too late._

_Sansa_

The past few weeks were nothing if not stressful. Sansa and her mother sent out letters to all of their relatives including Robb, her grandfather and her aunt Lysa, telling them that they needed to be on their guard for the Lannisters. Her mother and Bran also left. Bran on a ship bound for White Harbor, then Winterfell and her mother smuggled into King’s Landing. Sansa oddly didn’t feel alone though, she had Stannis who was now talking more with her, Shireen who was a delight to be around and Marya, who offered much advice for her. Sansa also had to perform her duties as Lady of Storm’s End. She wasn’t fully incapable of running a household. She knew her status and how to run a castle well enough, she started learning more after she turned 13. But one of the many troubles she had were numbers and figures. Everyday she would sit with Maester Cressen and try to do well. Cressen was kind enough, saying that while it was decent, she still needed room for improvement. Though he never treated her like she was an imbecile, he said that he has seen worse. He also said that he was better than Selyse, who would be shrill and bitter toward him.

However something else was in Sansa’s mind. Stannis was the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. If Stannis won the war against the Lannisters, he would be king, and she his queen. When she was younger, she always had dreams about marrying a handsome prince and becoming a princess and later a queen. But now that she was older and learned more about how the world works, she had to admit, she was terrified. The Lannisters had friends and allies, but something in her heart told her not to worry. Stannis would have the support of the North, Vale, Stormlands and Riverlands. And the last time those kingdoms came together, they brought down the greatest dynasty the world had ever seen. Except this time, they would not be divided by loyalty. Everyone hated the Lannisters, especially after the Sack. Stannis could win, she thought to herself. And she would be queen. She saw how Cersei Lannister was as a queen, always looking to her with contempt, calling her little dove. Whenever they talked, she treated her like she was lowly than her. _It must be that Lannister pride father and mother always talked about._ But according to Stannis, Cersei was as worse a queen than Robert was as king. She constantly coddled Joffrey and let him get away with everything including killing a pregnant cat. Sansa was horrified to hear this. She made sure that the next time she and her father saw each other again she would thank him for talking the king out of betrothing her to him years ago. She was 13 at the time while Joffrey was about 9. It wasn’t a terrible match she was the eldest daughter, he was the Crown Prince. Though not anymore, considering he wasn’t even a Baratheon to begin with. She was married to the true Crown Prince. Hopefully they could win and put the Lannisters in their place.

Sansa was sitting with Shireen, reading books in the library. However Sansa was reading books about finances and numbering, while Shireen got to read the books about Aegon the Conqueror and his dragons. After a while she was beginning to get frustrated. She threw the book across the room.

“Ugh! This is so irritating! How do people deal with this?”

Shireen didn’t seem bothered by her outburst. Whenever they were alone Shireen would often try to help her as best as she could. Sansa sometimes would try her best to understand. Lately though she was in a mood. She didn’t know what came over her, but she knew she was not happy. This had been happening for a few days and Sansa didn’t know how to feel. She was also getting sick in the mornings often throwing up in her chamber pot. She didn’t know where this was coming from, so she dismissed it as an illness.

“Well, sometimes they try a bit harder.” Shireen said.

“I _have_ been trying! What in Seven Hells do you think I’ve been doing all this time?! Sewing and knitting?!”

Shireen was taken aback by this but ducked her head quickly back into her book, avoiding all eye contact with Sansa.

Sansa could feel guilt immediately. She had never acted like this before. She turned to Shireen.

“I’m, I’m so sorry Shireen. I don’t know what came over me. Please forgive me.” Sansa had tears in her eyes. Shireen acted like it was nothing.

“It’s alright Sansa.”

“No it’s not! I’ve acted like a monster. Forgive me please!”

“Alright! Fine I forgive you. For the thousandth time.”

“It hasn’t been a thousand times.”

“It sure does feel like it.” Sansa and Shireen shared a laugh with each other. Despite her marriage to her father Sansa always felt like Shireen was a second sister to her. She often told her to call her by her name instead of her titles. There was a time where Shireen and she decided very awkwardly to never call her mother. It was just too soon for any of that. Sansa was laughing until she felt the need to throw up again. She found an empty jar and emptied her contents there.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You’ve been sick for a few days. You should see Cressen.”

“No it’s nothing. I’m fine.” Though Sansa was starting to agree with Shireen.

“How are you and my father doing?”

“Your father?” Sansa asked. She was surprised Shireen would ask that. _Maybe she heard about our argument a month ago. She’s concerned._ “We’re fine. In fact, we’re talking more.”

“Well, that’s progress. I try to get him to talk sometimes.”

“Does he listen?”

“He listens, he doesn’t know what to say sometimes.”

“He does that with me sometimes. But recently, we’ve been talking more.”

“That’s good. I think it’s good for you both.”

“Why?”

“Well, he never really talked with my mother that much.”

Sansa could feel there was a pang of guilt in Shireen’s voice. She knew the stories about Selyse, she was a shrill, bitter woman but the worst part was how she treated Shireen. She would often be locked up in her room because she was ashamed of Shireen’s condition. Sansa vowed to never be like that with Shireen. She was a sweet girl always positive about something.

“Well, I hope he’s improving, for your sake.”

“And yours too. I think it’s really good you’re here.” Sansa blushed at that.

“Thank you, Shireen.” Feeling bile rise up in her throat she immediately went to the pot again and emptied her stomach’s contents.

“Okay, you’re seeing Cressen.”

“I do not want to see him, I’m fine.”

“Not arguing anymore Sansa. Come on.” Shireen grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the maester’s chambers.

“Ah, Lady Baratheon. Lady Shireen. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Sansa’s been feeling sick lately and I don’t know what’s wrong with her.”

“I said I’m fine.” Sansa said. She was almost getting sick of people telling her that she was sick. It was just something with her stomach, she could get over it.

“You’re not.”

“Alright my lady. Have a seat.” Cressen said. Sansa internally rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She figured that if she did this then Shireen wouldn’t bother her with this anymore. “Hmm, let’s see. How long has this been going on?”

“A few days. Maybe almost a week.”

Cressen examined her more. Until a look of realization came over him.

“If I may, my lady, I’d like to make an examination, on, well… your womanhood.”

“What?” The question took Sansa by surprise. She didn’t expect such a question. Unless…

“How long has it been since your last moonblood?” Now that took Sansa off guard. She wasn’t thinking about it. _I laid with Stannis for a while now, but… gods. Am I?_

“Um, I think a little over a month.” The old maester smiled warmly at that.

“If I had to guess, the reasons for your sickness is because you are with child.”

“What?” Shireen asked from the other side of the room. “Wait, am I going to have a baby brother or sister?”

Sansa couldn’t believe the words coming out of Cressen’s mouth. Her whole world stopped at that moment. _With child? I’m having a child? A baby? Wait. Over a month? Our wedding night._ Sansa thought. Then she was getting ecstatic and she started laughing. Then she realized something.

“I have to tell Lord Stannis.”

She got up from her seat and ran right past Shireen to Stannis’ solar. He was sitting there with his head in his hands. It looked like he was working on something. He raised his head to look at her. His face softened at her presence.

“Sansa, what is it? I can spare a few moments, but I have something to—” She couldn’t contain her excitement.

“Stannis, I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hopefully this isn’t too short for you guys. The next chapter might be shorter but really I’m just building up to the big moment that I’ve been hyping up.


	7. New Life

**New Life**

_Stannis_

He couldn’t comprehend what was happening right now. He was just about to decide a castellan for Storm’s End, Rolland Storm, bastard brother of Lord Caron when suddenly his wife burst into the room with a large smile on her face. What he told her next shocked him. He couldn’t move or blink even. He just stared at Sansa. _Did I just hear her right? Pregnant?_ He was in complete disbelief over what he heard.

“Forgive me, could you repeat that?” Sansa smiled at him.

“I’m with child. It’s been over a month.” Stannis thought about it for a moment. _Over a month?_

“Our wedding night.” He realized.

“Yes.” Sansa said nodding her head in excitement. Stannis was still in shock, but then it turned to concern. _Why am I feeling this?_ It was a new feeling for him this time though. For the first time in a number of years, he was scared. Scared for himself, for Shireen, for Sansa, for this new baby. Sansa seemed to pick up on this.

“Are you not happy?” She asked him. Stannis saw that she had a few tears in her eyes. _She thinks I’m upset._

“No, I am not. Don’t presume that. I am… I’m… I’m terrified.”

“Terrified? Of what?” Sansa asked concerned.

“My first wife. She and I tried and we could only produce a daughter. All the rest were stillborn.”

“Oh, Stannis. I never knew.”

“It’s fine. I should not be concerned too much. Forgive me.”

“It’s right for you to be concerned. I mean, after what you just said to me and my mother, this child could be the heir to the throne. It’s alright for you to be concerned for me.”

“I should have been happier about this though. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you married a husband who has no love in him. Or joy.” Stannis was feeling terrible at this moment. Here his wife was, now with child and excited over it, and his reaction is that he’s scared and not happy. Sansa went up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay. I’d rather my husband act like you than some other lord who would not care about me, or who would beat me and rape me to conceive his child.”

Stannis looked up at Sansa then down at where her hand was. Part of him wanted to hold it and be in this moment with her, but he didn’t know how to do that. He was always uncomfortable around women. Sansa did her best to be patient with him but he felt like she was doing too much. He should be trying as well, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t ready for it. But he hoped it would be soon. He got up from his seat and walked around his desk.

“I will go to Cressen and tell him to inform the other Stormlords of this news. In the meantime, you should rest at least until tonight. I’ll have a small feast for us. If that’s agreeable.” Sansa smiled that sweet understanding smile to him.

“Of course. I’ll see you tonight then.” She then left to their room. Stannis began preparations for the feast. The ravens had been sent out. The Stormlords sent their congratulations, though with the now Lord Cortnay Penrose, it was more of a formality. Stannis then left for the feast. Joining him would be Sansa, Shireen, Ser Davos, Lady Marya, Matthos, Devan and Stannis Seaworth, Brella and her daughter Alayne. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall. Stannis looked at Sansa who was beaming as she arrived. Shireen was bouncing on her feet. Stannis wondered why that was the case, until he realized that she might have known before him. Stannis didn’t mind this however, he knew that he could never keep secrets from Shireen. She would be able to figure out anything. As everyone was about to eat Stannis stood up.

“As you all know, my marriage to Lady Sansa was made by my brother’s command to produce an heir for House Baratheon when my brother passed away. And I have just received word from my lady wife, that she is with child.” At this all the people assembled started congratulating the couple. Davos shook hands with him heartily offering a big smile on his face. Marya was hugging Sansa as were Brella and Alayne. Shireen came and hugged him. He half-heartedly returned it.

“Thank you.” Shireen whispered. Stannis nodded.

“I expect you to help take care of Sansa and the babe.”

“Of course father. I’ll be with her every day.” Stannis hummed in response.

He and Sansa returned to their chambers with Sansa linking his arm around his. Stannis found himself relaxing a bit. Though not by much. He still didn’t know how to act when around Sansa. Their marriage wouldn’t be considered loving but more, fond of each other? _Yes that seems appropriate._ As they entered their rooms and closed the door, Sansa wrapped her arms around Stannis and began softly kissing him. He returned the kisses. As they grew more passionate, they began to tear each other’s clothes off. _Gods she’s eager. Is that what it feels like when a woman is pregnant?_ Stannis thought to himself. Before long though all that mattered was Sansa. Stannis could forget about the duties tonight. This night belonged to him and his young wife.

_Sansa_

Sansa was handling being pregnant rather well. She was about five months in and she was starting to have a little bump. She had never been so excited in her life. When she heard she was with child it was like her whole world brightened up. Even though she didn’t love Stannis she was fond of him. He had been more caring to her the past few months, but she had been told by many people that Stannis needs time to adjust to something like this. He’s never felt love for someone before and most likely would need that time to feel some sort of affection for her. He stopped bedding her for the baby’s sake. She didn’t mind, in fact it might have been for the better. He was also more caring for her, asking her what she needed for the day while he went to do his duties as lord. Sansa found herself getting giddy sometimes, she wasn’t used to this much attention. Well, she was spoiled by her parents sometimes but not like this. Stannis constantly asked her how she was feeling, making sure she was eating right and telling her to not put too much stress on herself. Sansa appreciated it.

It was certainly more interesting at Storm’s End now. Arya had arrived a few months ago with her mother sending a letter to her husband to tell him to try and keep her safe. When Sansa heard that she was coming, she was relieved. Now it was one less member of her family in King’s Landing. Unfortunately, her father refused to leave. Arya also brought along with her this dancing master as she called him. Syrio Forel was his name but later on Sansa learned that Syrio was teaching Arya swordplay. Sansa didn’t mind it she had tried years ago to try and curb Arya’s swordplay and get her to do more ladylike activities but Arya just had a spirit in her that wanted her to do other things. Her father had said sometimes that Arya was exactly how their aunt Lyanna used to act when she was a child. Arya was even said to have resembled her in looks. Arya came to her room before their dinner was served.

“Doesn’t it feel weird to be pregnant?” Arya asked.

“No, it feels fine.”

“That’s another person inside you. Just… growing and euck!”

“It’s perfectly natural for a woman to have babies. How do you think mother did it? And with five?”

“Well, I don’t know. It just feels weird. Isn’t it like an invasion of privacy?”

Part of Sansa agreed with Arya. It did feel odd to have another person growing inside her. But she never felt it was an invasion of privacy. This was her child. Hers and Stannis’ child. While she was surprised that she got with child so quickly she was easily adjusting to pregnant life. Sure it was a bit harder for her to walk now without her getting foot aches and back problems and as she was progressing further, she might be bedridden for the remainder of her pregnancy, but oddly, Sansa was absolutely ecstatic. She counted the days until her baby would be born. She had always wanted to be a mother, now she got her chance. And with a man who, while not overly loving, is caring and somewhat affectionate toward her.

“No it’s not. It’s what the gods decide for us. Ladies are to give their husbands children and help rule their household.”

“Not me. I’m not giving birth to any children.”

“Wait until you meet a man whom you find yourself betrothed to.”

“Again. Not happening.”

“Suit yourself.” Sansa said with a smirk.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Sansa found herself in bed that evening reading a book that Shireen gave her. She was waiting for Stannis to arrive. Soon enough he arrived. He looked to be tired. Sansa tried to tell him that he doesn’t have to shoulder all the burdens and he could leave it for someone like the castellan, Rolland Storm, who came about the time she discovered Sansa was pregnant, but Stannis was adamant that he performs his duties as Lord of Storm’s End. Sansa decided not to argue any further with him. She was reminded of his hard attitude. But ever since she was pregnant, he was softer with her, though she knew it was due to said pregnancy.

“Sansa.”

“Stannis.” She replied.

“How was your day? How are both of you?” He asked concerned about the baby.

“We’re fine. Not too much movement. I’ve just been reading this book Shireen gave me.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a series of books called, _The Inheritance Cycle._ ”

“What is that about?” Stannis asked confused.

“It’s about a boy named Eragon who discovers a blue stone in a forest but then I turns out to be a dragon egg. It hatches and grows to be a dragoness named Saphira and he discovers from an old man that there used to be dragon riders throughout this kingdom called Alagaësia. That is until a man named Galbatorix hunted down the dragon riders and killed them and their dragons and took control of the kingdom. And the boy joins a rebellion force called the Varden, eventually riding Saphira in battle.”

“Dragons? Dragon riders. Was the boy a Targaryen?”

“No, he was normal. A peasant boy.”

“Hmm. Only Targaryens were able to ride dragons. Anyone else failed. It’s highly unlikely.”

“Maybe the Maester who wrote it dreamed of riding a dragon himself. And he made the character come from an ordinary origins so that maybe other people could live through him.”

Stannis merely hummed in response. It was clear he was done talking about this. He undressed and settled in next to her.

“So, the um, babe. Have you thought of any names perhaps?”

Sansa looked taken aback by this. She didn’t expect him to ask such a question. She just figured that they name the child as soon as she had given birth. She didn’t expect such a topic to be discussed now.

“No, have you?”

“Just one. If the child is a girl… I want her to be named Cassana.”

Sansa realized what he meant by that. She had been told that when his parents died he really shut himself out from the world. It even got to a point where he cursed the gods for doing such a thing and has since never believed in them.

“Okay. If it’s a girl. She will be named Cassana Baratheon.”

Stannis nodded and looked away for a moment before turning back to her.

“You can name the child if it turns out to be a boy. I think that’s fair.”

“Of course.”

Stannis hummed in response before laying his head down and falling fast asleep. Before he did however, he placed his hand over her swollen belly. Sansa’s heart fluttered at the sight. When she was sure he was asleep she turned to her stomach.

“Hi there little one. It’s me, your mama. I can’t wait to meet you. I hope you know this. I love you very much and I know that your father will as well. He’ll protect you, my little Stag prince or princess.”

And with that Sansa laid her head down and faced her husband, his hand still on her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw. Wasn’t that just sweet. The obvious Easter egg is clearly The Inheritance Cycle. Just a filler chapter but with some character development. I always felt that despite not having a great marriage to Selyse Stannis always loved Shireen in some way. And I also always felt that Sansa would be excited with having a child. Well maybe except Joffrey or Ramsay’s child *shudders*.


	8. Preparations and Unlikely Allies

**Preparations and Unlikely Allies**

_Stannis_

He couldn’t believe the message he was looking at. In fact it outright made him boil with anger. _How could someone be so foolish? So ignorant?_ Of course what he was referring to, was the message that came to him just a few moments ago. Catelyn Stark had not only kidnapped Tyrion Lannister but had taken him to the Vale to stand trial. Stannis couldn’t calm down. _All my plans, undone. I knew I should have sent her back to Winterfell with her son or stay here with Sansa and her sister. Damn it all. Now I must pick up the pieces._ Stannis also knew that if Catelyn had done this and Tyrion was held captive, Tywin Lannister would no doubt, retaliate. He would do this by invading the Riverlands, which he had just gotten a report saying thus. One of his lords Beric Dondarrion was reported to have left King’s Landing with 100 men on the orders of Lord Eddard Stark to bring the Mountain to justice. He was about to send for Sansa when she entered his solar.

“Stannis, are you alright? I heard from Cressen that the letter you received a letter and it wasn’t good news?”

Stannis looked at Sansa and calmed down. Deep down he couldn’t take his anger out on her, she had seen it before he would make sure she didn’t see it again. _A daughter shouldn’t suffer the sins of the mother. Sansa had nothing to do with this. I can… trust her._

“No, I am not.” Stannis said in the softest way possible for him. “Your mother has done something that I do not approve of.”

“What has she done?” Sansa said while sitting down.

“Your mother has taken Tyrion Lannister prisoner.”

Sansa’s mouth was open in shock.

“What? Why would she…”

“I don’t know. Perhaps she believes that the Imp was trying to cover up for his family. But it contradicts what I told her. You remember the dagger that the assassin was found with?” Sansa nodded too shaken to speak at the moment. “And you remember it belonged to my brother?” She nodded again. “The only two people who could possibly be behind this were either the Kingslayer or Cersei. Did you mother say anything to you before she left? Sent a letter or?” His voice was a bit harder than he intended.

“No. I didn’t receive anything and she didn’t tell me anything before she left. I, I don’t know why she would do this you have to believe me I didn’t know!” She started getting tears in her eyes. Stannis was feeling awful at that moment. He went to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright. I believe you. But what your mother has done has brought upon us consequences. Thankfully the Lannisters don’t know that it was my doing sending her to King’s Landing. And they have no idea of my planning to overthrow them, but Tywin Lannister is marshaling his force to attack the Riverlands, your mother’s homeland.” Sansa put her hand to her mouth. “Fortunately, you have no need to worry. I am calling my banners here. The Lannisters will kill my brother soon, I can feel it. We will deal with the Lannisters in King’s Landing when my brother dies and I shall soon sit the Iron Throne. With Tywin busy with the Riverlands he will not have any time to come and aid his bastard grandson.”

“You can’t!” Sansa said.

“What do you mean? King’s Landing is the capital of the Seven Kingdoms. It’s where Joffrey is and Cersei will be. As soon as I have my bannermen I will sail to the capital and take it. They’ll not be able to put up any defense by the time we get there.”

“They’ll crush you. Tywin will hear of your invasion and come to defend King’s Landing.”

“Not if we take as quick as we can—”

“NO!” Sansa shouted. Stannis was surprised at her boldness. “I forbid you from doing this without hearing me out! And you are not hearing me out!” Stannis stood there for a few moments before relenting. He had a hard time denying Sansa anything, she would often put a small smile or blush but this time she was afraid. For him.

“Alright. Tell me. How do I win my throne?”

“The Riverlands are being invaded by the Lannisters yes?”

“They are.”

“Then beat them back. Take back those lands from them and the Riverlords will join you. And my brother will bring an army to help you and my aunt as well. if you go to King’s Landing, Cersei might be ready for you. She’ll probably double the city watch or something.”

“And if I march against Tywin Lannister?”

“Every man can be outmaneuvered. Your brother faced worse odds and he still won his throne.”

“Against a madman who burned people alive for his amusement and his son who had never fought in a war before.”

“Well, that’s all I can offer you. I don’t know anything about battles but don’t attack King’s Landing. Not yet at least.”

Stannis sighed and turned around away from Sansa. He contemplated what she told him. If he attacked King’s Landing immediately after Robert’s death the Lannisters would be ready for him. Part of him didn’t want to believe that but it was the painful truth. His stubbornness started to come back to argue with himself. _No, I’ll win. I will sit the Iron Throne. It is my right._ One voice said in his head. But another spoke up. _No, they’ll destroy you. And you’ll be nothing but another rebel. Another page in someone else’s history book. The true history of House Baratheon will be taken from your hands and given to the abominations of House Lannister._ He wanted to tell Sansa that he would continue as well. If it were anyone else, he would have told them the same. But when it came to Sansa, he didn’t want to refuse her. Sure she was no expert at battle strategies and tactics, but she knew people. In the very short time she had spent at Storm’s End, she had been able to talk to many people and deduce who they were as a person. She knew this wasn’t the North, this was the South, and the south is a very different place. Many people want something in the south. Not him though. He never wanted anything. He just wanted to do his duty for his family. Stannis turned around at Sansa.

“I will do it your way. I will not sail for King’s Landing.” Sansa looked relieved to hear him say that.

“Thank you.”

“We should make preparations for the bannermen.”

They both went and began preparing for the Stormlords who were due to arrive in a few days. When they finally came with their troops he was standing on the battlements with Sansa at his side.

“That’s a lot of men.” Sansa said astonishment in her voice.

“Not really. The Stormlands can produce the second smallest army in Westeros.”

“Really?”

“Our lands are not as fertile like the Reach or the Riverlands but we make do with what we have.”

“Well, then who has the largest army?”

“The Reach. They can produce about eighty thousand to one hundred thousand troops. Their lands are the most fertile of the Seven Kingdoms feeding many horses and troops. But they’re not as well trained as some other armies. They may have more horses and knights, but under the wrong commander, they’ll fall apart. Mace Tyrell is not one of the best commanders, but his man Randyll Tarly is. Hopefully we don’t have to deal with them.”

“And the others? What’s the size of the other kingdoms?”

“After the Reach is the Westerlands. They can produce perhaps seventy thousand men, though from the reports, Tywin has only mustered sixty thousand. The next are the North, Vale, Riverlands, and Dorne. They’re about equal in numbers. Forty-five to maybe fifty thousand. The Stormlands is about thirty thousand, though from what I’ve been gathering, we’ve had bountiful harvests and the smallfolk have been breeding more. So it might be close to forty thousand now. Then there’s the Iron Islands. They mostly excel with their ships but with the barren islands, they can only produce about twenty to maybe twenty-five thousand soldiers. Finally, the Crownlands, they can only produce about ten to fifteen thousand troops.”

Stannis saw that Sansa was staring at him in astonishment.

“Wow. You really know much about war, don’t you?”

“Not too much, I don’t presume to be the best military mind in Westeros. But you have to know your enemies’ strengths and weaknesses in war. Do that and you might survive.”

“Well, I hope you do. In fact I know you will.”

“Sansa, there’s something else I need to tell you.” Sansa turned to face him. “My brother is dead. And your father has been arrested on the grounds of treason. He was said to be conspiring with me to ‘steal’ Joffrey’s throne.” Sansa looked scared.

“Has my family received any demands?”

“Your brother is gathering his forces to march south to free your father.”

“Will he have enough?”

“I hope so, I sent him a raven two months ago telling him to prepare his men for war. I hope my message was received.” Sansa seemed to be tensing up scared for her family. “Listen. I know it’s hard for you. I can’t imagine what’s going through your mind, but right now I need you here. I don’t need you to hide behind courtesies, these men will understand your situation, but I don’t want you to be too emotional right now especially for the baby’s sake. Too much stress and--” Sansa nodded quickly at that.

“I understand.”

“I don’t need you to say it. Show it to me that you can handle this.”

Sansa took a deep long breath and looked determined in his eyes. Stannis nodded approvingly. He couldn’t understand what she was going through but something in his chest was swelling. Eventually it came to feasting the other lords. Most of them came to him offering condolences for his brother’s death. Even Lord Cortnay was offering his condolences. Then they talked with Sansa saying that what the Lannisters were doing to her family was horrible and they would pay for this heinous crime. Eventually it was time for Stannis to reveal his plans for the Lannisters, though he would not be putting his claim on the throne yet.

“As you all know, my brother Robert is dead. Murdered by the Lannisters. And now Eddard Stark is being held prisoner by the Lannisters. Meanwhile, Tywin is invading the Riverlands, burning it and slaughtering many people. I cannot allow this to go unpunished. The Starks are my family now. And I have a duty to my family. We will go to the Riverlands and deal with Tywin and his allies, then we will free Lord Eddard from the Lannisters grasp.”

Many of the Stormlords began talking amongst themselves seemingly agreeing with Stannis until Lord Cortnay stood up among them.

“My lord. Why is it we are waging war against your nephew Joffrey? He is your brother’s heir is he not? Why are we going against the family who sit on the Iron Throne? We’ve been nothing but loyal to your brothers but you would have us go in rebellion?” At that the other Stormlords began yelling at Lord Cortnay. Stannis wanted to chain up Cortnay and make an example of him for his opposition. _How dare he question me!_ But Stannis put those thoughts aside but decided that the only way to justify his actions now was to reveal the truth.

“My Lords. I did not wish to do this now, but if we are to have a reason for marching against the Lannisters we must have justification for doing this.”

And so Stannis revealed the truth of Joffrey’s parentage as well as his brother and sister. He gave evidence for this and both Sansa and Davos vouched for him. Stannis also confirmed this by reading the letter Lord Stark sent to him before he was captured. When the Stormlords heard this they were roaring in anger proclaiming that the Lannisters would be brought to their knees and they would pay for this treachery. Stannis ordered them to prepare for the inevitable battles against the Lannisters. As everyone went to bed, Stannis went to the room where Sansa was awaiting him.

“I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I’m leaving you in charge of Storm’s End.” He saw that Sansa was surprised at that. “You are the Lady of Storm’s End. It is your duty. But you will not be alone. I have tasked Cressen, Ser Rolland and Brella to aid you given your condition. I do not wish for you to stress yourself too much, but I trust you enough to take care of yourself.”

Sansa nodded but could see that she was worried.

“It’s just… be careful. I’ve heard about how Shipbreaker bay has taken many ships.”

“I will not be taking Shipbreaker bay. We will ride to the area near Tarth and sail from there.”

“Where will you land?”

“Maidenpool. I’ve heard it’s a harbor. Busy one at that. It might be best if we land near the Riverlands and not travel all that way. We’ll be too tired by the time we reach Tywin.”

“How many men will you take?”

“About twenty-five thousand. That will leave you with about maybe fifteen thousand, they’ll be patrolling the borders discreetly so as to not stir up suspicion.”

Sansa nodded at each answer, obviously trying to piece together what he was going to do. Stannis walked over to her and put his hand on her arm. She immediately hugged him and after a while he hugged her back.

Eventually it was time to march. Stannis was saying goodbye to everyone. Davos and his four eldest sons were coming with him. He first went to Shireen.

“You watch over Sansa and the babe. Do you understand?”

“Yes father. Be safe.” She gave him a hug and he returned it. He then approached Sansa.

“Be safe. If you don’t hear from me in a while, do not be afraid.”

“Of course. I will write to you as soon as the babe is born.”

Stannis hummed in response. But as he turned to walk away Sansa groaned and gasped.

“What’s wrong?”

“It kicked me!”

“The babe?” Stannis asked.

“Yes!” Sansa said excitedly. She grasped his hand and put it on her stomach. Stannis felt the kick himself.

“That’s a boy. Only a boy could kick that hard.”

Sansa smiled at that. And that smile stayed with him on the long march to war. A war he hoped he could win.

_Sansa_

The next few months proved to be not as stressful as Sansa thought. Some of the Stormlords who came with pleas to Sansa asking for aid in their lands were meted out. All the lords who came complimented her, telling her that she was a generous lady. She was adjusting to life without Stannis by her side, not that she liked it. But she understood that he was supposed to be the one to sit on the Iron Throne and as king he needed to deal with his enemies.

She wasn’t entirely bored throughout her husband’s campaign. She met with Marya once or twice, Brella, Shireen, Arya. But the most interesting companion was Brienne of Tarth, Lord Selwyn Tarth’s only daughter. She was not who she expected to see in a lady, with her wearing armor and armed with a sword. Arya immediately liked her and asked to spar with her a few times, needless to say Arya was knocked down a few times. She would need more practice.

Brienne had actually sworn herself as Sansa’s personal sword. She had done this because even though she preferred Renly Baratheon, Stannis’ brother, she believed that Sansa was worthy of the position as Lady of Storm’s End.

“You have courage. Not battle courage but perhaps a woman’s courage.” She had told her. It was then she wore herself to Sansa promising to protect her and her children. _I need to remind Stannis to try and get her a position on the Kingsguard._

Today, Sansa would have to discuss food matters with her council, of sorts. Maester Cressen, Brella and Ser Rolland Storm would be there today. Sansa sat in Stannis solar where they usually met.

“So, how much do we have?”

“Three thousand bushels my lady.” Maester Cressen responded.

“And what does that mean?”

“For the current occupants in the castle it’s enough for maybe a few years.” Ser Rolland said.

“And if we go into a siege?” Sansa asked.

“It’ll last us that long my lady I assure you.” Rolland said.

“Because if we go into a siege, we’ll need to be more prepared than my husband was when the Tyrells laid siege. How many men are in Storm’s End alone?”

“About two thousand my lady.”

“Then we need to prepare accordingly. What is the longest winter in the past hundred years?”

“Difficult to say my lady. Many records are kept for winter but the best estimate I could say, about five years.” Cressen said.

“Summer is almost over. Winter will soon be upon us, we need to prepare. If the Lannisters or their allies start laying siege to the Stormlands most likely they’ll come here. Whatever direction the threat comes from this is the best place to be. We need to start building up our grain stores with regular shipments from every keep in the Stormlands. If we don’t use it by the end of the war or by winter’s end, we’ll give it back to them, but if the entirety of the Stormlands has to flee to Storm’s End, they won’t have time to bring wagonloads of grain with them.” All the people assembled there contemplated what Sansa was saying. Even she surprised herself. She was never good at numbers when she was a child, but after some time with Maester Luwin as well as Cressen, she was doing fairly well.

“Very wise my lady.” Ser Rolland said.

“Then Maester Cressen you will see to it?” Sansa asked.

“I shall my lady. I will begin sending out ravens.” Cressen said and he stood up and walked to his chambers. Sansa then turned to Ser Rolland.

“Now then, our troops stationed here. How well trained are they?”

“Some could do with more discipline. Most of them are veterans, some from Robert’s Rebellion, others from the Greyjoy’s, but the ones we have are a bit green.”

“We need to train for the eventuality that when it comes to a siege, the Lannisters are not going to be as lenient as the Tyrells, they’ll storm the castle.”

“I agree. If you’ll permit me my lady, I have an idea that I’d like to share.”

“Go on ser.”

“Spitfires. We use them in places around the castle. Even if the Lannisters try to storm the castle we’ll make it harder for them.”

“Then prepare your best trained men to build and man them.” Ser Rolland bowed his head and left the room. Sansa turned to Brella.

“Brella I need the servants checking our larders and stores twice over. I want to be sure we have enough.” Brella nodded and left the room.

Sansa sat back in her chair relaxing for a moment. Even though she didn’t do much moving she felt exhausted. _It must be one of the symptoms of being with child._ She laid her hand on her stomach feeling the babe inside her. It was moving inside her, but not as uncomfortable as kicking. She smiled at the sight.

“They thrive on your love. My Queen.” A voice said from the shadows. Sansa looked around frightened.

“Who is there? Show yourself.” The figure stepped out from the shadows. It was a woman clad in red robes. Her hair was just as red and she had a ruby necklace on.

“Who are you?”

“A servant of the Lord my queen.” The Woman said.

“You keep calling me that why?”

“Are you not the wife of King Stannis Baratheon? The man who is the one true king?”

“How did—How do you know this?”

“I have seen it in the flames my queen. They tell me somethings.”

“What things?”

"I have seen a Stag and a Wolf quarrel. A Griffin, a Mummer's Dragon, a Viper, a Red Son and a Kraken coming together. Finally a Fiery Stag and a Red Wolf leading others against the darkness.”

Sansa couldn’t believe the words coming out of this mysterious woman’s mouth. It all sounded so, vague. Yet she didn’t appear to be harmful toward her and her baby. Perhaps she could be trusted. But trust is hard to earn these days.

“What is your name?”

“My name is Melisandre. And I am here to help the Lord’s Chosen and his family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnnn!!!!! Okay, for those who are wondering where the hell Melisandre was well, here you go. Though she won’t be as manipulating and murderous as she is in canon. In fact Stannis being at war instead of her being with him might give him a chance. And relax, she won’t be influencing Sansa that much either, she’s not going to turn her into another Selyse, that’s just not Sansa. Also Stannis is marching off to war! The next chapter is gonna be the one where shit hits the fan, so hopefully I don’t disappoint anyone. Thanks for reading!


	9. The Battle of the Green Fork

**The Battle Of the Green Fork**

_Stannis_

Stannis knew that this offensive would be difficult. But under the right commander they could achieve victory. And Stannis was one of those men. He set the trap for the Ironborn at Fair Isle and crushed their fleet. He held Storm's End from the might of the Reach for a year. But this one was different. With the Ironborn they were predictable. And that fat oaf Mace Tyrell was no commander. Tywin Lannister was neither of those things. He was one of the best commanders in Westeros, maybe even better than Stannis himself. He crushed the Reynes and the Tarbecks in their rebellion and sacked King's Landing. Though in Stannis' mind both cases were more of a slaughter. Tywin always had the larger numbers. He had never fought anyone on equal ground before. And sometimes the best commanders can be outmaneuvered.

The scouts reported that Robb Stark was moving against Lord Tywin with twenty thousand Northerners. Stannis had twenty thousand men himself. It could work. In theory. But even if one side has the equal numbers or more, one misstep and you're routed. And you've lost the battle. Robert proved that at the Trident so, Stannis had to be overly cautious.

_I wonder what the others are thinking._ Stannis thought. No doubt many of them were wondering why he was planning this carefully. _Probably because they think Robert could do it better._ At one point he heard one of his generals say quietly that Robert would have been over there by now. To which Stannis responded, "We all know what Robert would do. He would ride up to Tywin's camp, smashing any Lannister that stood in his way with his warhammer and kill Tywin with one hand and the Kingslayer with the other. I am not Robert, but we march against Tywin and free the Riverlands from his treason or die in the attempt."

He landed at Maidenpool much to the thanks of the townspeople and drove out the small Lannister garrison there not leaving a single man alive. He didn't want Tywin to know he was coming.

Lord Mooten of Maidenpool was pleased but Stannis chastised him for not defending his town as he had discovered from the smallfolk. Eventually the Lords from the Crownlands answered his call as well as the lords normally sworn to Dragonstone. Houses Velaryon, Massey, Chyttering, Bar Emmon, Follard, Celtigar, Sunglass and Farring from the Crownlands. As Stannis was still lord of Dragonstone as well as Storm's End these lords decided to flock to Stannis. Another five thousand men reinforced his army and added to about twenty-five thousand total.

He also discovered Lord Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr, as well as some of their men that Ned Stark had sent to hunt the Mountain. They quickly joined them and told them where the Lannisters were going to be.

Stannis knew that Tywin's army was near the Green Fork and made haste to reach there soon before Stark did. Stannis wanted to do this to engage Tywin and break his army, knowing he'd have most members of his family there. And with this move Stark would charge with his forces and close a sort of pincer move. Once that happened, Tywin would be forced to surrender.

They marched through the night and rested during the day as Stannis didn't want Tywin to know where he was. He also used some of the forests in the Riverlands to hide his movements. This proved useful as Stannis and his Stormlords knew that using a forest was wise as they had their knowledge of the Kingswood and Rainwood forests to know how to maneuver. Any outriders from the Lannisters were killed as well to hide the fact that Stannis was coming.

Eventually the scouts came back reporting that the Starks were almost upon Tywin. "How are their armies spread out?" Stannis asked.

"Not sure my lord, we'll probably know once they start fighting."

_Damn._ Stannis thought. He didn't want to sacrifice Stark's men but it seemed he had little choice. Even if he had taken Tywin unawares, he could easily rout him and force him back south.

Eventually, they neared the battlefield. Stannis quickly called all of his lords assembled to form a plan.

"Now, do we know how much the Lannisters have?" Stannis asked.

Bryce Caron stepped forward. "Tywin had a host of thirty-five thousand men. However he split his forces and the Kingslayer leads fifteen thousand men against Riverrun."

"What of Tywin's own forces?"

"Our scouts confirm he has twenty thousand men with almost eight thousand horse."

Murmurs went throughout the tent _._ Stannis' original plan was to split his horses in two and hit the Lannisters from both sides. But considering Tywin's tactical prowess, Stannis planned ahead.

"The scouts also confirm that they've been reinforced by wildlings it seems. The Imp is leading them."

"Hill tribesmen from the Vale." Stannis stated. The other lords looked at Stannis confused. "Hill Tribesmen paid for by Tyrion Lannister. No doubt he managed to escape from Lady Arryn's grasp. He must have sought them out to give them the Vale in retaliation for taking him prisoner. But those men are not soldiers, they lack discipline. They'll be easy to wipe out. Who else is with Tywin?"

"His brother Kevan, his nephew-by-law Ser Daven, Ser Addam Marbrand, Lords Lefford, Crakehall, Serret, Swyft, and the Mountain." Lord Caron said.

"Those men are easy to deal with, they might be knight's, but once we overwhelm them, they'll fall like all the others." Ser Guyard Morrigen said.

"Don't underestimate someone like the Mountain Ser." Lord Beric spoke up. "He may seem like a brute, but he's good at what he does. We'll need to be overly cautious. Especially with him and Tywin, the others can be dealt with however."

Stannis looked to be in thought. _I have the numbers, so does Stark. But I don't know how many men and horses Stark is bringing. And Tywin will be expecting him. And he won't make this easy. Wait…_

Stannis knew that he had to plan this carefully, otherwise they'd be lost. And for that to work, Stannis thought of an insane plan.

"Let them focus on Stark's forces." At that, all the lords assembled looked to Stannis in shock.

"My lord, shouldn't we help them? The Starks are now your family by law. Robb Stark is your brother-by-law. If you let him attack, Tywin will crush him. We need to attack at the same time." Davos said.

"We need to have Tywin focused on one thing. He has the advantage over us. We may have more numbers, but he has well-trained soldiers. Not only that, but he's leading them. These men will fight more fiercely. And for us to ensure victory, he needs his forces focused on one enemy, not two."

"And how do you propose we make this work?" Ser Richard Horpe asked.

"We wait and have them focus on Stark's forces. Once it seems that victory is within their grasp the Starks will begin to retreat. Once that happens, we have our archers focus on his rearguard. We have them fire at will. Once that happens, Tywin will counterattack, with his horses. We get our spearmen and pikemen up front and try to break them. Tywin's forces will surely come to attack us. Once that happens, we send all the horses to attack from the side. They route the Lannisters infantrymen and once the Starks see this they'll charge and we close them in a pincer."

The other lords looked to each other, all nodding in approval.

"If this is what you wish for My lord, then we will see it done." Lord Beric said.

Stannis nodded and commanded the men to start preparing for battle. They had about 16,000 horses all from the Stormlands as well as 4,000 infantry. The Crowland lords provided another 5,000 men. They also had about 2,500 archers, 2,000 from the Stormlands and 500 from the Crownlands. Combined with the rest of the forces, it was more than what Tywin had, but Stannis remembered again, numbers don't always win a war. _This will work. It has to._

During the night before marching against Tywin, the men were resting. Stannis was sitting in his war tent, looking over the map of the Seven Kingdoms. He looked over the war pieces all over the Riverlands. The Stag of Baratheon, the Direwolf of Stark, the Trout of Tully and finally the Lion of Lannister. _If only I had the support of the Riverlords. They could deal a considerable blow to Tywin._ But despite having a strong army the Riverlands had divided leadership and they lacked natural borders. Not only that, but the Lannisters had them routed. Edmure Tully was a prisoner of the Kingslayer. _I have to beat Tywin here. If I do that, then I can perhaps trade Edmure for his father._ Most likely though, Stannis wouldn't go through with that plan. He would crush any who would dare support a bastard pretender like Joffrey.

Sleep was not easy for him, he thought about how the battle would go. On one hand the battle could go as planned and Tywin would be crushed. On the other hand, he could be easily routed and Tywin could crush his army. He would lose and he would only become a page in someone else's history book. As another doomed pretender. But then his mind drifted to Sansa. He was remembering the way she looked at him, with a kind smile. How they were before she was pregnant, how she desired him and vice versa. How excited she was when she found out she was with child. That smile. That made Stannis sleep well that night.

The next morning, everything went smoothly. He had gotten up and put on his armor and sword. He put his cloak around his shoulders and went out of his tent. Everywhere he could see, the men were preparing for the march to Tywin's army. Many of them said 'my lord' to him as he passed by. None of them seemed tired or frightened. This was a proper army. Stannis walked up to the command tent to find the other lords waiting for him.

"My lord." They all said.

"What's our situation?" Stannis asked.

"We have the men ready to march. All our horses are ready as well. The archers will be in formation. Tywin's still waiting for Stark to arrive. All should go according to plan." Lord Beric said.

"Good. Prepare to form up. This will be difficult. The Lannisters are good. They're more trained, have more armor, more horses. But we'll show them today the fury of House Baratheon. We will show them, Fury burns. We march against Tywin and break his army or die in the attempt. Move out." The other lords bowed their heads to Stannis confident in their leader. Davos meanwhile stayed in the tent with Stannis.

"My lord, I know it's not my place or anything. But are you sure you're doing the right thing? If this goes wrong, we could be facing the whole might of the Lannisters. Don't you think it's better to wait for the right time than risk everything?"

"This is the right time, and I will risk everything. Because if I don't, we've lost. We march to victory or we march to defeat. But we go forward only forward. And you should know Ser Davos, the side with the greater numbers win, nine times out of ten."

"And what happens if Tywin is the tenth?"

"So be it. But we still march." With that Davos bowed his head and left the tent.

Stannis left the tent after a few minutes and mounted his horse. He rode to the head of the army. It was a long march but upon nearly reaching the Lannisters, the scouts came riding to Stannis.

"My lord! The Starks! They've already begun the assault!"

"How could they have marched so quickly?"

"They must have marched during the night, my lord!" Stannis contemplated this for a moment. _A bold strategy. But with that night march it will no doubt leave Stark and his forces tired. What was he thinking?_

"We need to begin preparations. Lord Beric you have charge of the horse!" Lord Beric nodded and began gathering fourteen thousand of the cavalry to hit the Lannisters from the side. "Get the archers ready! You! Bowman!" The archer from the Dornish Marches, Anguy appeared.

"Yes milord?"

"Take five hundred archers and move to the eastern ridge. And take our remaining horses. Once you see their horses charge toward us, fire at will. If they try anything have the rest of the horse hold them back."

"It will be done milord."

Anguy gathered five hundred of their best archers and the two thousand remaining cavalry and moved his men toward that area.

"Get the spearmen and our pikemen up front and get our archers in position."

All the men were preparing for the fight against the Lannisters. Stannis looked around. _This will work. It has to._ This was his third battle in his life. But this was the first time he faced off against the Lannisters. And not only that, but against the best of them. Lord Caron rode up to Stannis.

"All the men are in position my lord." Stannis nodded. _This is it._

"Then we fight."

Stannis looked at the battlefield. The Lannisters were focused on Stark, and Stannis began to see how they were lined up. The right flank was all horses, heavy cavalry. The center was over ten thousand men, but fewer horses. The reserves had about five thousand with half of them on horseback. The left flank on the other hand was the smallest of them all, probably only about one thousand, though all of them were mounted. _Tywin sent them there to be slaughtered. Hopefully Stark finished them for me.  
_

Giving a hand signal to the archers, they loosed their arrows upon the reserves. Then he ordered the horn to be blown. The archers continued firing. The Lannisters were in disarray. They had no idea what was happening. _Good, we've caught them in a trap. Now we see what they do next._ Wave after wave of arrows fell upon them. Until Stannis saw one of them on horseback shout out orders. _That must be Tywin, it has to be._ It appeared that the horses had been turned around to them, though with much difficulty. It seemed that their horses had taken most of the hits and the archers were continuously firing. It took some time, but now Tywin was charging towards Stannis' forces. Stannis went to the front with his men and drew his sword. "Come with me and kill the Lannisters!" The men roared and began to prepare themselves for the fight.

The horses hit them first, but thankfully they had taken about half of them by the time they reached their pikes and spears. Once the horses charged into the pikes many of them fell. But it was still a fierce fight. Tight combat then ensued, with neither side being able to push through the other. Despite being outnumbered the Lannisters were fighting fiercely. Stannis' first victim was a Lannister foot soldier, whom he easily cut down. The Lannisters were fighting well, but they had heavy armor and weren't used to the terrain. Neither were the Stormlanders, but they had lighter armor and could use that to their advantage. It meant more speed for them. And like the Lannisters, they would be fighting dirty as well.

Stannis continued fighting as his sword was now bloodied with the bodies of Lannisters beneath him. Stannis started to see that they were starting to gain a bit of ground. "Push forward!" he shouted.

"My lord!" Lord Caron shouted. "They're sending half of their troops to assist them!"

"Give the signal now!" Stannis shouted. Another horn blew and Stannis knew what was to come next. As he was fighting more Lannisters he caught something in the corner of his eye. He briefly saw Lord Beric and Thoros of Myr wielding flaming swords and leading the fourteen thousand cavalry on the Lannisters right cavalry flank. The Lannisters in the right were taken unawares and had no time to counterattack and his horses moved to the center which was quickly falling, most likely due to being scared of Beric and Thoros. They did their best to hold them, but they broke easily.

Stannis looked around even more. The Lannisters were trying to send some of their horses to engage them, but they found themselves hounded by arrows fired upon by that man, Anguy with each arrow finding it's mark. Eventually the remaining two thousand cavalry went to engage them.

As this was happening, the Northmen who were retreating, found a renewed vigor and charged toward the Lannisters, completely breaking the center. Stannis kept on fighting as long as he could, until he saw the Lannisters laying down their swords and surrendering running west. _Did Tywin order them to stand down?_ A rider came up to him. "My lord! We caught him, we caught the Old Lion!" _Tywin? Captured?_ Stannis could hardly believe it himself. They had caught the great Tywin Lannister! The lords of the Seven Kingdoms would surely see this as an omen, that the Lannisters would not rule for long. Stannis began walking to where he was. He found him bound and on his knees. Though Stannis was never a prideful man, he felt it in that moment.

"Lord Tywin." He said.

"Lord Stannis." Tywin replied coolly. "Well, it appears you led us into a trap. I had not expected you to be here."

"I am simply doing my duty to the realm. You betrayed the kingdoms by invading the Riverlands."

"It appears I underestimated you. But you do realize that with this, _you_ are the one betraying the kingdoms by rebelling against your nephew, the rightful king?"

Stannis looked at Tywin closely. _I should tell him the truth. But not now. I have to get back to my allies and help the Riverlords restore their lands. And I'll wait and see what Joffrey does and then I'll tell him, when he's broken._ "The only one rebelling is you Lord Tywin. You had no right to invade the Riverlands, now you are paying the price for your treason. Take these men away." His men began escorting Tywin and his men to imprison them. He went to see Stark but saw a gauntly looking man with a flayed man sigil upon his breastplate. _House Bolton of the Dreadfort?_ "Lord Bolton I presume?" the man nodded.

"Lord Stannis. Forgive us we did not expect to see you here." Roose said.

"Were you not aware I was gathering my forces to aid Lord Stark?"

"Lord Robb was aware that you told him to mobilize his armies, but he didn't expect you to be able to come as your lands are further south."

"I had my ships transport most of us near Maidenpool. From there we marched north."

"Of course my lord." Roose said.

"How many men did Stark bring?"

"He took your advice and by the time we marched south, we had twenty thousand men. And when we reached the Twins, we received an additional four thousand men. He split his forces and sent his infantry with me to engage Tywin, not to defeat him, but to hold him here long enough."

"To do what?"

"Robb Stark took most of his horses to engage the Kingslayer and lift the siege of Riverrun."

_Smart boy._ Stannis thought, though this did now present an opportunity. "How many men does Stark have with him now?"

"Close to about six thousand, all of them are mounted."

"Then prepare your men, we rest here for a few hours. Then we march to Riverrun. What are your losses Lord Bolton?"

"We lost about three thousand men, maybe less due to your arrival."

"Then make sure that your men's sacrifice will not be in vain."

Roose left to prepare his men. Stannis didn't really trust Roose Bolton, but it didn't matter. He had Tywin and with him, the lords of Westeros will no longer be scared of him anymore. Stannis' own losses, he counted about three thousand. But from what he was told, the Lannisters lost about five times as much, due to them taking them by surprise.

With that, Stannis sat down near a tree to rest. This was a great victory. But one victory does not make him a conqueror. He could feel it in his bones. This war was far from over.

_Robb_

They had done it. They broke the Lannister army in Whispering Wood and captured the Kingslayer himself. They were riding back to his mother and soon they reached her. He could see she was near tears, overjoyed to see him survive. As he rode up, they dropped the Kingslayer to the floor unceremoniously.

"By the time they knew what was happening it had already happened."

Jaime got to his knees at that point.

"Lady Stark, I'd offer you my sword, but I seem to have lost it."

"It is not your sword I want." His mother said venomously. "Give me my Husband back."

"I've lost him I'm afraid. But I left him with a little token of my appreciation." The Kingslayer was then slugged in the face by Greatjon Umber.

"Kill him Robb, send his head to his father!" Theon said. "He cut down ten of our men. He killed Torrhen and Eddard Karstark and Daryn Hornwood, you saw him!"

Robb thought about that for a moment, it would send a message to the Lannisters that they aren't so invincible but Robb decided against it. "He's more use to us alive than dead."

"Take him away and put him in irons!" His mother said.

As the Kingslayer was hauled to his feet he began to speak, "You could end this war right now boy! Save thousands of lives, you fight for the Starks, I fight for the Lannisters. Swords or lances, teeth, nails, choose your weapon, and let's end this here and now."

Robb knew he was just baiting him. He would not have it. "If we do it your way Kingslayer, you'd win. We're not doing it your way."

Jaime was then hauled away by the Greatjon. "Come one pretty man!" as he was escorted to a cell the men began cheering. Theon came up to him.

"I sent most of my men to hold Tywin back. I can't imagine how many we've lost."

"The bards will sing songs of their sacrifice." Theon said confidently.

"Aye, but the dead won't hear them." Robb said solemnly. He then turned to his men. "One victory does not make us conquerors. Did we free my father and rescue him from the Queen? Did we free the North from those who want us on our knees? This war is far from over." And with that, Robb walked off. As he was getting ready to ride to Riverrun to lift the siege a messenger came to him.

"Pardon my lord. Word from the Green Fork." He handed Robb a sealed letter with the gold Baratheon sigil stamped on it. Robb opened the letter.

_Robb of House Stark,_

_I write to you to inform you what has happened recently._

_I understand that you set a trap for Lord Tywin by making him believe that you were coming for him instead of his son, The Kingslayer, and it appears this plot worked. But fortunately, what you've done is secure a great victory for us. I landed with my soldiers at Maidenpool, using my ships to transport us. I marched north to engage Tywin, but upon hearing that you had your forces going to Tywin, I had thought myself, that you were planning on engaging Tywin yourself._

_Upon reaching his army I set a trap for him and managed to destroy almost all of his forces. Not only that but I managed to capture Tywin himself and many of the lords that were with him, including the Imp. As such, I am making my way to Riverrun to help you lift the siege on your grandfather's home and help you restore the Riverlands. If you have captured the Kingslayer, do not harm him, I have plans for him._

_I will meet you near Riverrun, hopefully we can plan this together._

_Signed,_

_Stannis of the House Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands_

Robb almost dropped the letter. _Stannis beat Tywin? And he captured him. Broke half his army?_ He couldn't believe it. The great Tywin Lannister broken. With these new hostages they could now rescue his father. Robb turned to the messenger.

"How long ago was this written?"

"Maybe six hours ago. Why my lord?"

"Nothing. Go and get some rest." The messenger left.

Robb had to catch his breath for a moment. _We've won. We beat them. We crushed the Lannisters!_ But little did he know that what seemed like a victory, would only be bittersweet once the news from King's Landing got to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone ever read a fanfic where the Lannisters lose in the beginning stages of the War of the Five Kings? Well, I hope I'm the first. I know some people are gonna probably be angry with me for doing this but hear me out. If Tywin was taken unaware by the Greyjoys and Robb Stark, wouldn't the same apply to Stannis? I know it seems like he should have anticipated this but he probably thought Stannis would wait and see what happens. He most likely didn't expect to see him this early in the game. But regardless here we are. I hope you all enjoyed that! It was my first time writing a battle so I'm hoping I didn't do terrible. Here's the layout for the battle. In the northern part: Roose Bolton with 17,000 men all infantry, archers, etc. In Tywin's army: 20,000 men with 8,000 of them on horseback. And in Stannis' army: 25,000 men with 16,000 on horseback and 2,500 archers. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Reign

**Reign**

_Stannis_

As he was sitting in the halls of Riverrun, Stannis began contemplating the past events that had been happening. Firstly the siege of Riverrun had gone almost without bloodshed. Stannis had met Robb Stark near Riverrun and was told about the Kingslayer but was also told something else. The Lannister army under Tywin had gone to Riverrun but upon their arrival they told the Kingslayer's army to surrender as Tywin had been captured as well as his remaining generals and lords including his other son, Tyrion Lannister. Few wanted to fight, those being the Frey Lannisters, but others turned them down. As Stannis and Robb Stark were beginning their attack, the Lannisters threw down their swords and surrendered peacefully. Rounding them up Stannis ordered them to get some rest and prepare for the inevitable, which was the naming of their new lord.

Stannis went to the Great Hall and was joined by Robb Stark and his men, which included his uncle Ser Edmure Tully, his great-uncle Ser Brynden Tully also known as the Blackfish, Lord Greatjon Umber, Lord Rickard Karstark, Lord Roose Bolton, Lord Galbert Glover and Lady Maege Mormont. Theon Greyjoy was also with him. Stannis was also joined by his own generals.

"Lord Stark." Stannis said to the Young Wolf.

"Lord Stannis." Robb Stark replied.

"It appears we've now won a great victory over the Lannisters. They know they're broken. Now we have all but assured victory over our enemies."

"This won't end until Joffrey's head is on a spike. And his mother too." Robb said angrily.

They had received word about Eddard Stark in King's Landing. He confessed his "Treason" but knowing that his family was safe, he told the realm that Joffrey is not the true heir, but Stannis was and the Joffrey and his siblings were bastards of the Kingslayer. With that Joffrey ordered him beheaded. The Northerners were angry, the Stormlords as well.

"It will come to that Lord Stark I promise you, but you must remained calm and focused." Robb turned to him angrily.

"Focused? My father was murdered! And we sit here and do nothing!"

"We _are_ doing something Lord Stark. I understand the pain of losing a father myself. Do you see me griping or whining in front of my men?" Stark didn't have an answer for that. "We have a duty to the Realm. Control yourself." Robb backed down at that. Despite this outburst, the Northern lords agreed with Stannis. "Now, what do we have then?"

"The Lannisters are with us for the moment though I doubt they will follow Joffrey with your victory over Tywin. As long as he is in our custody the Lannisters won't do a thing." Ser Brynden said. Tywin was safely secured in Riverrun with three times as many guards as the other hostages they had. Stannis did not want to take any chances with Tywin, Cersei could try and send men after him, though he doubted it. There were also the other hostages as well, The Kingslayer, the Imp, Ser Kevan Lannister, Ser Daven Lannister, Ser Gregor Clegane, Ser Amory Lorch, Ser Addam Marbrand, Lords Lefford, Westerling, Banefort, Brax, Estren, Greenfield, Serret, Crakehall and Swyft. All of them were being kept under heavy guard. However the only hostage who wanted to speak with Stannis was Lord Tyrion. Stannis decided to treat with him on behalf of his father.

"Bring me Lord Tyrion. I wish to discuss their surrender."

Many of the Northern lords were grumbling at this but complained no further. They knew that the Imp would not be able to harm Stannis. Soon enough he was brought before Stannis. He had a bit of scruff on his chin and a few scars, most likely from the battle. He was brought in chains but Stannis ordered him free of them.

"Imp." Stannis said.

"Lord Stannis." Tyrion replied.

"Sit." Stannis gestured to the seat across from him.

"Well, I thank you for not killing me on sight. The way you dealt with my father I thought for sure we would all perish."

"I would have killed you all had not Lord Eddard been imprisoned by your bastard nephew." Tyrion didn't seem to flinch.

"Do you have any wine?"

"I can have wine brought but I would prefer you sober if we are discussing the terms of your surrender."

"My surrender? Forgive me my lord, but I believe my father is the one you want to speak to."

"Your father's time is at an end. As is your brother's. You on the other hand, and the remaining members of your family held here, I have no quarrel with." Tyrion seemed surprised.

"Hmm. Well I do say, I am quite flattered except your, ahem, mother-by-law kidnapped me and took me to her insane sister for supposedly trying to murder her son and Jon Arryn."

"Lady Catelyn seemed rather convinced of this."

"Well, I didn't. and I don't know who would. If I did then why would I give the boy a design for a saddle he could use to ride a horse?" Stannis thought about this for a moment. _He makes a valid argument. He didn't do it. I believe him._

"Lady Catelyn will be reprimanded for this folly I assure you. But right now that is not what we are discussing." Tyrion sat back and shrugged. "Firstly, your father and brother will be put to death for their treachery of the Riverlands. As your father's last remaining son, you will be named Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West when you bend the knee to me. You will renounce your nephew's claim on the Iron Throne and support me instead."

"Forgive me, but why would I bend to you? Joffrey is the king now."

"Spare me your lies. We both know that Joffrey is not Robert's seed." Tyrion sighed at that.

"In truth, I'm surprised my father hasn't put two and two together. But he is either too blind or too ignorant to see it. Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella are Jaime's children."

"So you know that I am Robert's rightful heir?"

"Yes, yes I'm well aware of that now. What else do you have in mind?"

"When I win the Throne, you will marry one day, your children shall become wards of my family. Your eldest son shall be taken as my personal ward, the second to the Starks and any other children shall be sent to other houses loyal to me. The debts the Throne owes your family will be forgotten due to your father's treason."

Tyrion sighed again. "If I accept, it will be difficult to convince the other lords of the Westerlands to bend."

"They will offer hostages that shall be sent to other loyal houses as honored guests. Will I have any other problems with your family?"

"My family I can deal with—"

"Good. I will not suffer any traitors. It will be your duty to keep them in line. If you cannot, then I shall find a new Warden of the West."

"I think you've made yourself perfectly clear Lord Stannis. But how will you contend with having soldiers you fought fighting by your side?"

"Those soldiers shall be in the vanguard when we take King's Landing."

"Huh, in the vanguard again."

"Do you take me for a fool? I never meant you. Your stature proves you cannot hold a stick properly let alone a sword. No you will stay in the encampments."

"These are quite the demands Lord Stannis."

"These are my terms. If you agree to them, we will bring this country further to peace. If not, I will litter the Westerlands with Lannister dead."

Tyrion thought for a moment. Stannis was beginning to run out of patience. _He should already be bending the knee to me. Why does he contemplate this for so long? These are more generous terms than what his father would have offered._

"Alright Lord Stannis. I consent. Oh sorry, Your Grace." Tyrion then knelt to the floor and bowed his head. Stannis gestured for him to stand.

"You are now Tyrion Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. Do not fail me."

"I will not, Your Grace." With that Stannis sent him on his way. Tyrion turned around to face Stannis. "If I may, Your Grace. What exactly is your plan to take King's Landing?" Stannis looked down for a moment, then up at Lord Tyrion with determination in his eyes.

"I believe you are familiar with your father's role in my brother's rebellion. But rest easy, I do not murder children."

With that, Tyrion left the room. Only a few moments later, Catelyn Stark burst into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" She yelled.

"Watch your tone." Stannis said coolly.

"I will not! You just released the Imp! Why?"

"Because he bent the knee to me and swore fealty to his new king."

"Have you gone mad?" Stannis looked up at her surprised by her words but didn't show it.

"I will ignore that last comment."

"He tried to murder my son!"

"Is that what you were told? That is the very reason why you have wrought this whole mess on us!"

"I was seeking justice." Catelyn said, standing her ground.

"From whom? I told you the dagger belonged to Robert. It was either Cersei or the Kingslayer, why would the Imp try to kill and innocent boy?"

"The dagger belonged to Lord Tyrion."

"How do you know?"

"Petyr Baelish told me that Robert lost the dagger to Lord Tyrion in a drinking contest."

"Is that what you believed? If so, you are a fool."

"I beg your—"

"Why would you believe the lies of someone like that little rat, than me your own son-by-law?"

"I have known Petyr since I was a girl. He's like a little brother to me. He would never have betrayed my trust."

"Then you _are_ a fool." Catelyn looked shocked but Stannis spoke more. "Baelish is only in for one person: himself. He doesn't care for anyone else. If he did, your husband would still be alive. Do you wonder how the Lannisters were able to capture your husband? Or why Baelish specifically told you that Tyrion Lannister had that dagger? The man wanted to sow chaos and start a war between your houses."

"But you said, the Lannisters were behind the death of Jon Arryn and my son's assassination attempt."

"But because you told me of Baelish's involvement now, I'm starting to have my doubts."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we might have been played. Perhaps Baelish murdered Jon Arryn perhaps he didn't. But he's been playing a game we cannot comprehend. He must be dealt with as soon as possible."

He could see Catelyn was not believing his words, but deep down he knew that she knew he was right. Catelyn had not struck him to be so foolish, but perhaps she was fierce when it came to protecting her children. But he couldn't allow this to go unpunished. Yet he couldn't execute the woman, perhaps another way would help. Catelyn turned back to him.

"Then be sure to show him no mercy."

"Of course. You have my word."

"Then I suppose it's time for me to go home. I haven't seen my sons in months."

"You're not going to Winterfell."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your son has assured me your sons have guardians to watch over them. But you will be going to Storm's End."

"And do what?"

"Help Sansa. She's in the final stages of her pregnancy. She'll need your help more than ever. And your other daughter Arya is there as well." Catelyn looked as though she was going to argue again but bowed her head in submission.

"I will ride at first light."

"I'll have one of my men escort you to one of my ships to take you there."

"Then that is what I shall do. Thank you, Lord Stannis." Stannis merely hummed in response.

And with that, Catelyn left the room leaving Stannis to contemplate what was about to happen next. The war was almost over. There was only one more battle to fight. Hopefully, he wouldn't lose any more men.

_Cersei_

The news was daunting to say the least. They had just received word that her father had fought Robb Stark's forces and Stannis Baratheon's and lost and her father was now Stannis' prisoner. _How could he have slipped past us? I told Jaime we should have killed him too. But he's an idiot. He left me. For what?_ That wasn't the only bad news, they had also received news that Robb Stark had tricked her father and went to engage Jaime's forces. They succeeded as well and Jaime was captured too. The small council was in disarray.

"This is most troubling news your Grace." Pycelle said.

"My little birds have been investigating but it appears Stannis is three steps ahead of them." Varys said.

"Then we need to be five steps ahead." Lord Baelish said.

Cersei was weighing her options, Stannis would not show any mercy toward her family. The only good solace that would come to her was that Tyrion would at long last be dead. _Who's the valonqar now you stupid bitch?_ But Stannis would sit idly by he would take the fight to King's Landing eventually. Maybe the remaining Lannister forces would keep fighting for Joffrey and keep Stannis occupied so that they could gain more allies.

"We can't sit here and do nothing!" Joffrey screamed. He had been invited to the council meeting to discuss his future. "I am the King! And my traitorous uncle thinks he can usurp me?! I'll have his head and every other head that follows him including Robb Stark!"

"Joffrey. What we need to do is—"

"You don't get to tell me what to do! I am the king!" the small council members were looking anywhere but Joffrey's direction.

"Perhaps an alternative can be made. We should out to the other kingdoms."

"Dorne will never side with the king, they still blame King Robert for the deaths of Princess Elia and her children." Varys said.

"Then the Vale, the Reach and the Iron Islands. The Reach will come to us, Lord Tyrell has always wanted his daughter Margaery as queen, there were even talks before when Lord Stannis was named Lord of Storm's End for Lady Margaery to wed Stannis but Robert put those plans down in favor of an alliance with the Starks. The Reach will bring us troops that Lord Tywin lost and much more. The Vale? I can convince Lady Lysa to bring her troops here as well, we've known each other since we were children, she has always been positively predisposed toward me. As for the Iron Islands, Balon will certainly fight for the privilege of defeating the man who broke his fleet at Fair Isle."

"Why would the Ironborn fight for us? They fought against us during their little rebellion." Pycelle wheezed out.

"Perhaps Balon would believe that his son is already lost to him. Therefore, he could be persuaded to turn as well as perhaps give him lands in the Riverlands, like his ancestors did."

Cersei contemplated this for a moment. They needed allies, what better option was there. Sellswords from the East? No, they had to do this.

"Send out ravens to them. I want them here within a fortnight. Then we will crush my traitorous uncle."

Just then a steward burst into the room. He seemed to have been running.

"Forgive *pants* me, your Graces. *pants* The Lannister army. *pants* They're here!"

Cersei was shocked as was Joffrey. The other council members were equally as shocked.

"How could they have come so fast?" Pycelle asked.

"Does it matter? Let them in!" Joffrey yelled out. The steward went to give the orders. Cersei couldn't believe it herself. _There, now we've won. You may have won against my father Lord Stannis but you will never win against the Lion._ She and the other councilors arrived at the gates of the Red Keep to see Lannister soldiers lining up. She could see her uncle Kevan was the one leading them.

"Uncle." Joffrey said courteously. "We are very grateful that you have arrived. What news of my grandfather?" Her uncle bowed his head in shame, or sadness.

"Forgive me niece, grandnephew."

He then turned around and nodded his head to his men. At once Lannister bowmen had nocked their arrows and fired upon the Kingsguard. Ser Meryn, Ser Mandon, Ser Arys, Ser Boros and Ser Preston tried to get forward but were hounded by too many arrows. The Hound tried too but fell to the ground. The Lannister soldiers began killing the goldcloaks trying to fight them off, but they quickly surrendered.

"Seize them." She heard Kevan say. "And look for Tommen and Myrcella, they are to be brought to the king, alive and unspoiled." Several men began entering the Red Keep. The other Lannister men began seizing Cersei and Joffrey.

"What is the meaning of this?! I AM THE KING!" Joffrey shouted.

"Not anymore. We have a new king now." Kevan said firmly.

"What?" Cersei said with shock. Just then three bells rang out. They stayed in that position for a few moments. Tommen and Myrcella were brought out, scared but not harmed. The soldiers were treating them gently. But the scariest moment for Cersei was who was coming. On horseback leading the remaining army of the Stormlands, North, Riverlands and Westerlands, was Stannis Baratheon.

_Sansa_

The past few days were troubling. When Sansa received the raven that her father was executed by Joffrey, she didn't know what to do. She was with Marya, Shireen and Arya when the raven came. Both her and Arya broke down. The whole castle must have heard them wailing. Even Shireen was crying with her, trying to comfort her. For a time Sansa didn't want to do anything but she knew she had to eat for the baby's sake. But still it felt like a part of her was ripped out and killed. She started to doubt anything good would happen until Cressen came with a raven and a large smile on his face. She was again with Marya, Shireen and Arya. Brienne was there as well.

"What is it?" Sansa said emotion devoid in her voice.

"My lady, I think you'll like this." Sansa frowned and read the letter.

_Sansa,_

_I am sending word to you of what has happened the past few days._

_No doubt you are worried for me. Fear not, I am alive and well._

_After we left, I landed my troops in Maidenpool in the Riverlands and marched north to engage Tywin Lannister. In short, we were successful, we broke his army and captured Tywin. As this was happening, your brother Robb, captured Jaime Lannister. We then joined our forces and lifted the siege of Riverrun, the remaining Lannisters barely put up a fight. They surrendered and Lord Tyrion Lannister has bent the knee to me._

_I then ordered his uncle Ser Kevan, to lead about twenty thousand Lannister troops under the guise of defending the city against me. This plan worked and now, Tywin, Jaime, Cersei and Joffrey are now in my custody. I have successfully taken King's Landing. I plan to execute them for their crimes against our families._

_If you are able to travel to King's Landing then I await your arrival. If not, then send word to me and wait until the babe is born and you've had plenty of rest to come to the capital, my Queen._

_Signed,_

_Stannis of the House Baratheon, First of his Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm_

Sansa had to reread the scroll about five times before her eyes were welling up with tears. She started laughing.

"What? What is it?" Shireen and Arya asked at the same time.

"Stannis. He won! He's the king now!"

Everyone in the room went silent. Shock evident on their faces before everyone started rushing to Sansa but delicately considering her condition and started hugging and congratulating her.

"Congratulations my lady! Or should I call you, Your Grace now?" Marya said.

"Oh none of that Marya it's just Sansa when we're alone." Sansa said.

"Well, I knew he'd do it." Arya said with less enthusiasm. Shireen however didn't say a word but hugged Sansa tears streaming down her cheeks. Sansa returned the hug. Despite being only a few years older Sansa started to feel like a mother toward Shireen.

"I need to write to Stannis. I need to tell him—" suddenly Sansa gasped in surprise.

"My lady?" Cressen asked.

"Sansa? What's wrong?" Arya asked.

"I don't know. I—oh!" Sana then felt water trickle down her legs. "The baby! I think the baby's coming!"

"Now?" Shireen asked.

"It's too soon! It's not due until a fortnight."

"It might be eager to come out. Come my lady, we need to escort you to you chambers. Shireen, I need you to find Brella and the other handmaidens. Tell them what's happening. Brienne, help me take Lady Sansa to her chambers. Arya, I need you by your sister's side, she needs you now more than ever." Cressen ordered.

Everyone did as they were told. Eventually they reached the Lord's chambers. The handmaidens stripped Sansa to her nightgown and Cressen inspected her to see the progress of the baby.

"Alright my lady, I think it's ready I need you to push."

Sansa did as she was told and pushed the first contraction. And it was painful. She let out a scream she was sure the other Stormlords would hear her. She let out another push but nothing was happening.

"My lady, I need you to push again." Cressen said.

Time and time again she pushed, but nothing happened. Sansa was screaming in pain and during a few contraction hits, she started to lose consciousness. _No. Stay awake. Please._ She started screaming for her mother, her father even her husband. But no one came. She wondered why it was taking so hard for the baby to come out, until she realized her behavior the past few days, in an emotional toil. She was told that too much of that might affect the baby. _No, I'm going to have a stillborn. No gods please. Let this baby live. Anyone please let my baby live!_ She was starting to lose hope. Could she die at any moment? Just then she heard a familiar voice.

"It's alright my Queen. I am here to help. Let me help you." Sansa couldn't tell what was happening around her but she knew the voice. Melisandre. She saw her go to a brazier outside and set it ablaze.

 **Āeksiot Ōño! māzigon naejot īlva isse īlva sȳndror. Syt Bantis zōbrie issa se ossȳngnoti lēdys. Tepagon kustikāne naejot bisa ābra bona zirȳla riña kessa glaesagon! bisa riña iksis se tresy hen Azōr Ahaī! Kivio Dārilaros! kessa maghagon naejot zȳhon qrinuntyssy se jelmāzma! zȳhon qogron kessa jemagon ezīmagon iā qeldlie age hen lyks! se zokli, se kēlia, se klios, se hontes se zaldrīzoti! mirre kessa obūljagon gō se dārilaros se zȳhon trēsi! āeksio cast aōha ōños bē bisa ābra! issa nākostōbā yn rȳ aōha perzys kessa sagon kostōba! issa va sȳndror! maghagon zirȳla naejot aōha ōños!** (Lord of Light! Come to us in our darkness. For the night is dark and full of terrors. Give strength to this woman that her child will live! This child is the son of Azor Ahai! The Prince that was promised! He will bring to his enemies the storm! His line will lead into a golden age of peace! The wolves, the lions, the fish, the birds and the dragons! All will kneel before the Prince and his sons! Lord cast your light upon this woman! She is weak but through your fire she will be strong! She is near darkness! Bring her to Your light!)

Sansa couldn't understand the language she was speaking but as she spoke, the brazier lit up and fire rose higher and higher. Sansa began to feel her strength coming back to her.

"I can see the head! You just need to push one more time!" Cressen shouted. With a renewed vigor, Sansa pushed with all her might and heard a loud cry throughout the room.

"A son. You have a healthy son Your Grace." Sansa couldn't speak at that moment. She was too overwhelmed with emotion. But then she felt another bit of pain.

"Your Grace, I'm going to need you to push again. It appears that there is another baby on the way." _What?_ Sansa thought. _Twins?_

Sansa was about to ask before the pain came back. This time however was easier than her first son, the babe came out quickly and cried just as loud.

"Another boy. You have another son, Your Grace." Cressen said.

Sansa's eyes welled up with tears. She was handed both of her sons and she immediately bared her breasts to feed them.

"Congratulations Sansa." Arya said tears in her eyes. "I guess years from now I'll be able to teach my nephews how to fight."

"Only if you allow them to finish their studies first." Sansa replied.

"What are you going to name them?" Shireen asked excitedly.

"Well, this one," Sansa gestured to the baby in her left arm. "will be called Eddard. And this one," She gestured to the baby in her right arm. "will be called Steffon."

Everyone smiled at that. And so everyone gathered around the new princes of the Seven Kingdoms. The Crown Prince Eddard Baratheon and Prince Steffon Baratheon who will one day rule Storm's End. Unbeknownst to them, but known to Melisandre, a red comet flew over the country. The true reign of the Stags had begun.


	11. Interrogations and Trials

** Interrogations and Trials **

_Stannis_

As he sat in the small council chambers, Stannis pondered the past few days. He finally won the throne he was meant to sit on. And for those days Stannis was cleaning house. Rounding up the small council members and the remaining Kingsguard and putting them on trial. _I will not suffer traitors in my midst. My brother was surrounded by these snakes. I will not be. I will have a strong council. With honest loyal men._ The ones captured during the taking of King’s Landing were Baelish, Varys, Pycelle, Cersei and finally Joffrey. With them and Tywin and the Kingslayer in his custody they would not live to see another day.

But he was receiving conflicting reports about how Lord Eddard was imprisoned. Pycelle said that he walked to the throne and accused him of Joffrey’s “rightful” claim was moot and he had tried to bribe the goldcloaks to side with him. But they sided with the rightful king. Stannis knew Pycelle was a Lannister puppet. He would write to the Citadel to replace him after he was executed. Baelish told him that Eddard tried to convince him to buy the goldcloaks, only to have been too late when Cersei bribed them. Varys said the same but said that Baelish had held a knife to Lord Stark’s throat and told him that he did warn Stark not to trust Baelish. That seemed accurate. But there was still something that was off with their stories. Eventually it came to Sandor Clegane, the Hound who was Joffrey’s shield. He was the final one brought before Stannis. Davos was with him.

“The fuck do you want?”

“Careful Ser, you are speaking to the king.” Davos said.

“Piss on your ‘Sers’ I’m no knight. And I know he’s the king. His last supporter lost his head because of it.”

“Have a seat Clegane.” Stannis said. Clegane moved to sit.

“Do you have any recollection of the events surrounding Lord Eddard’s betrayal?”

“Plenty. Where do you want me to start?”

“Logically, the beginning.” Clegane sat back.

“Alright. We received news that your brother had died so the queen immediately went and sat her son on the throne. When Stark entered the throne room, he handed a letter to Barristan. It was written by your brother. Said that Stark was to be named regent until his heir came of age. The queen asked to see the letter, read it then tore it up, saying that your brother’s words meant nothing and that Joffrey was king. She then offered him to go back home if he kneeled to Joffrey. He didn’t and that’s when everything went wrong. The goldcloaks turned on Stark and his men and Baelish held a knife to his throat. Said, ‘I did warn you not to trust me. He said this with a smile on his face. He looked very gleeful.”

“And that’s when he was taken prisoner?”

“Aye, they escorted him to the cells and began killing all the people sworn to him.”

“So would you say that Baelish betrayed Lord Eddard?”

“Everyone did.” Clegane said.

Stannis thought for a moment. Now he had enough evidence to convict all the people responsible for his father-by-laws death. However, what could happen would be considered too harsh for the people of the Seven Kingdoms. But to be fair, no one was really trusted. Baelish lied and basically caused the Riverlands to be invaded, the Riverlords would call for his head for starting that. Varys and Pycelle were serving either themselves or someone else. Yet, they disobeyed Robert’s final words and a king’s word was law. If they didn’t obey it then they were committing treason.

“Thank you Clegane. You may go now.” With that, the Hound walked off. Well more limped off, he had taken a few spears during the fight for the Red Keep. Stannis then called Davos over to him. He sat by his side.

“It appears that this council will not be a part of my kingdom.”

“Agreeable. Baelish and Varys must go yes. Pycelle, well, if the Citadel is appeased by this action then we can probably ask for another. As for the Lannisters, what do you plan to do?”

“They will die, apart from Lord Tyrion, Tommen and Myrcella. I do not murder children. I will not become my brother. But they will be here as wards of the Crown. How are we with the other kingdoms?”

“Well, you have the North, Riverlands, Stormlands and Westerlands on your side. Ravens have been sent to the lords of the Vale, the Reach and Dorne. They should arrive within the fortnight.”

“Good, now there is something else I must discuss with you. Baelish.”

“Well, surely he’s going to die yes?”

“He will. But not just him. Lysa Arryn as well.”

“Forgive me, Your Grace, but what has she done?”

“She murdered her husband. On Baelish’s orders.” Davos was confused. “Lysa was the one who recommended to Jon Arryn that Littlefinger should be named to the Small Council. There were some rumors I discussed with Ser Brynden Tully, about the two of them. Apparently, Baelish laid with Lysa and impregnated her, it was after his ‘duel’ with Brandon Stark. Before she married Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully gave Lysa moon tea to get rid of the child, so she would be more suitable for marriage. Lysa’s always hated Lord Arryn, but she was too overprotective of her son. When Jon Arryn and I agreed that I would foster the boy at Dragonstone Lysa gave her husband a fit and it was decided not to be. If she hated Lord Arryn that much then why would she defend her son to the bitter end?”

“Maybe if she doesn’t love the husband she could love the child.”

“Perhaps, but Baelish lied to Catelyn Stark about the dagger belonging to Tyrion Lannister. And Lysa sent a letter to her telling her it was the Lannisters who murdered Jon Arryn.”

“So, they could be working together?”

“Perhaps, and perhaps they expected me to either fail, or not retaliate at all.”

“If this is the case, the I urge caution. Perhaps we could get Lysa here to swear fealty to you. And make it known to her that you have Baelish in your custody. Then write separate letters to the Vale lords telling them of this situation and hope they see reason.”

Stannis was in thought for a moment he needed the kingdoms behind him, in case the Targaryens decide to come back to Westeros. He needed good loyal supporters, no enemies. If he had even one enemy it would spell certain doom for his family. _I’ll have to ensure their loyalty by taking hostages. If Lysa opposes me she’ll be punished. I have Littlefinger here, she’ll have to come. If she refuses it’s war. I will not have any more usurpers in my kingdom._

“Granted. Do as you have said Ser Davos.” He said.

“I will, Your Grace.” Davos said. As he got up and walked away though, Stannis stopped him.

“Wait. Before you go, there is something I must give to you.” He took out the Hand of the King pin and handed it to Davos. “Davos Seaworth, I name you Hand of the King.” Davos looked shocked to receive this reward. He got to one knee.

“You Grace. I pray I serve you well.” He said. Stannis hummed in response.

“I wager you are the first crabber’s son to wear the badge. And you will serve me well, Lord Davos. I know you will.” And with that Davos left the room. Later Devan came in and handed him a letter.

“From Storm’s End Your Grace.”

“Thank you Devan.” Stannis said with a wave of his hand dismissing the boy and he opened the scroll.

_Stannis_

_You do not need to worry about me. I’m fine and the babies are fine as well._

_Yes, you are reading that correctly. It appears the gods have blessed our union with twin boys. The first one I named Eddard after my late father and the other one I named Steffon after your father._

_I am currently resting at Storm’s End right now to recover from my birth, so most likely I will see you in another month._

_I look forward to seeing you again and you meeting your sons._

_Shireen says hello and she loves you as well._

_Sansa._

Stannis couldn’t believe what he was reading about. _Twins? And they are both boys?_ This could now fully cement him as the true king as now he had an heir to the Iron Throne and an heir to the Stormlands. Stannis then left the room now confident that the kingdoms would rightfully be his. But first there were some traitors to deal with.

_Sansa_

She could not get enough of them. Her sons brought her so much joy in her life. She was sitting in the babies' chambers playing with them. They were almost a month old and already they were so energetic. Marya once told her that in a few months they would be walking. Ned and Steffon were babbling all sorts of excited nonsense. Ever since they were born Sansa had immediately taken up into a maternal role. She didn’t know how to explain it but it just came natural to her to have that motherly instinct. Ned was getting fussy in his cradle and lifted his arms to her.

“What is it little pup?” She asked him, that was her nickname for him. Steffon she called her little stag. Ned began to grab at her teats. “I just fed you. Are you really that hungry?” He still persisted. “Alright but save some for your brother.” She opened her dress and bared her breast to him. He drank hungrily like he had hadn’t eaten in hours. “You’re a hungry little pup aren’t you? Well, let’s hope you don’t get like your uncle, fat.” She could see Steffon laughing at that, as if the boy understood what she meant. “Exactly. See your brother even agrees with me.” Ned just kept feeding before falling asleep in her arms. “Okay, it’s nap time for you.” As she got up Arya entered the room. “Oh, good. Ned’s going to nap right now, can you watch over Steff for me?” Arya just shrugged.

“Sure why not? Hey you!” Steffon babbled an excited noise. He and Arya were bonding closely. Even though Steffon loved to be around his mother he loved Arya’s attention all the same. “Now let’s hope you get strong so your aunt Arya can teach how to knock some heads together.”

“His father will be teaching him that Arya.”

“Not if I can help it. Or you could have Brienne teach them.”

“I’ll let Stannis decide that. It’s his family too.”

“Oh going by Stannis now are we?” Arya said in a mocking tone.

“He’s my husband I’m supposed to call him that.” Sansa said. Arya just gave her a knowing look that annoyed Sansa. “Oh forget it. I don’t have time for this. Just watch Steffon while I put Ned to sleep.” Arya just shrugged and began playing more with Steffon.

Sansa went to her room and laid Ned down in his cradle. Sansa had insisted that the children be in the same room as her when she went to bed as she wanted to be close to them. She wouldn’t even let the wet nurses touch them, she was that close. Ned was quietly asleep and Sansa decided to get a few winks of sleep herself. Even though she had been mostly resting this whole time to recover from her pregnancy she still found herself very tired mostly due to spending time with her sons and of course checking on them when they cried out in the middle of the night. Sansa was then woken up by her mother Catelyn. Her mother had been sent to Storm’s End on her husband’s orders to help Sansa take care of the boys. She had been a great help these past few days giving her advice to Sansa about how to treat her children.

“Sansa.” Her mother said.

“Mother.” Sansa said and started getting up. “What time is it?”

“It’s nearly supper.” Catelyn said.

“What?! How long have I been asleep? Is Ned alright? Steffon? What’s happened over the past few—”

“Sansa.” Her mother said firmly. “It’s alright. The boys are fine, you didn’t miss anything. Ned was waking up as I got in here, but you were fast asleep. I decided to take him off your hands and let you sleep.” Sansa sighed in relief to which her mother started laughing.

“Is something funny to you?” Sansa asked.

“It’s just… I had the same thing happen to me when you and Robb were babies. Your father let me rest and played with both of you.” Catelyn said. She and Sansa started laughing. “I can see that you are becoming a good mother.”

“I hope I am. It’s just come to me naturally. I can’t explain it.”

“Nor do I expect you to. It’s always hard the first few months, even the first year is hard. But you are strong, and you have a capable husband by your side who will help you.”

Sansa was surprised to hear that from her mother. From what she’s been told, Stannis wasn’t exactly happy at her mother for kidnapping Tyrion Lannister and causing the whole conflict of the Riverlands. Stannis and her left on bad terms when he sent her to Storm’s End.

“I’m surprised to hear you say that.” Sansa said.

“I’m not overly fond of how he treated me after he and Robb defeated the Lannisters, but now that I think upon those events, I shouldn’t have trusted Littlefinger. It is my fault.”

“Mother.” Sansa said. “It’s alright. I know it caused a war, but Stannis and Robb saved your home. Stannis will sit the throne now and I will be his queen. And I’ve already given him sons. All of this couldn’t have been done without you. You care for us, and it may have caused you to make irrational decisions, it brought out the Lannisters and we destroyed them. Now no one can claim Stannis is not the true king. But yes, Stannis is right. You should have trusted him more than your friend.”

“Hopefully your husband will deal with him.” Catelyn said.

“I hope so too. From what I’ve been told he’s a very vile person.”

“Well, we won’t have to deal with him for long. I pray you never meet him.”

“I thought you said he was your friend.” Sansa said.

“Not anymore. He’s changed over the years. I should have just let your uncle Brandon kill him. If he did, your father would still be alive.”

“You can’t know that. Joffrey and Cersei would have still killed him, they’re just as evil as him. They would never have let him live.” Her mother took her words in.

“Your right. Gods, I’m starting to take advice from you. How interesting are our lives are being changed?” They both shared a laugh. “Do you know when you’ll ride for King’s Landing?”

“Soon, I hope. Maybe a week. I want to get plenty of rest before I leave. Stannis insists.”

“Alright. You know, I can tell you’re excited to see him again.” Her mother said. Sansa looked at her confused. “You miss him. And you want him to meet his sons. It will come, don’t worry. And from what you’ve told me he’ll be a very good father to your sons. You both will be great parents.” Sansa nodded and started to tear up.

“Thank you mother.” She then hugged her and in that moment, Sansa felt truly happy. And her mother was right, she missed Stannis, she wanted him to meet the boys. Those were her last thoughts before she left for supper with her mother and her new family.

_Davos_

The Iron Throne was rather impressive if not a bit impractical. He wasn’t sure what Aegon the Conqueror was thinking but if he had to guess, it would be to strike fear into his enemies. The same could be said for Stannis. After what Clegane had told him, Stannis held trials for all the members of the small council. They were to be beheaded for their treason due to them not honoring Robert’s last words. Stannis often said that a king’s word is law and that by not obeying this, they sealed their fate. All of them were beheaded in a private way, in the black cells. But for a more public execution Stannis decided to execute the Lannisters in full view of the people.

Joffrey’s Kingsguard were mostly dead. The only one to survive the trap at King’s Landing was Ser Arys Oakheart, who was the more recent member. All the others, Meryn Trant, Boros Blount, Mandon Moore, Preston Greenfield were all dead. The Kingslayer most likely would die as well, and Sandor Clegane was removed as he was no knight. However Stannis offered Clegane his brother’s lands due to the fact that Gregor would die as well. So Sandor became the new lord of Clegane Keep.

As for the Kingsguard, Stannis had some people in mind. Ser Richard Horpe would be the new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, despite Ser Arys being the now senior member, but Stannis said he wanted loyal men, not those who failed his brother in his time of need. Ser Balon Swann was elevated as well to the Kingsguard, Davos suggested it as he was from the Stormlands. Ser Guyard Morrigen was chosen as well, and in a moment that made Davos proud, Matthos who was recently knighted for his valor on the Green Fork. The last to join was Ser Imry Florent, Selyse’s brother, as he wanted to protect Shireen and Stannis himself. Davos didn’t really like the man, he despised Davos for his lowborn origins, but he did love his family and Davos could overlook that. There was a bit of a surprise when Ser Robar Royce of Runestone in the Vale came and knelt before Stannis and swore the oath of the Kingsguard. Robar had been with Robert hunting along with his father and after the Lannisters turned on Ned Stark Robar fled the city. His father Lord Yohn Royce was returning to his home at Runestone. Robar had heard of Stannis’ victory over Tywin and decided to join his cause. Stannis then commanded Robar to write to his father telling him of Stannis’ theories about Baelish but told him to tell Lysa that Baelish was alive so that he could seize her and execute her for killing Jon Arryn.

Stannis had all the evidence to support this, he discovered that Baelish had purchased the Tears of Lys from one of his contacts and deduced that Lysa poisoned him and sent word to her sister that the Lannisters were responsible when really it was them. Baelish lied about the dagger too. Stannis knew it belonged to his brother not Tyrion Lannister, so he could add that Baelish lied to sow chaos and that the Riverlands destruction was solely due to Littlefinger. Stannis sat at the Iron Throne and awaited the Lannisters on trial. Robb Stark and his bannermen were there as well as the Stormlords and Riverlords. Ser Edmure and Ser Brynden were among them. they themselves were awaiting the Lannisters. The first was Tywin. His armor was bloody and dirty, but he had the cool and calculating look that never faded.

“Tywin Lannister. You stand accused of treason. You raided and pillaged the Riverlands and set your dog, Gregor Clegane to rape and murder those at the Mummer’s Ford. How do you plead?” Stannis said.

“I only did what I did, because your mother-by-law kidnapped my son. I did what was necessary.” Tywin said.

“And for that you are guilty. You are also guilty of supporting a bastard born of incest.”

“Lies.” Tywin growled.

“No lies. Joffrey is not my brother’s seed. He is your son Jaime’s nothing more as are Tommen and Myrcella. You’re legacy is a lie. And it will be that way until the end of time. But fear not, your son Tyrion will be Lord of Casterly Rock and he will be loyal to me. I hope for your families sake, that he’s more loyal to me than you were to Aerys. Tywin Lannister, I Stannis of the House Baratheon, First of my Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm to hereby strip you of all rank and titles and sentence you to death. Take him away.” Stannis said. Tywin was for once shocked into silence. He bowed his head in defeat and was dragged out of the throne room. The next to come was Jaime. He looked muddy and bruised. He had a bit of hair growing on his face.

“Jaime Lannister, you stand accused of treason, adultery, and incest. How do you plead?” Stannis said.

“Oh fuck off Stannis. We both know this is just for show. Just kill me and get on with it.” Jaime said. Davos could see for once Stannis was surprised but he didn’t show it on his face.

“You don’t deny your crimes?” Stannis asked.

“I don’t anything. Your brother was not worthy of my sister. I had her heart long before anyone ever did. Just do it. The Starks want my head just as much as anyone so might as well appease your most loyal supporters.”

“My father learned the truth. That’s why your son murdered him. He killed him so everyone wouldn’t learn the truth and you, you pushed my brother from a window because he saw with the queen.” Robb Stark said from the side.

“Oh, do you have proof? Or do you want to trade gossip like a couple of fishwives?” Jaime said mockingly.

“Enough.” Stannis said. “If you have no further words, then you will be executed. Take him away.” Stannis gestured. Jaime was dragged out of the room by the guards, like his father not saying a word. The next person brought in was the boy Joffrey. Unlike Tywin and Jaime, the boy struggled in the guards grip and yelling and screaming for their heads. He was dropped unceremoniously on the floor. “Joffrey Waters.” Stannis said. You stand accused of laying claim to my rightful throne, murder, and treason.”

“What claim?! I AM THE KING!!! You stole my throne!”

“SILENCE!” Stannis shouted. “If you have nothing further to say then it is done.”

“I AM YOUR KING! YOU TRAITOR!” Joffrey shouted showing everyone how mad he was. It reminded Stannis of Aerys Targaryen.

“So be it. Joffrey Waters. You are hereby sentenced to death.” And with a wave of his hand Stannis gestured to his guards who took Joffrey from the room. Once again Joffrey kicked and screamed the whole way through. Finally Cersei Lannister herself came before them. The one who caused everything to happen was brought before the throne. Davos had been told that the queen was a beautiful woman, long golden hair, beautiful green eyes. Davos saw anything but, he hair had been messy, her dress had been torn up a bit and her eyes had nothing but hatred for all of them. “Cersei Lannister.” Stannis started. “You stand accused of treason, regicide, murder and incest. How do you plead?” Cersei just laughed.

“Do you want me to say guilty? Is that what you want? This trial is nothing but a farce, and I know you’ll never allow me to speak for myself and I know trial by combat will never happen, you’ll bend the rules. No I will not give you the satisfaction of cowering before you. You’ve always wanted this throne, admit it. You were always jealous of Robert’s accomplishments. You coveted his throne. You gave false information to legitimize your actions. But a Lannister always pays her debts you will all fall. I’ll make sure of it.”

“You have no power anymore. Your allies have abandoned you, the people have abandoned you, your family has abandoned you. You have no one left to blame but yourself. I never asked for this. I never wanted the throne. If you had produced a son of Robert’s I would have done my duty and served under him. Instead you chose to lie with your brother and produce three bastards with no claim to the throne. The Lannisters days are done.”

“And it will ruled by your madness and alongside your Northern whore!” Cersei said. Davos could see Robb Stark curl his fist in, he looked to run Cersei through. Davos then looked at Stannis. He was not pleased that Sansa was called that, Stannis was very protective of Sansa, he would not let this go unpunished.

“The only whore here is you. Take her away.” When the guards took her, just like Joffrey, she screamed and wailed say the Lannisters would get revenge.

Eventually it came down to the execution. It was held at the Dragonpit. Davos was there with the king, his Kingsguard and the lords sworn to him. The crowds had been gathering to see this moment already excited. _Brave fools. These were the same people who cheered when Ned Stark lost his head. These people just like blood nothing more._ Davos thought to himself. All the prisoners were being brought up. Tywin, Jaime, Cersei, Joffrey, the Mountain and Amory Lorch were brought up. Stannis decided to kill those two knights specifically to appease the Dornish and send their heads to Dorne. One by one, Stannis read out their crimes to the people who cheered openly. Each and every Lannister was beheaded by Ser Clayton Suggs, the new king’s justice. Illyn Payne had died in the fighting for the Red Keep. He was also in possession of Ice, House Stark’s ancestral sword. Stannis gave it back to Robb Stark. Now that his enemies were dealt with, Davos could see Stannis plan ahead. The road was going to be rough, but if Davos knew Stannis, he knew he would never give up. the kingdoms would prosper under a just and fair king like Stannis Baratheon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us raise a glass in mourning for theses characters: Jaime, Varys……. That’s it.  
> Now let us cheer for those who rightfully were executed: Tywin, Cersei, Joffrey, Littlefinger, Pycelle, and the Mountain.  
> We also get a little glimpse of how Sansa is dealing with motherhood. I kind of always figured she would already be a terrific mother with her kind and caring nature as well as her patience.


	12. Roses and Falcons

**Roses and Falcons**

_Stannis_

Stannis stood in the council chambers with Ser Davos awaiting the lords he sent for to make up his small council. He had sent a raven to the Citadel prior to this meeting to inform the maesters of Pycelle’s execution. The reasoning behind his death was the Stannis explained that he disobeyed his king and worked with the Lannisters. As the Grand Maester is sworn to the Crown and not a house, he had no choice but to execute him. Hopefully this would appease the Citadel. The lords then came into the room. Lord Selwyn Tarth, Lord Monford Velaryon, Ser Richard Horpe, Ser Brynden Tully and Ser Kevan Lannister.

“My lords. The king thanks you all for coming. Let’s get started on appointments of state.” The other lords sat down, though Kevan Lannister looked a bit nervous. Davos pulled out a scroll. “Now, Lord Selwyn Tarth, King Stannis has appointed you to be Master of Laws. You are in charge of giving out justice to anyone who commits any crimes in the city and in charge of the gold cloaks for now, until you find a suitable lord commander.” Lord Selwyn bowed his head in respect.

“Thank you, Your Grace. I vow to serve you well.” Stannis hummed in response to that. Davos continued.

“Lord Monford Velaryon, the king has decided to appoint you as Master of Ships. You will be in charge of the Royal Fleet and be grand admiral.” Lord Velaryon bowed his head in respect.

“Thank you for this appointment Your Grace. I hope to serve you well.”

“Ser Brynden Tully. It would please the king if you would take up a new position for the small council. Master of War.” Davos said. Brynden looked a bit confused.

“What would my duties entail? Surely not just leading armies.” He said.

“You would be my second in command in the wars to come. Our armies shall be split into two commanders, myself and you Ser Brynden. You would also be in charge of war preparations, training our soldiers to fight well. You fought in the War of Ninepenny Kings, you’re a hero to most of the people, your reputation would inspire these troops to train harder.” Stannis said. Brynden gave it some thought before turning back to Stannis.

“Very well, Your Grace. I accept this new office. In honor of your marriage to my grandniece I vow to serve you and Queen Sansa well.” Stannis nodded in respect to the Blackfish.

“Ser Kevan, the king has decided to appoint you as Master of Coin. You will be in charge of the royal treasury and vaults.” Davos said. Kevan nodded at this.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” He said. He didn’t seem so happy on it, but Stannis had little choice, he had to keep at least one Lannister here as a hostage, and he certainly couldn’t bring the Imp here, he had to consolidate his rule as Lord of Casterly Rock. At least with Tommen and Myrcella here, he could ensure their loyalty.

“As for the remaining members, Ser Richard, as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard you also have a seat on the council.” Ser Richard nodded in respect. “And as for our Master of Whisperers, the queen has written down a candidate for this position, she will arrive with this person when she returns to the capital. And as for our Grand Maester, we have a new one, a man by the name of Ebrose. The Citadel selected him to be our new Grand Maester. He’s been there for years, so his knowledge and wisdom are to be expected here.”

“My brother Robert surrounded himself with bootlickers and schemers, I will not suffer any of those things here in my city. As my council you are to give me any and all advice, no matter how much I despise it. You are to tell me the truth, the hard truth if need be.” All of the council members voiced their agreement. _I hope to be better than my brother._ Stannis thought to himself. “Now, what do we have now?”

“We’ve received word that the Tyrells are to arrive in a few hours to swear fealty. The Arryns will be here tomorrow. The Starks and Tullys are preparing to leave tomorrow as well.” Davos said.

“Very well, then we’ll end this meeting right now, all of you must adjust to your new offices, we will begin a new meeting tomorrow, after I deal with the Arryns.” Stannis said. The lords nodded their heads and left the room.

A few hours later, the Tyrells and their bannermen came to swear fealty. Lord Mace Tyrell was there as well as his son and heir Loras, his daughter Margaery and his grandmother, Olenna Tyrell. Stannis sat on the Iron Throne with his councilors and saw them entering the room. Lord Mace stepped forward.

“Your Grace.” He said.

“Lord Tyrell.” Stannis said coolly.

“On behalf of the Reach we have come to swear fealty to the rightful king.” He got to one knee as did his bannermen. “Your Grace, the Reach is yours. If you have any need of us and our armies, ships, supplies, you need only ask.”

“Thank you my lord.” Stannis said, though he grit his teeth after he said that, he never liked Mace Tyrell or his family to begin with and that was due to them laying siege to his home and nearly starving himself while they feasted outside his walls. “If you have time, I would like to discuss some dealings I have in mind with you.”

“Most certainly Your Grace, I live to serve.” Mace said. _Yes, clearly._ Stannis thought.

After the other Reach lords including the Tarlys, Redwynes, Rowans, Florents, and Fossoways bent the knee to him, Stannis went to the small council chambers where he awaited Mace Tyrell. He arrived with his mother.

“Your Grace, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Mace said. His mother snorted beside him.

“It has come to my attention that your daughter Margaery and your son Loras are unwed. If I am to keep the kingdoms from any other usurper who would try to steal my rightful throne, I must ensure the loyalty of my kingdoms.” Stannis said.

“Trying to steal, you mean like how your brother stole from the Targaryens?” Olenna said.

“Mother!” Mace exclaimed.

“Oh shut up Mace!” She said.

“The Targaryens had no right to the kingdoms. They won it by conquest if you remember your history Lady Olenna. My family has done the same.” Stannis said.

“Indeed. But what does this concern us for? What do we have to gain? What is this business with my grandchildren?” Olenna said. _Shrewd old woman. If you’ll let me just speak and stop your haggling, I’ll tell you what I want._ Stannis thought.

“I have separate marriage proposals for you. First, your daughter Margaery for Tyrion Lannister.” Mace looked appalled while Olenna kept a cool face.

“You want my daughter married to the Imp?! I will not allow it!” Mace said.

“I am offering your daughter to the Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West.” Stannis said calmly.

“But couldn’t you name Tommen as his heir? He is a boy sure, but he’ll be much taller than my daughter.”

“No. The boy is to stay as my ward. And he is a bastard born of incest. Would you want that for your daughter or a trueborn son of Casterly Rock?” Stannis challenged. Mace was about to speak when Olenna raised her hand.

“Would he treat her well? He’s known for his, nocturnal activities.” She asked.

“I will write to him to ensure this never happens. The man is loyal to me now. His life, he owes to me now. He will not dishonor your daughter, this you have my word.”

“Fine, fine.” Olenna said.

“Mother!”

“Oh come off it Mace! At least Margaery shall be the lady of the richest part of the realm and the richest lady of the Realm. Isn’t that any better?” She asked him. Mace bowed his head down before looking to Stannis.

“We will accept this offer, if Lord Tyrion will.” Mace said.

“He will. I’ll have Ser Kevan write to him. Better it comes from his family rather than his king.”

“And what of the other offer?” Mace said.

“I wish to offer my daughter Shireen to your son Loras.” Stannis said. Mace was about to say something but his mother beat him to it.

“Ah, I see. Well, it’s not all bad, despite the girls, ‘condition,’ But you are aware of Loras’ other passions?” Olenna said. Stannis grit his teeth again, he didn’t like anyone mentioning Shireen’s greyscale, it was an insult to him and his family.

“Will he do his duty?” Stannis asked.

“Oh no doubt about that. He may be young and able to knock men of horses with a stick, but that does not make him wise. But he’s not stupid as well, he knows he has to marry and sire heirs one day. But you are aware your daughter is young?” She asked.

“So is my wife. Do you hear her complaining? This is what I have proposed, either you take it, or I look somewhere else, like Dorne.” Stannis said. He knew in the back of his mind that this would get their attention.

“Oh no! We accept! We’ll take care of her Your Grace. Better us than those snakes!” Mace said in anger. Stannis believed it. He had heard how Mace had hated the Martells for what they did to his nephew Willas. Apparently during a joust Oberyn knocked Willas off his horse and it broke his leg as a result. Many of the Tyrells blamed Oberyn for this, even though the man insists that he didn’t mean it.

“You accept then?” Stannis asked.

“Yes we accept.” Olenna said.

“Good, on one condition. Shireen is to stay here until she is sixteen. When she is of age I will bring her to Highgarden myself for her to be wed.”

“Yes, of course, Your Grace.” Mace said. After that, negotiations were over. Margaery would journey to Casterly Rock to wed Tyrion Lannister and Loras would wait until Shireen was sixteen before they marry.

The next day, Stannis woke up to a letter from Sansa, she said she would be coming home soon in a few days but was sad to hear she wouldn’t see Robb for that time, however she understood that he was Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North and had to defend it as its lord. Stannis reminded himself to bid Robb Stark farewell. Despite his thoughts about Stark as a green boy, he had to admit Robb was showing promise as a battle commander, outwitting the Kingslayer and luring him into Whispering Wood, crushing his army. Then he was the one who planned to use the element of surprise to win the Battle of the Camps. If only Stark could listen to his advisors though, the boy often did things on his own terms and often thought more on his heart and not his head. Still he was young and a young mind can be taught. For now though, he would prepare for the Arryns and their bannermen. Hopefully his plan wouldn’t fail.

_Robb_

It was time to leave. He and his bannermen wanted to go home. But Stannis insisted on him staying. Something about his family getting justice. He made his way to the throne room with his uncle Edmure. He was to stay as well for that time. Stannis sat on the Iron Throne. It was an impressive sight to say the least. Robb had often heard stories about the Red Keep and the Throne, but the stories did not do justice.

The doors flew open at that moment and in came his aunt, Lysa Arryn and his cousin Robin. The two of them were, interesting, to say the least. Lysa looked at everything in contempt and seemed to be nervous, her eyes darting everywhere across the room. And Robin? Well, if Robb was compared to his father in terms of bravery and courage, than Robin Arryn was everything Jon Arryn wasn’t. He looked easily bored, intelligently stunted and distracted. It reminded him of Joffrey, the boy was always coddled by his mother, the same could be said of Robin. His mother said so when she met him at Moat Cailan. Lysa wasn’t even better, she threatened to throw his mother out the Moon Door for suggesting Robin foster at Winterfell. Robb couldn’t also understand why Lysa kept her forces out of the war. True, they had still won against Tywin, but Lysa didn’t even consider it. Wasn’t she the one who told his parents that the Lannisters murdered Jon Arryn? Something didn’t add up. Lysa was also accompanied by the Knights of the Vale, bannermen of House Arryn. Surely they didn’t agree with the idea of staying behind. Lysa approached the throne.

“Your Grace.” She said courteously.

“Lady Arryn. Welcome to King’s Landing. I trust the journey went well?” Stannis said.

“Yes. We have come to swear fealty to the new king. We owe it to you after all. You killed the people responsible for my husband’s murder.”

“Indeed. I was wondering where you went. Were you gathering your forces to attack the Lannisters?” Stannis said. Lysa looked to be taken back by this.

“No, I had more important things to do.” She said.

“Such as?” Stannis replied back instantly.

“To ensure the safety of my son the Knights of the Vale stood behind to protect their lord.”

“And yet when the Lannisters took up arms against your homeland you hid behind your walls while your brother, nephew and I brought our armies and pushed Tywin Lannister back.”

“Are you accusing me of cowardice?” Lysa replied offended. The Vale lords didn’t seem to be offended as much.

“No, I am not. However I have been receiving conflicting reports. Concerning the letter you sent your sister.” Stannis said. Lysa seemed to not be surprised by this but her eyes betrayed her for a moment.

“I did send her a letter. Telling her about the Lannisters and their crimes against my family. That they murdered my husband.” Lysa said.

“Of course. And yet, I am now receiving more conflicting reports. The reason the Riverlands burned was because your sister took Tyrion Lannister prisoner. On the word of Petyr Baelish.” Lysa now seemed nervous. “Baelish told your sister that the dagger used to try and murder her son belonged to Tyrion Lannister. Which is a lie. It belonged to my brother Robert. When I investigated further, I discovered that Robert drunkenly said it would be a mercy to kill the boy. Lord Tyrion told me that he overheard Joffrey saying to Sandor Clegane to send a dog to kill a dog. Which has led me to believe that Joffrey was the one responsible for trying to assassinate Brandon Stark.” Lysa started to look everywhere for support. None of the lords flinched. “I investigated further into Baelish’s apartments and discovered that he purchased the Tears of Lys, a poison which destroys the belly and bowels of its victims, which wouldn’t seem apparent that it was poison if the victim is old or sickly.” Lysa started breathing heavily. “Then I remembered that it was you who recommended Baelish to your husband for him to sit on the small council. And your uncle Brynden tells me that you and he were, close? Which led me to one truth: You and Baelish murdered Jon Arryn, pinned the blame on the Lannisters with the intent of sowing chaos and putting the Seven Kingdoms at war with one another so you two could rule over the ashes once everyone was dead.” He said with finality.

“THAT’S A LIE! I loved my husband! And his son! Knights of the Vale! Do your duty! Defend your lord!” She screamed madly. Robb couldn’t believe the charges. She had caused all of this? If she hadn’t sent that letter his father would have refused the king’s offer and he would have been alive. His family would be together. However the thing that shocked Robb the most was that it came from his own family. His own blood. Now he looked at his aunt Lysa with disgust. The Vale lords didn’t do anything. Instead Lord Yohn Royce gestured to his two men and had them seize Lysa. “What are you doing?! I’m not guilty! He is! He killed my Petyr! I know it!” Lysa realized what she just said and looked toward Stannis.

“That is all the information I need.” Lord Royce said. “Your Grace the Vale stands with you.”

“Take her away.” Stannis said. The guards took a screaming Lysa away. Robin was confused and angry.

“No! Make them fly! That’s my mother!” He screamed.

“SILENCE!” Stannis roared. Now Robb could see some of that Baratheon rage. Stannis had always seemed so calm and collected. Perhaps he was tired of all the betrayals and plots. “Take the boy away to suitable chambers.” At this the boy started convulsing on the floor. “What now?” Stannis asked.

“I’m sorry Your Grace, he has these seizures from time to time he’ll need to be leeched or he might—” the maester attending the Vale said.

“Yes, take care of him.” Stannis waved his hand at the maester. The boy was carried out leaving Stannis with the Vale lords, Edmure and Robb. “I apologize for that.”

“I just, I can’t believe Lysa would do such a thing.” Edmure said.

“You couldn’t know uncle. She just wasn’t made for this place.” Robb said.

“Perhaps. What will become of her?” Edmure asked Stannis.

“Normally I would execute her. But I will keep her here under guard. She’s your family after all, and Sansa’s. She deserves a second chance. Though not like this.” Stannis said.

“Thank you.” Edmure said. Stannis merely nodded his head.

“Now there are a few things that we must discuss. Robin for one. He will be fostered at Winterfell. And he will one day be given lands in the Fingers.” Robb was confused at Stannis’ meaning.

“I don’t understand Your Grace. Robin is Lord of the Eyrie is he not?”

“No. He is Baelish’s bastard son.” Stannis said. Now this made Robb even more confusd and angry at his aunt. She had done the same thing as Cersei Lannister and she had the gall to say that she loved her husband? The man who fostered his father and was like a father to Ned Stark? And she chose the man who betrayed his father over Jon Arryn? Robb was even more angered.

“It does make sense.” Lord Royce said. “The boy was always sickly and weak. I’ve heard it said that Jon Arryn was a strong babe. His Tully blood should have helped as well, but Lysa herself was weak as well. She had several miscarriages and stillborns. It does make sense. But do we tell the boy that?”

“He has a right to know. You told Tommen and Myrcella that their father was Jaime’s. Shouldn’t the same apply here?” Edmure asked.

“No. I don’t want that foolish boy knowing who his father was. Better that he doesn’t know. He’s young and probably grew up with the man and came to see him as a father himself. In time he might rebel. I will not suffer anymore usurpers in my kingdom. Is that clear?” Stannis replied. Edmure sadly nodded his head. “Now, do you have a candidate for Lord of the Vale?”

“We do Your Grace.” Lady Waynewood said. “Harrold step forward.” She urged a young man forward. He looked tall, handsome with bright blonde hair and blues eyes. Now this is what a knight of the Vale looked like. “Your Grace, I present to you Ser Harrold Hardyng, grandson of Jon Arryn’s sister, Alys. He is the closest person of Arryn blood left. He was Robin’s heir but perhaps considering, he is now the Lord of the Vale. If his Grace consents.” She said. Stannis seemed to be analyzing the boy.

“Ser Harrold, step forward and kneel before me.” The knight did so. “Do you swear to uphold the laws of the Seven Kingdoms?” He asked.

“I do.” He answered.

“Do you swear to serve me and come to my aid when called upon?”

“I swear it.”

“Do you swear to serve as Lord of the Vale and protect its lands against any and all who would invade it?”

“I swear it my king.”

“Then rise, Lord Harrold Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Lord Paramount of the Vale, and Warden of the East.” Stannis finished.

“Thank you Your Grace.” Harrold said before standing up and being applauded by the other lords of the Vale.

“Now, it is finished. I believe I kept you here for some time now.” He addressed Robb. “My apologies.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Your Grace. I’m just glad that justice was served. My father often said you were a just man. Now I know he was right.” Stannis merely hummed in response.

“I’ll keep your cousin here until he’s fit to travel. Once he is I will send him to Winterfell. The boy should know his family after all. And be around boys his age.”

“I agree.” Robb said. “I know I’ve asked this before, but please take care of Sansa. Especially now that she has children.” Stannis’ face softened for a moment.

“You have my word. I will take care of Sansa, and my sons.” Stannis said. As Robb left he thought of how he said that before, how part of him doubted his words. Now there was not a single doubt in Robb’s mind, he believed them more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of filler but necessary. Now that the Tyrells and the Arryns have been dealt with Stannis just needs to watch out for the Martells and the Greyjoys. A little tidbit I had in here is that Loras is the heir, but Willas and Garlan will be cousins of the Tyrells. They’ll play a much bigger part later on don’t worry. And we now have Harrold Hardyng/Arryn, he’ll also be playing a big part later on. No Sansa this chapter, but next chapter will have her come to King’s Landing. And we have our new small council. I know it’s probably unlikely that Ebrose would have been chosen, but I liked his character in the show and I wanted to see him here.


	13. Reunions

**Reunion**

_Sansa_

She could already see it on the horizon. King’s Landing. This is where she’ll be queen. She always dreamed of being queen, now she got her wish, but thankfully it was with the right man. She was bouncing Ned on her lap while Shireen was playing with Steffon on the deck, her mother Catelyn watching over them and Brienne standing guard. She also brought along Melisandre who told her she was needed there.

_“I have seen it in the flames my queen. I am needed here. I will protect you, your husband and your children. It must be done to ensure your line survives.”_

She said those words to her days before they left. _What protection? Are my sons in danger?_ She didn’t want to think about it. Right now they were approaching the docks when Arya approached her.

“I used to have a lot of fun in this city. Now, I don’t know if I can. With father and everything.” She said, a sad tone in her voice.

“I know. I hate that he died here, but the people know now that he was murdered and not a traitor. That’s what counts.” Sansa said. She could see Arya sniffling.

“I wish I was here, I could have saved him. I could have…” Arya couldn’t go any further and started crying. Sansa immediately embrace her sister who hugged her back just as fiercely. Both of them were crying, little Ned in her hands. He didn’t know what was going on but he felt like something was sad. They broke apart and looked at each other.

“Listen to me. You are the strongest person I know.” Sansa said. Arya laughed while wiping the tears from her eyes.

“I believe that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Well don’t get used to it. You’re still very strange and annoying.” They both shared a laugh. “Remember what father said to us? ‘When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.’” Arya understood that immediately.

“I miss him.” She said.

“Me too.” Sansa replied. No more words were spoken until they docked at King’s Landing. There Sansa found her husband and king, Stannis Baratheon with Davos Seaworth and some men in black and gold armor by his side. _These must be our new Kingsguard._ She curtseyed before them. “My king.” She said.

“My queen.” Stannis replied politely. Then he saw his sons. “Are these…” He trailed off. Sansa held Ned in her arms.

“Your Grace, this is your son and heir, Prince Eddard and your second son Prince Steffon.” She gestured to Brella who held Steffon in her arms. Stannis took Steffon in his hands and held him close, the babe reaching out to his face. Stannis brought him closer and Steffon just touched his face softly. It was a heartwarming sight to say the least. Stannis looked to Sansa and looked at Ned in her arms. He also wanted to see his father too reaching his arms out as well. Stannis handed Steffon to Brella and took Ned from Sansa. The babe was a bit more energetic to say the least and while he touched Stannis’ face, he kind of smacked him. Stannis looked at Ned queerly and Sansa let out a laugh. Stannis handed Ned back to her. Shireen came up next and hugged her father forgetting all formalities. Stannis hugged her back.

“Shireen.” He said.

“Father.” She replied back. Stannis then turned and addressed the others.

“You must be tired from the journey, let us get back to the castle. We’ll have some things to talk about. For now you must rest.” He led them to a litter and Sansa got in. The children would be going separately with Brella and Alayne. They saw a lot of people cheering for Stannis and telling Sansa to bless her reign alongside her husband. It seemed that the people really hated the Lannisters and Joffrey. Though in the back of her mind, they would have to prove themselves. They were new monarchs barely reigning a month let alone seventeen years like Robert. They entered the Keep and Stannis escorted her to their royal bedchambers. They entered the large rooms and Sansa was impressed by the sheer size of the room. It was bigger than their chambers in Storm’s End, it had twin hearths and the bed was a little bigger than their bed at Storm’s End, she had no doubt that the bed would get, “used”, when she and Stannis would lay together. She would not want to press him. She would do it only when he wanted to. He already gave her two sons he probably would not want to for a while. She sat on the bed when Stannis talked to her about recent events.

“I’m sorry about your father.” Stannis told her.

“You gave him justice. You avenged his death. That’s enough for me.” She said. She already cried out all her tears for her father. “What has happened since I left? Besides your victories?”

“Well, I made a deal with both the Tyrells and the Arryns. The Tyrells first. I made two separate marriage alliances. Lord Tyrion shall wed Lady Margaery, Lord Mace’s eldest daughter, and Shireen will wed Ser Loras, heir to Highgarden.” Sansa was surprised at Shireen’s betrothal and something in her stirred. She didn’t want Shireen to leave now.

“Is she to be sent to Highgarden?” She asked.

“No, she will be wed when she is sixteen. I will escort her to the Reach myself. You can attend if you wish.”

“Of course. I have to, I am her family now.” She wasn’t still comfortable with being her step mother yet. But she was growing rather fond of Shireen.

“I also have some news for you. And I don’t know how you’ll take it but I must tell you.” Stannis said.

“It’s alright. Whatever you have to say, say it.” Sansa replied. Stannis took a few moments before speaking again.

“Your aunt Lysa was the one who murdered Jon Arryn. Her and Petyr Baelish planned it.” Stannis said. Now Sansa’s world stopped. _My own aunt? She killed her husband? Then she lied about the Lannisters. She and Baelish are the reason my father is dead._

“Why? Why did she do it?” Sansa asked angrily.

“For power. Baelish has always wanted power. He’s always wanted the throne. Lysa’s always wanted Baelish. She loved him. She loved him so much that she bore him a son. And like Cersei Lannister, planned to pass him off as Jon Arryn’s son. Robin is your cousin, but he has no right to the Eyrie.” At that Sansa became even more angry. Her aunt had to be the stupidest person on the face of the earth. Turning against family like that? She deserved to die.

“I want her dead. She betrayed my family!” She shouted.

“Easy. She will get her justice, I wanted to convey that to you what we should do with her, she’s not my family. If you believe this is the right course of action, then so be it.”

“Thank you.” Sansa said. “Is there anything else?”

“Yes. One more thing. It hasn’t been agreed upon. I wanted to inform you and your mother because I want to know if you agree with this. You may discuss it with her and inform your sister.”

“Inform her of what?” Sansa asked.

“The agreement that Jon Arryn made with Hoster Tully, your grandfather, during my brother’s rebellion, was that a grandson of his would rule the Eyrie as well as the North. Your mother has done this, but your aunt has not. There is now a new Lord of the Vale named Harrold Arryn. He’s a distant relative of Jon Arryn. His grandmother was Jon Arryn’s sister. That makes him the heir to the Eyrie. Since Robin is no Arryn, Lord Harrold is now the Vale’s new lord. And with that said, I offered to have Arya marry Lord Harrold.” Sansa was shocked at this. _Arya? Married? She won’t be happy about that._ “I know it’s not my place, but I need the Vale on my side. I won’t suffer any traitors, not if the Targaryens return. I need this alliance. Can you do this for me?” Sansa had to think for a long time before considering it. On the one hand it made the ties between houses Stark and Arryn stronger, and both houses have a deep respect for each other. On the other hand, Arya was one who did not want to marry. She wanted to be a warrior like Visenya or Nymeria, not some lord’s wife. Sansa and her mother would have a lot to deal with when they tell her. Sansa looked back to Stannis.

“I’ll try. Arya’s a bit stubborn at times, but my mother and I will do whatever we can to make this alliance work.” Sansa said.

“Thank you. It’s not official but if you can convince your sister then we should be ready.”

“Of course.” Sansa said. She then got up and hugged Stannis, who stood there for a while before hugging her back though it was half-heartedly. “Thank you for getting justice for my father.”

“Of course.” Stannis replied.

“And thank you for listening to me.”

“Your advice was helpful and pivotal to my success. Had you not done that, I might be back at Storm’s End licking my wounds.”

“Well, you would have still met your sons.” Sansa said sweetly.

“True.” Stannis said. After a moment he spoke again. “Thank you for giving me two sons. I didn’t expect it but thank you for being brave through that. Especially without me being there.”

“You were at war. It’s to be expected.” Sansa reasoned.

“Yes, but next time I will be there for the next child, if we have anymore.” Stannis said. Sansa pulled away for a moment a shy smile coming to her face.

“Well, I did miss you throughout your campaign. Shall we make up for lost time?” She asked.

“If that is agreeable with you.” Stannis said. Sansa laughed a little at that.

“You know you can just do it yourself. You don’t need my permission.”

“I know. It’s just, I’d rather it be that you agreed to it. I’m still not comfortable with all of this.” Stannis said. Sansa felt a little sad when he said this. The people who knew him were right, she would have to take her time with him. But they already had a good relationship, so it might work to get him out of his shell sooner. She then pressed her lips to his cheek.

“We can take all the time we need. But right now, why don’t we check on the boys and Shireen first?” Sansa said. Stannis nodded his head.

“Agreed. I should get to know my sons.” He said with uncertainty.

“Nervous?” She asked.

“To be honest, yes. I’ve never had a son before. And Shireen was always with the wet nurses, I never spent much time with her as a babe. Perhaps I should start now.”

“It’s okay. Just be natural with them, and patient. Ned especially is very jovial.” Sansa said. They walked to the room where Shireen was playing with little Ned and Steffon. Ned was pulling her hair.

“Ow! Ned, don’t do that!” Shireen playfully said. “I’ll lose my hair this way if you keep pulling at it.” She then saw Sansa and Stannis. “Oh finally! I thought they’d never calm down.”

“Giving you trouble Shireen?” Sansa asked teasingly.

“Oh you have no idea. I swear Ned is going to be a handful when he’s older.”

“Well perhaps with some teachings we won’t have to.” Stannis said. Both of them looked at him oddly. “I meant that we discipline him, though not too much at this stage, and then once he’s older we teach him how to act.”

“You mean the opposite of how Cersei taught Joffrey?” Sansa asked.

“Precisely.” Stannis said. Sansa was surprised at that, she meant it as a jest but Stannis seemed to take that as legitimate advice. “Which means no coddling the boy and if he gets in trouble we teach him accordingly. I will not have my son be like Joffrey, he’ll be much better.” Stannis declared.

As he was saying this Steffon looked to his father with wonder. Sansa found it a bit odd, but maybe that was for the best, Steffon seemed to be listening to his father. It seemed to be an interesting thing, Ned would often listen to her and now Steffon listened to his father. Perhaps she should take Stannis’ advice and teach Ned those things. About honor and integrity but also about how to outmaneuver his opponents. He was to be king one day and Sansa wouldn’t let him be strung along and manipulated by any noble lady or lord to get what they want. He would be brave, gentle and strong but also wise and cautious. Like his father. She then watched Steffon on the bed holding his arms out to Stannis as if asking him to hold him again. Stannis looked at him for a moment before picking him up and holding him to his face. Steffon once again touched his face softly before laying his head on his shoulder. Sansa’s heart warmed at the sight, Steffon must really love his father. She could see Stannis’ face soften then. At that moment she felt like they were a real family and this moment wouldn’t be ruined by anyone. Her family was avenged she was a queen and had given birth to two heirs, life was perfect. Only an idiot would think to rebel or invade again.

_The Cheesemonger_

He looked out the windows of his palace in Pentos. He had a grim look about him. He had just received word that Robert Baratheon was dead. However a few weeks into his new rule Joffrey Baratheon executed Eddard Stark for treason. A few days later, Stannis Baratheon defeated Lord Tywin Lannister and routed the Lannister armies. Then with the combined forces of the Starks and Tullys he successfully took King’s Landing from Joffrey because he was the true heir to the throne. It turns out, Joffrey was illegitimate as were his brother and sister. The children were to be kept as hostages. Stannis later executed Tywin, the Kingslayer, Cersei Lannister, and Joffrey. He now is king of Westeros. A king they never expected to win. They expected half the country to be at war with each other, but instead the country was more united than ever. Well except for Dorne they still wanted justice for their people even though Stannis killed the people responsible it wasn’t enough. But now that Stannis is king, he will most likely have all of Westeros on his side. He recently married Sansa Stark so he had blood ties to the North, Riverlands and the Vale. Because of his brother Renly’s death he’ll have the Stormlands. The Reach will declare for him to curry favor after what they did to him during the Rebellion. And the Westerlands will be subjugated because of his victory over Tywin. Only the Dornish were the only option but only if they planned this carefully. Just as he was about to turn to go to another room a familiar face came up to him.

“Hello old friend.” The man said.

“Varys” Illyrio Mopatis said.

“We have a lot to discuss. And we need to move our plans further up than we anticipated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger for you guys. A shorter chapter this time but again necessary. So as it turns out Varys wasn’t executed but is alive and now in Pentos. Which means we’re going to be seeing Aegon/Young Griff next chapter. It’ll probably be a whole chapter dedicated to when he comes so hopefully you all enjoy that next chapter. As for the stuff in King’s Landing, not much happens aside from the reunion of Stannis and Sansa.


	14. The Dragon Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Also, Game of Thrones has returned, I am both excited and scared! Anyway, let's dive in!

_The Spider_

“So it’s all true?” Illyrio asked him.

“I’m afraid so.” Varys replied.

“So, is it possible to win this even with everything that has happened?”

“Perhaps. It would have been easier if the whole country was at war. If all the kingdoms were weakened. But I’m not sure about it now.”

“Are there any allies we can call upon?”

“The Dornish perhaps, even if they’re given justice, they’ll fight for the opportunity to remove the usurper’s family from the throne. Maybe some of the Reach lords. The Florents will not as Stannis’ daughter is to marry Mace Tyrell’s heir. But maybe we can rely on some of them to come to our cause. As for the rest, no. The Starks are tied to Stannis by marriage and Sansa Stark has given birth to twin boys. The Tullys as well, the Arryns, the Stormlands.”

“The Lannisters, then. Surely they’ll fight for the chance to avenge their liege lord?”

“Perhaps. But then again, Stannis has defeated the man responsible for subjugating the Westerlands when his house was weak. Tywin Lannister was one of the most dangerous men in Westeros and Stannis managed to outmaneuver him and defeat him. As for the remaining Lannisters, Lord Tyrion will pacify them, but like the Reach, maybe the lords of the Westerlands will fight with us.”

“We have to do something now. We can’t wait any longer. The boy is ready. He is six and ten. Connington says he grows impatient. They also tell me that he has something even I didn’t think he’d get.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know but I’d stake my life that it’s something important. We’ve risked too much for this. The time to strike is now.”

“What of Viserys and Daenerys? Have they gone out of Vaes Dothrak yet? Does Drogo lead his khalasar west?”

“No. That news I do know a great deal about. It appears Viserys is dead.”

“Dead? By his own hand I presume?”

“Partially, he threatened to kill his sister’s child in front of the Khal. Drogo did not take kindly to that. So he gave him a golden crown.” Varys couldn’t believe it. He knew from the reports that Viserys was as mad as his father but he at least thought the boy to be smarter than that. Apparently fate proved otherwise.

“And Daenerys?” He asked.

“I don’t know. There was an assassination attempt on her life. That spy you sent, Jorah Mormont, he has now dedicated himself to her cause. Drogo led his khalasar to gain gold and silver for ships to take west. He was wounded and died of his infections. Daenerys also lost her child to some witch.”

“What of her? Does she still live?”

“I don’t know old friend. Last I heard she was wandering through the Red Waste desert. And she doesn’t really have her husband’s army anymore. Just a few people who decided to follow her.” That didn’t fill Varys with any hope at all.

“Then our last hope has to be the boy. It pains me that it has come to this, but it appears we have no other choice. It’s time for Aegon to claim his throne back.”

_The Griffin_

Connington couldn’t believe it when he saw them. Varys and Illyrio came to him in Volantis to tell him of what has happened in Westeros. Needless to say, it didn’t fill Connington with much hope. Stannis Baratheon, the Usurper’s brother had taken the Iron Throne from the Lannisters. Moreover he remarried and his new wife Sansa Stark had produced twin boys. That didn’t fill him with much hope either. He wanted to end the line of the Usurper but now, with babies and Stannis’ young daughter Shireen, they would be seen as murderers as much as Tywin Lannister was when he ordered Elia and Rhaenys dead. Connington told them that they were in the process of gaining some talks with the leader of the Golden Company. Varys and Illyrio decided to see how this would go. They told him that they needed the Golden company, not only to bolster their ranks but to show the Baratheons their strength and that their days were numbered. Though some of Connington’s companions were not at all ensured that the time to strike was now, specifically, Lemore. “We have gone to great lengths to keep Aegon hidden all these years. The time to wash his hair and proclaim himself to the world will come, I know. But that time is not now, not with a bunch of sellswords present.” She said.

“If Strickland means us ill, hiding him on a fishing ship won’t help him. He has twenty thousand swords, horses, elephants. We only have Duck. Aegon is a prince that anyone has ever dreamed of. These men need to see that. Once they do they will be his.” Connington replied.

“You don’t know these men. It’s been years since you rode with them. Things have changed. I thought our original plan was to get the boy to his aunt and uncle?”

“That was before we heard Viserys got himself killed by his brother-in-law and Daenerys is now wandering through the Red Waste with no army of her own thanks to that fat idiot.”

“Illyrio couldn’t have known this would happen.”

“He should have, but we cannot discuss what could happen. What we need to discuss is what will happen. I have danced to that fools pipes for too long. The Spider’s as well, what has it availed us? The prince is ready. His time has come. Now bring him.” Connington said with finality.

“As you wish.” Lemore said unhappily. Connington had been growing fond of Lemore, but that didn’t mean he wanted her approval. She had been teaching Aegon the ways of the Faith of the Seven, while Haldon, the Halfmaester, had been teaching him the histories of the Seven Kingdoms. Connington’s task was simple, get Rhaegar’s last son on the Iron Throne. He wouldn’t fail this time. This time, they will win.

When the prince emerged with Lemore by his side, Connington looked him over. He wore a sword and dagger at his belt. Black boots and a cloak with a deep red silk, his tunic was black with red lines around it. At his neck a necklace of squared rubies with a black iron chain. He wore the colors of House Targaryen. “You look like a proper prince. Your father would be proud of you, if he could see you.” At this Aegon ran his hand through his hair.

“I am sick of this dye. Couldn’t we have washed it out?”

"Soon enough." Connington would be glad to go back to his own true colors too, though his once red hair had gone to grey. He clapped the lad on the shoulder. "Shall we go? Your army awaits your coming."

"I like the sound of that. My army." A smile flashed across his face, then vanished. "Are they, though? They're sellswords. Yollo warned me to trust no one."

"There is wisdom in that," Connington admitted. It might have been different if Blackheart still commanded, but Myles Toyne was four years dead, and Homeless Harry Strickland was a different sort of man. He would not say that to the boy, however. That dwarf had already planted enough doubts in his young head. "Not every man is what he seems, and a prince especially has good cause to be wary ... but go too far down that road, and the mistrust can poison you, make you sour and fearful." King Aerys was one such. By the end, even Rhaegar saw that plain enough. "You would do best to walk a middle course. Let men earn your trust with leal service ... but when they do, be generous and openhearted."

The boy nodded. "I will remember." They made their way to the camp where they were greeted by Franklyn Flowers, a former companion of Connington’s. He was just as ugly as the last time Jon laid eyes on him. A big-bellied, shambling hulk of a man, the sellsword had a seamed face crisscrossed with old scars. His right ear looked as if a dog had chewed on it and his left was missing.

"Have they made you a captain, Flowers?" Jon said. "I thought the Golden Company had standards."

"It's worse than that, you bugger," said Franklyn Flowers. "They knighted me as well." He clasped Connington by the forearm, pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "You look awful, even for a man's been dead a dozen years. Blue hair, is it? When Harry said you'd be turning up, I almost shit myself. And Haldon, you icy cunt, good to see you too. Still have that stick up your arse?" He turned to Young Griff. "And this would be ..." He trailed off.

"My squire. Lad, this is Franklyn Flowers." The prince acknowledged him with a nod.

"Flowers is a bastard name. You're from the Reach." He said.

"Aye. My mother was a washerwoman at Cider Hall till one of milord's sons raped her. Makes me a sort o' brown apple Fossoway, the way I see it." Flowers waved them through the gate. "Come with me. Strickland's called all the officers to his tent. War council. The bloody Volantenes are rattling their spears and demanding to know our intentions."

The men of the Golden Company were outside their tents, dicing, drinking, and swatting away flies. Griff wondered how many of them knew who he was. Few enough. Twelve years is a long time. Even the men who'd ridden with him might not recognize the exile lord Jon Connington of the fiery red beard in the lined, clean-shaved face and dyed blue hair of the sellsword Griff. So far as most of them were concerned, Connington had drunk himself to death in Lys after being driven from the company in disgrace for stealing from the war chest. The shame of the lie still stuck in his craw, but Varys had insisted it was necessary. "We want no songs about the gallant exile. Those who die heroic deaths are long remembered, thieves and drunks and cravens soon forgotten." The eunuch had tittered, in that mincing voice of his. They made their way to where Strickland was. The captain-general's tent was made of cloth-of-gold and surrounded by a ring of pikes topped with gilded skulls. One skull was larger than the rest, grotesquely malformed. Below it was a second, no larger than a child's fist. Maelys the Monstrous and his nameless brother. The other skulls had a sameness to them, though several had been cracked and splintered by the blows that had slain them, and one had filed, pointed teeth.

"Which one is Myles?" Jon found himself asking.

"There. On the end." Flowers pointed. "Wait. I'll go announce you." They waited there for some time before Flowers came back. "Go on in."

The high officers of the Golden Company rose from stools and camp chairs as they entered. Old friends greeted Connington with smiles and embraces, the new men more formally. _Not all of them are as glad to see us as they would have me believe._ He sensed knives behind some of the smiles. Until quite recently, most of them had believed that Lord Jon Connington was safely in his grave, and no doubt many felt that was a fine place for him, a man who would steal from his brothers-in-arms. Jon might have felt the same way in their place. Ser Franklyn did the introductions. Some of the sellsword captains bore bastard names, as Flowers did: Rivers, Hill, Stone. Others claimed names that had once loomed large in the histories of the Seven Kingdoms. And there, in the middle of all of them sat Harry Strickland. He looked like a warrior a young one at that, with blonde hair and a fair build. Jon could see why he was chosen to lead. Of course Harry was more of a follower than a leader, but if someone gave him orders, he would follow them to the letter.

"Watkyn, wine for our friends." He said courteously.

"Thank you, but no," said Griff. "We will drink water."

"As you prefer." The captain-general smiled up at the prince. "And this must be your son."

 _Does he know?_ Griff wondered. It was kept a large secret from the world, only he and Varys and the others with him knew, it wouldn’t have been spread out like that. That time was done, though. "No man could have asked for a worthier son," Griff said, "but the lad is not of my blood, and his name is not Griff. My lords, I give you Aegon Targaryen, firstborn son of Rhaegar, Prince of Dragonstone, by Princess Elia of Dorne ... soon, with your help, to be Aegon, the Sixth of His Name, King of Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms." Silence greeted his announcement. Someone cleared his throat. One of the Coles refilled his wine cup from the flagon. Gorys Edoryen played with one of his corkscrew ringlets and murmured something in a tongue Griff did not know. Laswell Peake coughed, Mandrake and Lothston exchanged a glance. They know, Griff realized then. They have known all along. He turned to look at Harry Strickland. "When did you tell them?" Harry simply shrugged.

"When we reached the river. The company was restless, with good reason. We walked away from an easy campaign in the Disputed Lands, and for what? So we could swelter in this god-awful heat watching our coins melt away and our blades go to rust whilst I turn away rich contracts? No I think what you are offering is a much more interesting proposal."

“You’ll get your battles, I promise you that.”

“I said your proposal was interesting, I didn’t say I would consider it. Last I heard the girl Daenerys the last _known_ Targaryen is in the Red Waste with no army and that’s who we were supposed to support. And in the west? Doesn’t look too good for me. What hope do I have in a united Westeros?” Aegon stepped forward at that.

“Put your hopes on me," he said. "Daenerys is Prince Rhaegar's sister, but I am Rhaegar's son. I am the only dragon that you need." Jon put a black-gloved hand upon Prince Aegon's shoulder.

"Spoken boldly," he said, "but think what you are saying."

"I have," the lad insisted. "Why should I go running to my aunt as if I were a beggar? My claim is better than her own. Let her come to me ...in Westeros."

Franklyn Flowers laughed. "I like it. Sail west, not east. Leave the little queen to her olives and seat Prince Aegon upon the Iron Throne. The boy has stones, give him that."

The captain-general looked as if someone had slapped his face. "Has the sun curdled your brains, Flowers? We need the girl. We need the marriage. If Daenerys accepts our princeling and takes him for her consort, the Seven Kingdoms will do the same. Without her, the lords will only mock his claim and brand him a fraud and a pretender. And how do you propose to get to Westeros? You heard Lysono. There are no ships to be had."

 _This man is afraid to fight_ , Griff realized. How could they have chosen him to take the Blackheart' s place? "No ships for Slaver's Bay. Westeros is another matter. The east is closed to us, not the sea. The triarchs would be glad to see the back of us, I do not doubt. They might even help us arrange passage back to the Seven Kingdoms. No city wants an army on its doorstep."

"He's not wrong," said Lysono Maar. “And the only scent the stags have is on Daenerys. Though with her in the east, they will be focused on her, not us. Once we land and raise our banners, many will flock to us.”

"Some," Homeless Harry said. "not many. Rhaegar's sister has dragons. Rhaegar's son does not.”

"The first Aegon took Westeros without eunuchs," said Lysono Maar. "Why shouldn't the sixth Aegon do the same?"

"The plan - "

"Which plan?" said Tristan Rivers. "The fat man's plan? The one that changes every time the moon turns? First Viserys Targaryen was to join us with fifty thousand Dothraki screamers at his back. Then the Beggar King was dead, and it was to be the sister, a pliable young child queen who was on her way to Pentos with three new-hatched dragons. Instead the girl wanders around the Red Waste most likely dead. I have had enough of Illyrio's plans. Robert Baratheon won the Iron Throne without the benefit of dragons. We can do the same. And if I am wrong and the realm does not rise for us, we can always retreat back across the narrow sea, as Bittersteel once did, and others after him."

Strickland shook his head stubbornly. "The risk - "

" - is not what it was, now that Tywin Lannister is dead. The Seven Kingdoms will never be more ripe for conquest. A flase king sits the Iron Throne, this one no more popular than the last, and rebels are thick upon the ground as autumn leaves."

"Even so," said Strickland, "alone, we cannot hope to - "

Jon had heard enough of the captain-general's cowardice. "We will not be alone. Dorne will join us, must join us. Prince Aegon is Elia's son as well as Rhaegar's."

"That's so," the boy said, "and who is there left in Westeros to oppose us? An old man."

“An old man who managed to defeat the man responsible for the ‘Rains of Castamere.’ His queen is a Stark, he’ll have the whole North on his side. The Tullys too since Sansa Stark’s mother is a Tully. The Arryns are sworn to him too, the Stormlands as well. and unlike last time, they won’t all be divided. The Tyrells won’t do anything, they’re too afraid of him. The Lannisters? No, he put them in their place, they’ll never rebel again.”

Laswell Peake rapped his knuckles on the table. "Even after a century, some of us still have friends in the Reach. The power of Highgarden may not be what Mace Tyrell imagines."

"Prince Aegon," said Tristan Rivers, "we are your men. Is this your wish, that we sail west instead of east?"

"It is," Aegon replied eagerly. "I will claim the Iron Throne by myself, with your swords and your allegiance. Move fast and strike hard, and we can win some easy victories before the Baratheon’s even know that we have landed. That will bring others to our cause."

Rivers was smiling in approval. Others traded thoughtful looks. Then Peake said, "I would sooner die in Westeros than on the demon road," and Marq Mandrake chuckled and responded, "Me, I'd sooner live, win lands and some great castle," and Franklyn Flowers slapped his sword hilt and said, "So long as I can kill some Fossoways, I'm for it."

When all of them began to speak at once, Jon knew the tide had turned. _This is a side of Aegon I never saw before._ It was not the prudent course, but he was tired of prudence, sick of secrets, weary of waiting. Win or lose, he would see Griffin's Roost again before he died, and be buried in the tomb beside his father's.

One by one, the men of the Golden Company rose, knelt, and laid their swords at the feet of his young prince. The last to do so was Homeless Harry Strickland. The sun was reddening the western sky and painting scarlet shadows on the golden skulls atop their spears when they took their leave of the captain-general's tent. Franklyn Flowers offered to take the prince around the camp and introduce him to some of what he called the lads. Griff gave his consent. "But remember, so far as the company is concerned, he must remain Young Griff until we cross the narrow sea. In Westeros we'll wash his hair and let him don his armor."

And so it was settled. They had the Golden Company. They would sail west and reclaim Aegon’s throne. Perhaps he would take Stannis’ sons as wards perhaps. It would not do well for Aegon to be seen as a child murderer the same way Tywin Lannister was known for. Or perhaps to the Wall for them to live out the rest of their days. Jon hated to admit it, but with Daenerys in the Red Waste, they needed one other person of Targaryen blood to wed Aegon should Daenerys perish. Stannis’ daughter Shireen would be the best choice, she was the closest kin Aegon had. Though he would hope the boy would see the reasoning behind this match. But he would see it through. However long it would take. A year. Two years. Five. Ten. Time enough to cross the sea, to see Griffin' s Roost again. To end the Usurper' s line for good and all and put Rhaegar's son upon the Iron Throne.

Then Lord Jon Connington could die content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so mostly stuff from ADWD, but with Stannis as the king and Harry being doubtful they could take it with him uniting it. Also I’m using the Harry Strickland from the show making him a bit more cautious and a tad bit braver than his book counterpart. Also, unlike D&D, I’m using the Elephants. The next chapter is going to be a quick recap of other characters affected by the short war with the Lannisters. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome.


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is more of a recap of where the characters in the story are at right now before all the madness starts.

_Robb_

He was standing in the Winterfell courtyard watching Rickon pick up his bow and arrow and trying to fire at his target. It was set up by Olyvar Frey, Robb’s squire. He hadn’t earned his knighthood yet, because Robb thought he needed more time to earn it. But perhaps he would get that chance one day.

He felt bad for Bran though, he would never walk again. But at least he was getting some new friends. A few days ago, there were two new arrivals in Winterfell. Jojen and Meera Reed, Lord Howland Reed’s children had come to talk with Bran about something. He couldn’t understand what it was but it had something to do with a raven.

The North was prospering as well. Many marriages happened when they returned. Rodrik Forrester married Elaena Glenmore and were now expecting their second child together. Larence Snow was legitimized as Larence Hornwood, was betrothed to Eddara Tallhart and given the Hornwood lands after his father and brother died. This was done because Donella Hornwood was worrying that Ramsay Snow was eyeing her lands. Robb would have to watch over the bastard. Though perhaps his father will get rid of him. Speaking of the Boltons, Roose’s new wife, Lady Walda of House Frey had given birth to a boy as well. Harrion Karstark married Wylla Manderly and Dacey Mormont married one of the Greatjon’s sons. All in all, the North was in good shape and everyone was happy.

Even he was happy. When Robb came to the Twins to fulfill the promise that was made by his mother, he was allowed a choice of a Frey bride. And there was only one he felt was right. Roslin. She was pretty in a way. Very different from a Frey, though she had a small gap in her teeth her smile made it better. They had been wed for a year now but had no luck in any children. Though thankfully, there were no miscarriages. But they decided to take things slow and not rush anything yet as the realm was at peace.

He was reading a letter from Sansa. _Queen_ Sansa now. The twins were nearing their first nameday and they were preparing a tourney in celebration of it. Robb was invited and was preparing to go to King’s Landing. He was taking Rickon with him but had to leave both Roslin and Bran behind once again. He hated doing that but his father always told him that there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. He was going to his room to pack up some extra things when Theon approached him.

“Lord Stark.” He said

“You don’t have to call me that when no one’s around.” He told him

“It’s not so bad, once you get used to it.” Theon told him.

“I’m glad someone’s getting used to it.” Robb said.

“So you’re heading to King’s Landing?”

“I am, my nephews are going to be a year old in a few weeks.”

“Doing anything special?”

“Not really. Just preparing a couple of gifts for them, and Sansa.”

“Well, I’d offer something from the Iron Islands but I doubt it. People would most likely spit insults at me, for being a Greyjoy. No one will cheer my name.”

“That’s not true. I think people would.”

“Yeah sure.” Theon said sarcastically. “And dragons will come back.”

“I mean it. Look what you’ve accomplished. You’ve helped defeat the Kingslayer’s army in Whispering Wood. You helped lift the siege at Riverrun and marched with us all the way to King’s Landing. Maybe they’ll see you differently.” Robb insisted.

“You think they’ll not treat me like I’m a pirate or a reaver because I did those things?”

“It might take them some time, but I think people might warm up to you. And to your people in general.”

“Well, here’s hoping.” Theon said. “Still, it’ll be nice to see everyone again. Though maybe not Arya considering what happened.”

“Aye, my mother wrote to me telling me that she was not pleased at the prospect. She’s still arguing with her and Sansa over it.” Robb said. “But mother keeps reminding her that she needs to do her duty. I hope Arya listens.”

“She might not, but stranger things have happened.” Theon said.

“Indeed. Well, I better get packing. No doubt Ros wants to get ready for the capital.”

“Oh, you mean she _gets ready_ eh?” Theon suggested.

“Shut up.” Robb said.

“Have fun you two.” Theon said leaving him. Robb made his way to his room where Ros was.

“Oh, is it time yet?” She asked. Robb laughed at her nervousness.

“No love. Not yet, we don’t leave until tomorrow.” He said.

“Well, I made sure all your things were packed. Do you need to bring your family’s sword? Or does that need to stay here?”

“No, that I’ll be bringing. Ice belongs to the Lord of Winterfell so I should be carrying it.”

“Okay.” Ros asked. “Are you nervous?” She asked.

“For what?”

“Well, your sister is queen now. Mother to two princes.” Ros said. Robb chuckled at that.

“At the end of the day she is still my twin. She knows she can’t intimidate me. Now her husband on the other hand.” He trailed off. “Well, let’s just say Roose Bolton isn’t the only one who scares me.” They both shared a laugh at that.

“Still, it’s my first time in the capital, what’s it like?” Ros asked.

“It smells. A lot. Not a very pleasant place, but that’s where Aegon wanted it almost three hundred years ago.” Robb said.

“Oh it’s so exciting! Though, I might not be as welcome there as I think, considering my family.” She said. Robb took her hands gently.

“You are the Lady of Winterfell. You deserve to be there as much as anyone.” He told her. “And you are my wife, if anyone has a problem with you, they’ll have to deal with me.” He said before giving her a long kiss. He started unlacing her dress and Ros tried to talk.

“Robb, we… have… have to pack.” She said between kisses. Robb just smirked in response.

“We have plenty of time for that.” He said taking off her dress leaving her in her smallclothes. “For now, I wish to spend some time with my wife before I leave for the capital.” They then spent the next few hours making love. Robb hoped out of this a child might be conceived. By morning, they left for the capital, with smiles on their faces. They were enjoying this time together, but soon it wouldn’t last.

_Tyrion_

The Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West was sitting in his solar looking through the papers with many requests from other lords. It wasn’t easy being their new lord. The lords of the Westerlands were adjusting to Tyrion’s new rule. Some were more compliant like houses Sarsfield, Westerling, Banefort, Serret, Clegane and Lefford but others like houses Crakehall, Marbrand, Spicer, Estren and Lorch were not too happy with their new position. Tyrion wanted to blame them, but also wanted to sympathize with them. On the one hand, they were defeated by someone like Stannis Baratheon and were forced to accept the ridicule of the other lords of Westeros for supporting a spoiled brat like Joffrey who wasn’t even a Baratheon to begin with. On the other hand, they razed and ravaged the Riverlands and committed terrible crimes and deserved to be defeated and punished.

It wasn’t too bad though. Many of his family members married into other members of Westeros not only to cement ties but also to make amends for their deeds. Daven Lannister was able to marry Desmera Redwyne to cement his ties with the Reach, Cerelle married Ser Patrek Mallister for the Riverlands, Myrielle married one of the Blackwoods, and Janei was betrothed to Lyman Darry. Edmure Tully got the best deal though. He married Alyssane Lefford and as she was the new Lady of the Golden Tooth and there were no other Leffords, Edmure’s children would inherit the castle and its lands. He also got their gold mines to help fix the Riverlands.

On his own end he was enjoying his new marriage. Margaery Tyrell was a sweet and kind woman with exceptional beauty. The best part about her was that she didn’t care that he was a dwarf, though who would after his father and brother died and he was the new Lord of Casterly Rock. After the Battle on the Green Fork Shae mysteriously disappeared. Most likely she was either dead or ran away. Tyrion liked to think of the latter, as she was good with him. But now he was a married man, a married man expecting his first child. Margaery was in her fourth month of pregnancy and she was, needless to say, active at night. Tyrion didn’t mind this, it had been fun to make love to his wife every night. After all, he had his own urges. But for the first time ever since he was sixteen, he was genuinely happy with his wife. He didn’t think it was love yet, but perhaps over time, they could be more.

But the main thing he was thinking about now was the tourney celebrating King Stannis’ sons birth. All the lords of Westeros were invited. Most likely the Starks and Tullys would be there, the Arryns as well, the Stormlords. But the biggest thing was that if he didn’t show up, it would be seen as a slight and Tyrion needed to maintain peace with the Baratheons, despite Stannis executing his family. He wasn’t crying when his father, sister and nephew Joffrey were killed. They earned their fates. But Jaime? It wasn’t easy for Tyrion. On the one hand, he lost the brother who was the only other person beside his uncles and his aunt who were good to him. On the other hand…Tysha.

*Flashback Start*

“I suppose this is farewell then.” Tyrion said. He and Jaime shared a hug. He was about to be executed and Tyrion was saying farewell to his family. His father treated him with cold harsh words and Cersei, well she had nothing nice to say. Joffrey was Joffrey but Jaime? Jaime accepted his fate, no protests, no smug words, nothing.

“Well, I suppose since this is the last time we will speak to each other, I should tell you something.”

“What?” Tyrion asked.

“Tysha.” This took Tyrion by surprise. His brother had never mentioned her ever since she was sent away.

“What about her?” He asked. Jaime put his head down in shame.

“She wasn’t a whore. She was everything she said she was. Father told me to lie about it so that it may seem justified that she was a whore. She wanted your gold, you were a Lannister and she wanted our gold, which made her no different from a whore. Father said he wanted to teach you a sharp lesson, that you would learn your lesson and thank me for it.” Jaime said.

"Thank you?" Tyrion's voice was choked. "He gave her to his guards. A barracks full of guards. He made me . . . watch." Aye, and more than watch. I took her too . . . my wife . .

"I never knew he would do that. You must believe me."

"Oh, must I?" Tyrion snarled. "Why should I believe you about anything, ever? She was my wife!"

"Tyrion—” Jaime started before Tyrion slapped him with all the force he had. Jaime fell back to the floor hard. “I deserve that.”

“Oh, you deserve so much more! I hope you know everything of what you’ve done! I hope the histories remember you as an oathbreaker and a man without honor! I’ll prove to father and all the others that the Lannisters are not like you. All of you!” Tyrion said before walking away. “Good luck in the afterlife Jaime, if there is any for you.”

*Flashback End*

He didn’t attend their execution. But now, he was starting to feel guilty for what he said to Jaime. In his heart he knew his brother would forgive him. Jaime knew what he did was wrong and he paid the price for it. But deep down, Tyrion was feeling like he should have said something different to him, but what? He couldn’t do it. _It’s that damned Lannister pride._ He thought to himself. It had to be. Just then, Margaery entered the room, looking glorious as usual.

“Tyrion.” She greeted him.

“Margaery, come in. Sit down.” He gestured to the chair in front of him. She sat down putting a hand on her stomach. “Did you hear what’s happening in King’s Landing?”

“I have, my father wrote to me about the tourney celebrating the princes’ birth. Are you going?”

“I have to. Otherwise, people might think I’m being a bit petty about everything that happened. I’m still a Lannister, and I’m still sworn to the Crown, despite me not liking it. Is your father going to be there?”

“Yes, he and Loras are attending. My father wants Loras to meet his betrothed.”

“Ah, Shireen Baratheon. Princess Shireen now that her father’s king.”

“Loras isn’t to keen on the prospect. He’s still…” Margaery trailed off.

“Still what?” Tyrion asked. Margaery gave him a look.

“I think you know what I mean.” She said.

“Ah, yes, well, sorry. I don’t pay much attention in court. So, it’s true about Loras and Renly?”

“I’m afraid so. Grandmother has been trying to make him see reason, but it’s no use. Loras is still in mourning.”

“He needs to remember his duty. Otherwise, Stannis will not like it, and we’ll have many problems on our hands.”

“Do you think so? That it might come to war because of this?”

“No, of course not. And we wouldn’t win regardless. Stannis destroyed most of my father’s army at the Green Fork. And I don’t fancy another battle against him. Besides I don’t think your father will be too keen on that prospect either considering.”

“Agreed. The last thing we need is a war. I don’t think the kingdoms would prosper well if it happened again.”

“Only a fool would start another war. The only other person who could fight against Stannis is Viserys Targaryen, and he’s all the way in Essos. He’ll never land here. And if he does, we throw him back into the sea.” Tyrion said.

“I hope so Tyrion. For our child’s sake, I hope so.” She said rubbing her belly.

“I know. Oh, I know.” Tyrion said. After this, he and Margaery got their belongings packed and the next morning, they rode for King’s Landing. Tyrion hoped what he said was true. He didn’t want the kingdoms to endure another pointless war. Despite his feelings toward Stannis, he believed he was doing good in the capital, certainly better than his brother. The Kingdoms were prospering well enough. But deep down, Tyrion felt that something was coming. And he would have to fight for House Lannister, for his family and the kingdoms again.

_Aegon_

Volantis was boring him. After several days of negotiating with the Triarchs, they finally had the ships they needed. Six hundred ships to transport the Golden Company’s twenty thousand men, along with their horses and elephants. He had about sixty of the magnificent beasts and he knew this would break the Usurper’s brother’s army. Jon took control of the Golden Company after some talking with the other captains about Strickland’s cautious nature. This was a smart move as Jon had proven to be a capable commander during his years in exile. Aegon needed as many capable men as he could find. With Stannis Baratheon ruling, he himself was a good commander. He also had the Young Wolf, Robb Stark who proved to be a good commander himself. The Blackfish, Yohn Royce, other Stormlords. Randyll Tarly from the Reach, Aegon hoped he would see reason but Jon told him it would be impossible. He was sitting in his cabin contemplating what to do. He also had a black chest filled with something he didn’t think he would find. His thoughts were interrupted when Connington entered the room.

“They’re all ready to go. We should be leaving in a few days.” He said. Aegon smiled at that.

“Good.”

“So, where will you land? I assume Dorne? Your mother’s home?”

“Yes, I had that same thought. It might make sense. My mother was a Martell. But I’ll have to prove myself to them when I arrive.”

“They should believe it, if the Spider’s tales hold truth.” Jon said. “But you have to prove it, through steel, should they not believe you.” Aegon smiled even more at that.

“It’s a very good thing I have the steel.” Aegon said going to the chest and opening it. “I wonder how they found it? It’s been lost for hundreds of years.” Jon shrugged.

“I can’t say. Maybe they thought to hide it. It was in their possession after all. But now it’s yours.”

“Yes.” Aegon said taking the object out of the chest. It was wrapped in cloth which Aegon took off. It was a bastard sword with a ruby on top of the hilt with two golden dragons facing in the opposite direction. The most important thing, was that it was Valyrian Steel. “Blackfyre. The sword of my ancestor, the first Aegon. This will prove who I am. And when I face Stannis, I will slay him with this sword. I will succeed where my father failed. And I will take back my throne from the monsters who stole it. Even if it means I have to kill every single one of them. The Starks, Lannisters, Tullys, Arryns and Baratheons. All will kneel to me. And the people will rejoice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter, but necessary again.   
> First we see how Robb is doing. It seems the North is doing well, but that conversation with Theon, will that be a good thing? Or will Theon be right, and the people don’t cheer for a Greyjoy?  
> Second, Tyrion is doing well in his new marriage to Margaery. But we also got a glimpse of how Tyrion feels about his family, now that they’re dead. He’s happy that Tywin, Cersei and Joffrey are gone, but he’s a little conflicted about Jaime. On the one hand, he was the only other family member to treat him with love and respect, on the other hand, there was the whole thing with Tysha. Tyrion’s still a bit sore after that, but rest assured, he won’t go dark like he does in the books.  
> Third, Aegon is now ready for his conquest of the Seven Kingdoms and he has a special weapon to go along with it. That was one of the many theories I had when the Golden Company was introduced, that they had Blackfyre this whole time. But will Aegon’s war be successful or, like many of his ancestors trying to seize the throne, be doomed to fail?  
> Reviews are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you all have it. My first story, there will be more to come I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter.


End file.
